Hard to Say 'I Love You'
by Kim BaekSoo
Summary: Ini bukan jalan yang kupilih, bukan juga jalan yang kuinginkan, tapi sesuatu telah menahanku untuk tetap berada disini. ChanBaek-BaeKris. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Tok tok tok…

Ceklek

"Hyung.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Baekhyun?! Ya Tuhan.. apa yang terjadi padamu? Masuklah..." Luhan memapah Baekhyun masuk kedalam apartementnya. Keadaan namja mungil itu terlihat sangat err.. kacau dan berantakan. Wajah namja mungil itu terlihat sangat pucat, baju yang ia kenakan terkoyak dibeberapa tempat, rambutnya acak-acakan dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"A-appa.. Appa dia hiks.. hiks.." ia kembali menangis sesunggukan.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang Byun ahjussi…." Baekhyun mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang kini tengah Luhan pikirkan. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tak percaya jika appa kandung Baekhyun akan berbuat sejauh ini pada darah dagingnya sendiri.

"hiks.. hiks.. eomma.." Rintih Baekhyun sesunggukan. Luhan memandang sedih sahabatnya yang juga sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

"uljima.." bisik Luhan

"eomma.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

Bruukk...

Tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh dalam pelukan Luhan. Ia pingsan.

"Baekhyun_-ah_, ireona.. jebal ireona.."

"Jung ahjumma, tolooongg.." teriak Luhan panik.

.

.

.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan." Celetuk Baekhyun saat ia dan Luhan tengah berjalan keluar kampus mereka.

"aku tidak setuju!" ucap Luhan.

"ini sudah lebih dari 2 minggu aku menumpang diapartemenmu. Aku tidak mau menjadi bebanmu lebih lama lagi, hyung." Jelas Baekhyun.

"aku tidak merasa seperti itu, Baekhyun_-ah_.."

"Hyung, jebal.." rengek Baekhyun, ia menatap Luhan dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Ne, arraseo.. Terserah kau saja." Ucap Luhan menyerah.

"ehh, bukankah itu mobil Kris?" Luhan menunjuk mobil mewah berwarna merah disisi gerbang kampus.

"Ne, kau benar. Kajja!" ajak Baekhyun.

"Annyeong, rusa kecil.. Bolehkah aku meminjam Baekhyun sebentar?" ucap Kris ketika dua namja mungil itu sampai dihadapannya.

"ne, kembalikan dia sebelum jam 7 malam. Arraci?" Tanya Luhan.

"Baiklah.. kajja!" Ajak Kris.

Kris seorang pangusaha muda dan tampan ini adalah kekasih Byun Baekhyun, hubuhgan mereka baru berjalan 5 bulan terakhir. Kris mempunyai seorang namdongsaeng bernama Huang Zitao. Tao menderita thalasemia sejak kecil dan membutuhkan donor darah rutin untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Golongan darahnya termasuk langkah dan kebetulan Baekhyun mempunyai jenis darah yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun juga sangat menyayangi Tao dan sudah menganggap Tao sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tipe orang yang tertutup, itu alasannya sampai saat ini Kris tidak mengetahui jika ia tengah mempunyai masalah dengan appanya, kabur dari rumah dan tinggal sementara diapartemen Luhan. Kris sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jabatan sebagai presdir diperusahaan mendiang appanya membuat ia tak punya banyak waktu luang, itu sebabnya Baekhyun tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran namjachingunya tersebut.

.

.

.

Brukk..

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya sedikit kasar diatas ranjang Luhan. Ia tahu Luhan juga ada disana tapi pening hebat yang mendera kepalanya membuatnya enggan membuka suara hanya sekesar untuk menyapa Luhan.

Luhan beranjak dari ranjangnya, meraih sebutir tablet penambah darah dan segelas air putih.

"ini minumlah!" perintah Luhan. Baekhyun menuruti.

"Lihatlah! Kau sudah tampak seperti mayat hidup saja..Apa namja tiang listrik itu benar-benar sudah menjelma menjadi vampire sekarang?" gerutu Luhan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Namja tiang itu jarang sekali menampakkan batang hidungnya, sekalinya kelihatan itu hanya untuk meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun. Ia membutuhkan darah Baekhyun untuk dongsaeng kesayangannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Hyung.. Sudahlah! Kris tidak bersalah. Aku bahkan sangat beruntung bisa memilikinya." Jelas Baekhyun lirih.

"Ne, kau bahkan sudah sering mengatakan kalau hidupmu sudah menjadi haknya hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah Luhan.

"Kau menangis?" kaget Baekhyun. Ia baru menyadari wajah Luhan terlihat sembab dengan hidung memerah. Baekhyun berani menjamin bahwa namja itu sudah lama menangis.

"kemarilah! Ada apa denganmu, hyung? Ceritakan padaku.." ucap Baekhyun sembari menepuk ranjang disebelahnya yang membuat Luhan mendekat kearahnya.

"seminggu lagi appa akan menjodohkanku dengan anak dari rekan kerjanya, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Kau tahu? Jika aku menolak maka perusahaan appaku akan dibuat bangkrut oleh rekan kerjanya tersebut hiks.. hiks.." Isak Luhan.

"Astaga.. Kenapa ada orang sejahat mereka didunia ini." Celetuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu jika Luhan sudah mempunyai namja incaran sejak lama, tapi sampai detik ini Luhan belum mau memberitahu siapa orangnya.

"apa yang harus kulakukan? Hiks.. hiks.. aku sudah berusaha menolak tapi appa tidak mau mendengarkanku. Aku ingin mati saja! Hiks.. hiks.." histeris Luhan.

"Yak! Xi Luhan bicara apa kau?" bentak Baekhyun.

"tidak ada gunanya aku hidup, Baekhyun-_ah_ hiks.. hiks.. Orang tuaku sudah tidak menyayangiku.."

"Hyung, bicara apa kau?! Jangan berpikiran sempit seperti itu hiks.." Ucap Baekhyun. Ia mulai menangis. Ia bisa merasakan beban berat yang kini tengah Luhan rasakan.

"Hyung, aku pulang.." teriak Baekhyun.

Ini masih jam 10 pagi tapi Baekhyun sudah kembali dari kampusnya. Perasaannya sudah tak enak sejak ia meninggalkan Luhan tadi pagi. Luhan bilang ia sedang tidak enak badan maka dari itu ia tidak berangkat kekampus.

"sepi sekali.." Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar Luhan tapi ia tidak menemukan Luhan disana.

"Hyung.." Panggil Baekhyun ketika ia mendengar suara gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"ehh.. Tidak dikunci!" Kagetnya. Ia mulai membuka pintu kamar mandi itu perlahan.

Ceklek..

Mata Baekhyun melebar sempurna melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"HYUUUNGGG…"

.

.

.

"hiks.. hiks.. Kenapa kau melakukannya, hyung? Hiks.. Bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh! Hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun menangis sesunggukan dilorong sebuah rumah sakit. Penampilannya amat kacau,seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup dan ada banyak noda darah dikemeja yang ia kenakan. Sudah satu jam lamanya pintu ruang UGD tersebut belum juga terbuka.

Baekhyun menemukan Luhan tengah sekarat didalam kamar mandi yang showernya tengah menyala deras dengan sayatan lumayan dalam dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Baekhyun-_ah_!" Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya. Suaranya terdengar sangat panik.

"Xi ahjumma.. hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun memeluk erat wanita paruh baya tersebut yang ternyata eommanya Luhan.

"Aku takut hiks.. Mereka belum juga keluar sejak satu jam yang lalu hiks.. hiks.." Isak Baekhyun. Dapat Baekhyun rasakan pundak Xi ahjumma bergetar hebat. Ia menangis.

"Yak! Hangeng_-ssi_.. Kalau begini ceritanya bagaimana dengan acara minggu depan yang telah kita rencanakan?" Tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya pada Xi Hangeng-appa Luhan-dari nada bicaranya kelihatannya ia sangat kesal.

Baekhyun baru menyadari ada orang asing yang turut hadir disana. Perlahan Baekhyun melepas pelukan eomma Luhan dan berganti menghadap lelaki paruh baya yang tak ia kenal tersebut.

"Mianhamnida, Tuan Park.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Aku tidak tahu jika kejadiannya akan seper…"

"Apa tuan tidak punya hati?!" Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Hyungku sekarat didalam dan kau masih saja memikirkan perjodohan bodoh itu?! Dimana otakmu? Ketahuilah bahwa hyungku tidak menginginkannya. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal putramu!" Bentak Baekhyun tepat didepan wajah lelaki paruh baya tersebut yang ternyata bernama Tuan Park Jungsu.

"Baekhyun, sudahlah!" Bentak Haengeng ahjussi.

"Kenapa Xi ahjussi?! Kau tidak berhak menyuruhku diam. Appa macam apa ini?! Kau tega mengorbankan anak kandungmu hanya demi harta.. tidak kusangka kau orang yang seperti itu!" sindir Baekhyun.

"Kauuu…." Xi ahjussi geram, ia hendak melayangkan sebuah tamparan kewajah Baekhyun tapi tuan Park Jungsu segera menepisnya.

"Jadi sekarang apa maumu?" Tanya Tuan Park Jungsu.

"mauku? Kau bertanya mauku.." Baekhyun diam, ia menunduk dalam, kemudian…..

Bruukk..

Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut dengan apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan. Ya, Baekhyun tengah berlutut dibawah kaki Tuan Park Jungsu.

"Jebal.. Biarkan hiks..hiks.. aku menggantikan posisi Luhan hyung.."

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^.^**_

"eomma.." Guman Baekhyun lirih sesekali ia menghela nafas berat.

"Apa ini jalan yang benar? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini bukan perkara mudah, ini masalah hati, eomma.."

"aku tidak mengenalnya, aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Ini pasti akan sulit sekali."

"Seandainya saja eomma ada disini menemaniku." Ucap Baekhyun pada bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul dari sebuah kaca besar yang terpasang dikamar itu.

Ia memang terlihat sangat tampan dan mengagumkan sekarang tapi disisi lain ia juga terlihat amat menyedihkan.

"eomma bogoshipo.. Saranghae.."

.

.

.

"Aku pikir kau akan mengalah. Bukankah kau sudah memiliki anak dari Cho Kyuhyun, Taeyeon-_ah_?" Tanya tuan Jungsu, dari nada bicaranya terdengar seperti ia sedang menahan emosi.

"Tidak! Aku menginginkan putraku. Lagipula putriku masih kecil dan aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk memimpin perusahaanku sekarang." Jawab wanita paruh baya tersebut yang ternyata bernama Kim Taeyeon, mantan istri dari Tuan Park Jungsu.

Kim Taeyeon telah menikah lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun adan telah memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Cho Seohyun yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

"Kau telah meninggalkannya, Cho Taeyeon." Tuan Jungsu menekankan kata marga 'Cho' pada Taeyaon.

"Bahkan suamimu saja tidak menginginkan kehadirannya dan sekarang dengan seenaknya kau mau membawanya pergi? Cih, tidak akan kubiarkan." Emosi Tuan Jungsu.

BRAAKKK…

"Cukup!" Taeyeon terlihat emosi.

"Jaga bicaramu! Jangan sekali-sekali kau berani berbicara jelek tentang suamiku. Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik darimu, Jungsu-_ya_!" Bentak Taeyeon penuh amarah.

"Yeobo, jangan emosi! Tolonglah, jaga sikapmu.." Cho Kyuhyun mulai ikut turun tangan menenangkan istrinya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan pertengkaran sepasang mantan suami istri ini. Sedangkan Seohyun tengah menangis keras lantaran kaget mendengar suara gebrakan meja yang dibuat eommanya sendiri. Tentu mereka tidak tahu masalah apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

"Tuan Park dan Nyonya Kim, Tuan muda Park Chanyeol sudah datang." Beritahu seorang pelayan dengan tergesa.

Dua orang yang baru saja bertengkar mulut itu seketika diam dan sedikit merapikan penampilan mereka. Mencoba bersikap biasa seolah kejadian barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

Dari arah pintu terlihat seorang namja masuk kedalam restorant. Namja itu tampan, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Dengan balutan baju formal kharisma namja itu semakin terpancar. Namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol POV

Aku sudah mencium gelagat aneh dari appa, tiba-tiba saja dua minggu yang lalu appa menugaskanku pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan disana. Tidak biasanya aku ditugaskan diluar. Aku tidak bisa menolak, ini semua juga demi perusahaan kami. Rencananya aku akan tinggal dinegeri sakura tersebut untuk 1 bulan kedepan, tapi baru 2 minggu disini appa sudah menghubungiku, menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Korea karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganku. Ini aneh!

Aku baru saja tiba disebuah restorant steak yang lumayan terkenal yang sudah dipesan appa untuk acara makan malam. Tak kusangka disana juga ada eomma dan keluarga barunya. Sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan sekali melihat mereka, tapi aku harus bersikap sopan seperti yang selalu appa katakan padaku.

"Selamat malam appa, eomma dan Kyuhyun ahjussi.." Sapaku seramah mungkin.

"Sayang, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau makan dengan teratur saat di Jepang kemarin?" Tanya eomma yang memberiku pelukan hangat juga sebuah ciuman dikening.

"Aku baik, eomma. Eomma tak perlu khawatir." Balasku.

"Seohyun_-ah_, kenapa dia menangis?" Tanyaku heran.

"eumm.. dia hanya haus. Yeobo, berikan Seohyun minum sepertinya dia kehausan." Ucap eomma pada suaminya. Eomma pasti berbohong, sebelum aku datang aku yakin eomma dan appa bertengkar. Aura tegangnya masih dapat kurasakan. Sungguh!

"Chanyeol, duduklah!" perintah appa yang langsung kuturuti.

"sebenarnya ada acara apa ini? Kelihatannya penting." Tanyaku penasaran. Aku mengambil posisi duduk disamping namja mungil yang belum kukenal ini. Namja itu mempunyai wajah yang imut, tampan sekaligus cantik dalam waktu yang sama. Aku suka melihatnya..

Itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sudah dua minggu ini kurindukan karena tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Kami terpisah jarak antara Jepang dan Korea.

"Siapa namja ini? Aku belum pernah melihatnya." tanyaku penasaran.

"Annyeong haseyo.. joenaun Byun Baekhyun imnida." Namja mungil itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"ah, ne.. Park Chanyeol imnida." Aku menjabat tangannya.

Baekhyun? Nama yang cantik.

Tangan Baekhyun sangat lembut. Jari-jarinya lentik sekali seperti yeoja. Apa Baekhyun benar-benar seorang yeoja? Lihatlah! Dia bahkan memakai eyeliner. Seorang namja bereyeliner? Tapi aku akui itu tidak terlihat aneh, bahkan eyeliner itu membuat kharismanya semakin terpancar. Cantik!

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya appa.

"Ne." Jawabku singkat.

Menyukai? Tentu saja.. Oh sungguh! Aku sangat menyukai namja yang memiliki wajah imut dan cantik. Aku sangat senang jika mempunyai kesempatan untuk berteman dengannya.

"Kalau begitu Baekhyun akan menjadi tunanganmu malam ini." Ucap appa.

"MWOO?!" kagetku. Mataku melebar maksimal.

Apakah aku salah dengar? Kurasa tidak!

"Appa, jangan becanda! Kalian mengerjaiku?" tanyaku. Aku tahu ini serius, appa bukan tipe orang yang suka main-main tapi tidak ada salahnyakan jika aku bertanya supaya lebih jelas.

"Tidak." Jawab appa singkat.

Oke! Aku mulai frustasi..

Apa ini? Jika aku bertunangan dengan Baekhyun bagaimana dengan namjachinguku? Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan segera mengetahuinya.

"aku.. a-aku tidak bisa." Jawabku.

"kenapa?" Tanya eomma cepat.

"karena aku tidak mengenalnya." Jelasku beralasan.

Aku bisa saja berkata pada mereka bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanku setelah acara makan malam ini berakhir. Apa kalian tahu? Appaku sangat tidak menyukai kekasihku, Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh setelah ini karena aku sudah memutuskan mulai saat ini Baekhyun akan tinggal bersamamu." Jelas appa.

"Apa?!" pekikku.

"jika kau tidak menyukainya tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa ikut eomma pulang ke Cina, namja disana juga tidak kalah menarik, eomma jamin kau akan menyukainya." Ucap eomma.

Apa? Ikut eomma? Seseorang yang tidak pernah berada disisiku sekalipun aku membutuhkannya. Hah! Rasanya aku semakin jauh untuk menggapainya, apalagi sekarang eomma sudah memiliki Kyuhyun ahjussi dan Seohyun. Apa aku masih mempunyai arti baginya? Kupikir sudah tidak lagi.

Jangan kira aku tidak mengetahui semuanya, aku tahu Kyuhyun ahjussi tidak menyukaiku. Dulu dialah orang yang selalu menghalangi eomma untuk bertemu denganku. Orang yang selalu mematikan sambungan telfonkuketika aku merindukan eommaku. Bahkan aku pernah mendapatkan pesan ancaman darinya untuk menjauhi eomma. Apa salahku? Waktu itu aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang belum mengerti arti perpisahan. Ah! Itu kenangan pahit tidak seharusnya untuk diingat. Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja bukan?

Aku tahu saat ini appa dan eomma sedang berselisih, tapi kenapa harus aku yang menjadi korbannya? Menyebalkan! Kenapa appa? Kenapa tak kau bawa Do Kyungsoo saja sebagai calonku? Aku akan langsung memilihnya sebagai tunanganku, kalau perlu besoknya langsung menikah dan hidupku akan bahagia selamanya. Baiklah, segera kita akhiri saja semua ini..

"Appa.. aku tidak bisa bertunangan dengan Baekhyun.." ucapku membuka suara.

"kenapa?" Tanya eomma antusias.

"s-sebenarnya a-aku sudah memiliki namjachingu pilihanku sendiri." Jawabku. Akhirnya kata-kata ini keluar juga. Pabo!

"apa yang kau maksud itu Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya appa sinis.

"N-ne.." jawabku sedikit takut.

BRUUAAKK…

Semua yang ada disana terlihat kaget karena suara gebrakan meja yang disebabkan oleh appa. Appa sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bersiap untuk menumpahkan semua amarahnya.

"Sudah kubilang padamu berpuluh kali untuk putus dengannya. Dia namja jalang, tak punya aturan. Kau termakan olehnya!" bentak appa murka. Selalu ini yang kuterima jika aku berkata jujur tentang hubunganku dan Kyungsoo.

Semua mata tertuju pada kami. Eomma terlihat sangat kaget dengan suara bentakan appa, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, mulut namja itu bahkan sampai ternganga. Untunglah Kyuhyun ahjussi tadi terlihat pergi ketoilet bersama Seohyun sesaat sebelum kejadian ini terjadi, kalau tidak Seohyun pasti akan menangis ketakutan.

"tapi aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya, appa." Ucapku merendah. Aku harus tetap mengalah demi Kyungsoo. Jika aku melawan maka Kyungsoo akan semakin terlihat jelek dimata appa.

"Cih! Kau bilang cinta? Tahu apa kau soal cinta? Bahkan sekarang saja matamu sudah buta oleh cinta namja jalang itu da kau tak menyadari semuanya." Sinis appa, meskipun tidak lagi membentak seperti tadi.

Namja jalang?

Jujur saja aku agak risih mendengar namjachingiku disebut seperti itu. Itu terdengar sangat rendahan.

"jangan sebut namjachinguku sebagai namja jalang!" tekanku.

"memangnya kenapa? Bukankah sebutan itu cocok sekali untuknya? Untuk namja yang mempunyai banyak kekasih seperti dia." Uxapan appa kali ini membuat emosiku mencapai batas maksimalnya.

"Cukup!" bentakku tepat dihadapan appa. Bahkan aku sudah berdiri dari kursiku.

"Appa menfitnahnya. Appa membencinya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Apa salahnya? Katakan padaku!"

Kulihat appa ikut berdiri dihadapanku dan…..

Plaakk!

"Jungsu-_ya_!" seru eomma.

"Aboji, tenanglah.." Baekhyun sudah berdiri disamping appa, berusaha menenangkannya.

Ne, appa menamparku..

Sakit!

"Aku bahkan tidak berani menuduh seseorang jika tidak ada sebab yang pasti." Jelas appa melembut.

"Kau bertunangan dengan Baekhyun sekarang atau tetap memilih Kyungsoo dan lupakan kenyataan bahwa aku pernah menjadi appamu." Ucap appa lirih namun tegas.

"Jungsu-ya! Apa yang kau katakan? Kau tidak hanya melukai fisiknya tapi kau juga melukai hatinya!" bentak eomma yang sudah berada disampingku. Berusaha memelukku.

Melupakan kenyataan bahwa appa pernah menjadi appaku? Aku bahkan tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang eomma dan sekarang apakah aku harus kehilangan kasih sayang dari seorang appa juga.

"bicaralah, sayang.. agar appamu tidak semakin marah." Ucap eomma yang tengah memelukku dengan badan mungilnya, bahkan eomma sudah menangis disana.

Aku menunduk.

"Aku memilih bertunangan." Ucapku lirih.

Chanyeol POV end

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

"Ah, Tuan Li.. Suatu kehormatan anda bisa datang diacara pertunangan putraku." Ucap Jungsu aboji, ia tengah menyambut beberapa tamunya. Acara pertunangan ini berlangsung tertutup dan hanya dihadiri oleh tamu-tamu penting.

"Mari kuperkenalkan dengan calon menantuku." Ajak Jungsu aboji. Aku hanya mendengar suara mereka dibelakang karena posisiku sekarang membelakangi mereka. Aku tidak berminat untuk berbaur, entahlah! Akhir-akhir ini pikiranku kacau karena memikirkan keadaan Luhan hyung dan juga Kris.

"Baekhyun_-ah._. kemarilah sebentar!" Panggil Jungsu aboji saat aku tengah mengambil minuman dimeja. Aku menoleh, sedetik kemudian….

Deg

Prankkk..

"Kris." Gumanku hampir tak terdengar. Aku sangat terkejut sampai tak menyadari gelas yang kupegang telah terjatuh.

"Ya! Gwanchana? Apa tanganmu terluka?" Tanya Jungsu aboji panik.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Mianhae, aboji.. tanganku sedikit licin tadi.." jawabku asal. Benarkah yang kulihat ini? Kris ada disana, ia terlihat sangat terkejut sama sepertiku.

"Apa namja ini tunangan Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris sesaat setelah ia dapat menguasai rasa keterkejutannya.

"Ne, bagaimana menurut anda, Tuan Li?" Tanya Jungsu aboji.

Tuan Li? Apa ini? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Sangat manis.. Chanyeol beruntung bisa mendapatkannya." Jawab Kris sembari menunjukan senyumannya. Sungguh! Hatiku sakit sekali melihatnya. Sudah! Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu! Kau sama sakitnya sepertiku, bukan?

"Kevin Li imnida.." ucap Kris sembari menyodorkan tangannya.

Apa ini? Bahkan sekarang kami seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

"Byun B-baekhyun imnida." Balasku susah payah. Ingin rasanya aku menangis dan berlari menjauh saat ini juga.

"Tuan Park, mianhamnida aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan. Untuk proyek terbaru yang telah kita rencanakan, aku akan datang minggu depan untuk membahasnya lebih lanjut." Ucap Kris akhirnya. Aku tahu sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghindariku. Maafkan aku..

Kris, mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku bukan kekasih yang baik untukmu. Bahkan aku belum rela untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita disaat statusku sudah menjadi tunangan orang lain. Jebal.. biarkan saja seperti ini sampai akhirnya waktulah yang akan menujukkan kebenarannya. Aku mencintaimu…

.

.

.

**END OR TBC?**

**Tergantung minat para readers..**

**makasih banyak buat readerdeul yang udah bersedia ninggalin review.. :)**

**Thanks to :**

** .921025 | Kim Eun Seob | SyJessi22 | Baekrisyeol | Novey | baekyeolidiots | .HardShipper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"Baby, buka mulutmu.." perintah Chanyeol yang bermaksud ingin menyuapkan es cream rasa coklat kemulut Kyungsoo.

"Aaa…" Kyungsoo menuruti. Sesendok es cream itu sukses masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"enak?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mashita.." ucap Kyungsoo senang yang membuat Chanyeol ikut memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

Appanya-Tuan Jungsu-memberi waktu liburan sehari mengingat Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari Jepang kemarin. Ia memutuskan pergi ketaman bermain dan berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian ini berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah menaiki hampir semua wahana yang ada disana, menonton atraksi hewan, berfoto, membeli permen kapas, dan melakukan semua hal wajar yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Tanpa sadar hari sudah menjelang sore tapi mereka tetap saja asik duduk berhadapan sembari memakan satu cup es cream ukuran jumbo.

"Yeollie, suapi aku lagi!" pinta Kyungsoo manja.

"as you wish, Baby. Buka mulutmu…" Chanyeol sudah akan menyuapi Kyungsoo, tapi ponsel yang berada didalam saku celananya tiba-tiba bergetar membuat ia tidak berkonsentrasi karena harus merogoh kantong celananya guna mencari keberadaan ponsel tersebut.

"Kau lama sekali." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"sebentar, Baby. Ponselku bergetar." Ucap Chanyeol yang masih terus merogoh kantong celananya. Kyungsoo sudah memasang tampang ngambek disana.

"kau bilang akan menghabiskan waktumu seharian ini denganku? Kenapa kau masih mempedulikan ponselmu?" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Baby, mianhae.. Siapa tahu ini urusan penting."

Tetap merogoh kantongnya.

"Dapat!" serunya ketika berhasil mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut namun sayangnya itu sudah tidak lagi bergetar. Kyungsoo tidak peduli, ia sudah terlanjur ngambek. Bibirnya mengerucut karena kesal.

"Baby, kajja kita lanjutkan lagi." Ajak Chanyeol tapi Kyungsoo tak meresponnya.

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

"Aigo~ ini hanya masalah sepele. Jangan marah, ne?" bujuk Chanyeol. Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak mau mendengarnya

Hening..

Chanyeol beranjak, menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau tak mau berbicara denganku, aku akan melumat bibirmu itu dihadapan semua orang yang ada disini." Bisiknya lirih.

Blush

Rona merah langsung nampak ketara diwajah Kyungsoo, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

"Dasar_ pervert_!" umpat Kyungsoo yang membuat tawa Chanyeol semakin keras.

"Maka dari itu kau jangan marah.." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. Tapi kau jangan mengulanginya lagi. Aku tidak suka saat kau mengacuhkanku seperti tadi. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Kyungsoo, jari telunjuknya bahkan sudah mengacung kearah Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku sangat mengerti!"

"…..Lihatlah, es creamnya sudah hampir meleleh. Buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapimu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. Lakukan dengan benar!" Kyungsoo menuruti.

"Ne.." Chanyeol mengambil sesendok es cream dari cupnya dan dengan perlahan menyuapkannya pada Kyungsoo, namun sial ketika hampir saja es cream itu masuk kedalam mulut kekasihnya, ponselnya diatas meja kembali bergetar dan tertera sebuah nama disana. Nama yamg tak asing lagi baginya.

**'appa calling' **

"MWOO?!" Kaget Chanyeol. Konsentrasi akan sendok es creamnya buyar, bahkan tanpa sadar sendok es cream tersebut dengan sukses berbelok masuk kedalam hidung mancung Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memasukanya kedalam hidungku, pabo!" Umpat Kyungsoo. Wajahnya sudah merah padam karena marah.

Chanyeol yang kaget dengan teriakan Kyungsoo segera menoleh kearahnya dan menemukan kekasihnya itu tengah marah sembari membersihkan hidungnya dari sisa-sisa es cream.

"Baby, mianhae.. Aku tidak sengaja." Chanyeol segera mengambil tisu bermaksud untuk membersihkan hidung kekasihnya, tapi tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Sinisnya. Chanyeol tak mempedulikan Kyungsoo sementara. Segera ia menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponsel touchscreennya.

"Ne, appa. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu panggilan itu tersambung.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Appa ingin berbicara padanya." Tanya appa diseberang sana.

_'mati kau Park Chanyeol!'_ batin Chanyeol.

"B-baekhyun sedang.. B-baekhyun.. Oh, ne.. Dia sedang memilih makanan disana, sepertinya sibuk sekali menentukan makanan apa yang ia inginkan. Kami sedang jalan-jalan sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol bohong.

"Baekhyun?.. siapa Baekhyun?"

Sebuah suara terdengar dan itu jelas adalah suara Kyungsoo.

Hah! Chanyeol akan direbus hidup-hidup oleh appanya kalau sampai appanya tahu ia sedang bersama Kyungsoo sekarang.

"…apa? Suara siapa itu?" Tanya appanya.

Mati kau!

Chanyeol segera membekap mulut Kyungsoo, memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Anak ini memang selalu curiga jika ada nama namja lain yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tipe orang yang pencemburu.

"Mungkin appa salah dengar, lagipula ini tempat umum jadi mungkin tadi appa mendengar suara orang-orang yang ada disekitar sini." Bohong Chanyeol.

"Ne, kau benar."

Hah, akhirnya...

"Pastikan Baekhyun mengaktifkan ponselnya supaya aku lebih mudah untuk menghubunginya." Pesan appanya.

"Ne. Aku akan memberitahunya nanti." Balas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah sampaikan salamku padanya. Aku mencintai kalian.." ucap appanya sebelum mengakhiri telfonnya.

"Ne. aku juga men-…. Ah, maksudku kami juga mencintai appa." Ralat Chanyeol yang kemudian memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

Aura tak enak langsung menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa ia berhutang penjelasan pada Kyungsoo.

"Siapa Baekhyun? Jelaskan padaku!" Desak Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, tidak menduga secepat ini kekasihnya akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Ia mulai membuka suara...

"B-baekhyun.. B-baekhyun dia….."

.

.

.

Chanyeol POV

Aku sedang berjalan menuju apartemenku bersama Kyungsoo. Jangan tanya bagaimana Kyungsoo masih mau berdekatan denganku. Lihatlah tangan, kening, dan wajahku! Semua ini hasil karyanya.

Kyungsoo tak terima ketika aku mengatakan bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah tunanganku, dia langsung menangis meraung-raung, memukuliku membabi buta, mencakar serta menggigit tanganku. Aku tidak marah ketika Kyungsoo memperlakukanku seperti itu. Aku tahu ini semua ia lakukan hanya sekedar takut kehilanganku. Tangisnya berhenti ketika dengan lantang aku berkata padanya bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Baekhyun, aku hanya mencintainya. Aku berjanji akan mencari cara untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun secepatnya.

"Aku ingin menginap diapartemenmu, Yeollie." Ucap Kyungsoo saat aku sedang memasukkan nomor password pada pintu apartemenku.

"Baby, kau tahukan appa selalu datang kesini tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu." Jelasku beralasan. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menghindarkannya dari Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka sampai bertemu.

Klik

Pintu terbuka

Tunggu! Bukankah itu sepatu milik Baekhyun?

Aish!

Kenapa dia menaruhnya sembarangan. Kuharap Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya.

Sepasang sepatu berwarna merah dengan ukuran mungil tergeletak begitu saja didekat rak penyimpanan sepatu yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu utama.

"Chagiya.. kita langsung keruang tengah saja, ne." Ajakku cepat dengan menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju ruang tengah.

Apa lagi ini? Sejak kapan apartemenku memiliki wangi strawberry seperti ini? Ini pasti perbuatan Baekhyun. Awas saja kau!

Kyungsoo duduk disofa ruang tengah, tangannya mencari remote televisi. Setelah menemukannya ia segera menyalakan tv tersebut, mengganti chanelnya beberapa kali untuk mencari tontonan yang menarik. Hah, untung saja Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya.

"Yeollie.." Kyungsoo mendengus seperti mencium bau yang tidak biasa dari apartemen ini.

"kenapa sekarang apartemenmu mempunyai aroma strawberry seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Huh! Ternyata dia menyadarinya..

"aku juga tidak tahu, Baby. Mungkin Jung ahjumma yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini." Jawabku asal. Aku tahu betul ini semua perbuatan Baekhyun. Saat kami menginap dirumah appa kemarin ia makan segala macam makanan yang mempunyai rasa strawberry. Ia juga tak mau meminum susu coklatnya saat sarapan, akhirnya appa yang pergi untuk membelikan susu strawberry disupermarket terdekat.

Appa selalu memanjakan bocah itu. Appa hanya akan tersenyum dan tertawa jika Baekhyun berada didekatnya. Sebenarnya siapa anak appa? Aku atau Baekhyun?jujur saja! Aku iri padanya.. sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin membahas namja manja itu.

Kuhampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk santai diatas sofa panjang sembari menonton tayangkan kartun favoritnya, keroro -.-

Sesekali ia tertawa dan kadang tersenyum ketika ada adegan lucu disana. Ya, Kyungsoo selalu terlihat sempurna dimataku. Kupeluk pinggangnya dari samping, aku tahu sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan marah karena merasa terganggu.

"Yeollie! Lepaskan! Jangan menggangguku, kau tahukan aku sedang menonton?!" jengkelnya.

Benarkan?

Tapi aku tidak peduli, semakin kueratkan pelukanku dipinggang kecilnya.

Kyungsoo berontak.

"kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku? Apa kau mau kupukul seperti tadi, hah?" Ancamnya. Segera kulepaskan, bukan karena takut tapi aku ingin sedikit mengerjainya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Baby! Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatku kesakitan?" Tanyaku memelas. Wajah kesal yang tadinya ditunjukkan Kyungsoo kini berubah melembut.

"Apakah ini masih sakit?" Tanyanya sembari menyentuh pipiku yang memerah dengan bekas tiga cakaran kukunya.

"Ne, masih sakit sekali." Jawabku.

"Mianhae.. aku sudah menyakitimu." Ucapnya tertunduk dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Uljima.." Bujukku. Kuangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Berjanjilah padaku! Kau tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk pergi meninggalkanku." Ucapku.

"Ne. Aku berjanji. Saranghae, Yeollie.." Ucapnya.

"Nado." Kukecup lembut bibirnya. Hanya sebentar, aku tak mau larut terlalu dalam karena Kyungsoo termasuk tipe orang yang agresif. Sekali memancingnya maka ia akan membuatmu bekerja sampai pagi.

Jujur saja aku belum pernah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengannya meskipun ia cukup sering memintaku untuk melakukannya. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi entah kenapa wajah appa selalu melintas diotakku ketika aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar pada Kyungsoo. Rupanya appa benar-benar tidak menyetujui hubungan kami.

"Aku haus." Ucapku yang kemudian beranjak dari sofa. "Kau mau kuambilkan minuman juga?" Tawarku.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat karena ia tengah kembali berkonsentrasi pada tontonannya yang tadi sempat terputus karenaku.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Aku tahu hanya ada air putih saja disini karena persediaan makanan telah dikosongkan beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum aku berangkat ke Jepang. Rencananya aku baru akan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk barbelanja persediaan makanan besok.

Sebenarnya aku sedang kelaparan sekarang dan aku hanya iseng ketika membuka pintu lemari es, berharap akan ada sebuah keajaiban yang datang dan membuat lemari es kosong ini menjadi penuh dengan...

"MWOO?! STRAWBERRY!"

.

.

.

"Baby, kau harus pulang sekarang." Ucapku menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan terburu-buru. Aku baru saja dari dapur dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. Strawberry memonopoli sebagian isi lemari es miliku. Byun Baekhyun itu memang benar-benar!

"Kenapa? Filmnya belum berakhir, Yeollie." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Appa dalam perjalanan menuju kemari." Ucapku asal. Bohong! Tentu saja. Apapun alasannya asalkan tidak membuatnya curiga kalau saat ini aku sedang mengusirnya secara halus dari sini.

"Mwo?!" Kagetnya. " Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Mianhae.. Aku baru sempat membuka ponselku dan ternyata sudah ada pesan dari appa seperti itu." Jelasku.

"Aish! Kau ini.. baiklah! Aku pulang." Ucapnya yang kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama, memasang sepatunya asal-asalan.. kelihatannya panik sekali.

"Gunakan sepatumu dengan benar! Nanti kau bisa terjatuh kalau tidak memasang talinya dengan benar." Peringatku.

"Ne." Jawabnya singkat.

Setelah selesai Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempatnya dan setengah berlari menuju lift diujung sana. Aku mengikuti langkahnya setelah kututup kembali pintu apartemenku. Tidak susah mengikutinya karena langkah kakiku jauh lebih lebar darinya. Ketika didalam lift, Kyungsoo tetap saja terlihat panik. Kugenggam erat tangannya agar ia sedikit tenang.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Baby." Ucapku menenangkan.

"Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu, Yeollie.. Kalau sampai appamu melihat kita bersama, pasti dia akan melakukan sesuatu agar kita berpisah." Ucapnya khawatir.

Ding

Pintu lift terbuka menampakkan luasnya lobi apartement.

Mmian, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Ucapku menyesal.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa naik taksi." Jawabnya. Sebuah taksi datang mendekat kearah kami setelah Kyungsoo memanggilnya yang kemudian berhenti tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

Chu~

Kyungsoo mencium pipiku kilat.

"Aku pulang." Pamitnya yang kemudian masuk kekursi penumpang.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan." Aku membantunya menutup kembali pintu taksinya. Taksi yang membawa Kyungsoo mulai melaju dan menghilang diujung belokan sana.

_'Mianhae, Baby. Hari ini aku_ _banyak sekali membohongimu'_ batinku menyesal.

Ah, ne!

Aku teringat seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan sampai aku harus rela mengusir 'SooBaby'ku dari apartement.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Gumanku geram. Aku berjalan menuju lift untuk kembali keapartemenku.

Chanyeol POV end

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi penumpang. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang. Untung saja tadi Jungsu ahjussi belum sampai dan tidak sempat melihatnya.

Cintanya pada namja tinggi bak tiang listrik itu semakin hari semakin dalam saja, padahal Chanyeol tidak pernah mau menyentuhnya. Hubungan pacaran mereka hanya sebatas gandengan tangan, pelukan, ciuman dipipi, dibibir saja sangat jarang itupun kalau Kyungsoo memaksa Chanyeol melakukannya atau ketika Kyungsoo marah pada Chanyeol, biasanya chanyeol yang akan mencium Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu dan itu hanya sebuah ciuman singkat saja.

Sebelumnya Kyungsoo tidak akan tahan lama berpacaran dengan tipe orang seperti itu.

Sisi baik yang diambil Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol adalah namja itu sangat perhatian, setia, peduli, dan tidak pernah menuntut apapun padanya. Sangat berbeda dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu yang hanya mencari kepuasan dirinya saja.

Ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya karena selama ini diam-diam ia telah bermain dengan namja lain, teman satu kampusnya. Membohongi Chanyeol dengan berkata bahwa ia tipe orang yang setia, juga menuntut Chanyeol untuk selalu mencintainya, hanya dia seorang.

Itu egois!

Drrt drrtt drtt

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan gambar masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

Deg!

Sudah satu bulan terakhir ini Kyungsoo mendapat terror pesan gambar dari seseorang yang entah siapa itu. Dengan gemetar tangannya menekan tombol 'open' pada menu ponselnya.

Klik

Gambar terbuka.

Hampir saja jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika melihat gambar dari si pengirim misterius. Mata bulat Kyungsoo membulat sempurna, tanpa berkedip dipandanginya foto itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Foto dirinya dengan Kim Jongin, kekasih gelapnya.

Kyungsoo panik.

"Ahjussi, tolong turunkan aku dihalte depan sana!" Perintah Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

Halte itu sudah terlihat didepan matanya, begitu taksi itu berhenti Kyungsoo segera membayar ongkosnya. Ia buru-buru keluar dari sana, bahkan ia tak mengindahkan teriakan supir taksi yang akan memberikan kembalian uangnya.

Kyungsoo mencari sebuah nomor telfon dikontak ponselnya. Mengacaknya dengan tak sabar dan gemetar, begitu ketemu nomor yang dicarinya segera ia menekan tombol 'call' pada layar ponselnya.

Tut tuutt tutt..

Telfon tersambung.

"Cepatlah.. Jebal!" Gumannya panik bahkan kedua matanya sudah memerah karena menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar.

Klik

"Yeobose-…."

"Jongin~! hiks.. hiks.." Tangisnya langsung pecah ketika mendengar suara Jongin diseberang sana.

"Hyung? Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Jongin panik.

"Orang itu menerorku lagi. Aku takut, Jonginie.. hiks.. hiks.." Jawab Kyungsoo, suaranya terdengar gemetar dan ketakutan.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu." Tanya Jongin.

"hiks.. hiks.. aku berada dihalte bus dekat rumahmu hiks.. hiks.." Jawabnya terisak.

"Arraseo.. Aku akan kesana sekarang!"

Tut tutt tutt..

Jongin kalang kabut menukar celana pendeknya dengan jins, memakai jaketnya asal, juga sempat mencari kunci mobil yang sialnya ia lupa menaruhnya dimana. Begitu ketemu Jongin segera turun dari kamarnya yang berada dikamar atas dan segera memakai sepatunya cepat kemudian berlari menuju garasi tempat mobilnya terparkir. Setelah mobil itu keluar dari garasi, Jongin langsung tancap gas menuju halte bus tempat Kyungsoo berada.

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk sampai dihalte tersebut karena memang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Hyung!" Seru Jongin begitu melihat Kyungsoo. Jongin berlari cepat kearahnya kemudian membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan namja bermata bulat itu. Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya erat seolah meminta perlindungan pada namja tan tersebut, ia menangis sesunggukan disana.

"Jongin.. hiks.. hiks.. aku takut hiks.. siapa orang itu?" Rancau Kyungsoo.

"Uljima.. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin lembut masih dengan posisi yang tidak berubah.

"ini…"

"….foto ini, lihatlah!" Kyungsoo memberikan ponselnya pada Jongin. Itu foto mereka dua hari lalu disebuah lobi hotel. Difoto tersebut tampak Kyungsoo sedang memeluk mesra Jongin.

"hiks.. hiks.. seseorang tengah memata-mataiku. Mungkin orang itu suruhan Jungsu ahjussi hiks.. hiks.. benarkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"Ne, itu bisa saja." Jawab Jongin datar.

"hiks.. hiks.. aku takut, Jonginie.. aku takut hiks.. hiks.." tangis Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertunduk lesu menatap namja mungil bermata bulat yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengisi harinya. Mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan juga meringankan hatinya dari segala beban.

Awalnya ia hanya main-main saja saat mendekati Kyungsoo dikantin kampus. Jongin dengan senang hati menerima tantangan dari Taemin yang akan mentraktirnya makan apapun selama satu bulan penuh jika berhasil mendekati Kyungsoo dan tidak termakan oleh rayuannya. Jongin harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo setelah berjalan satu minggu, itu peraturan yang Taemin buat.

Dikampus Kyungsoo lumayan terkenal karena ia mempunyai suara yang merdu dan pandai bernyanyi, nilai akademiknya juga lumayan bagus. Tapi sayang, pandangan miring kerap disangkut pautkan dengan dirinya. Kyungsoo sering terlihat gonta ganti pasangan bahkan mempunyai pacar lebih dari satu. Parahnya namja-namja disana tetap saja mau diduakan olehnya, salah satunya adalah Jongin.

Jongin termakan sumpahnya sendiri, dengan percaya diri ia berkata pada Taemin kalau ia tidak akan pernah jatuh ledalam pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Tapi sekarang?

See!

Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari sebulan. Bukankah waktu yang Taemin tentukan hanya satu minggu saja? Hanya mengagumi seorang Do Kyungsoo?

Tidak!

Bahkan lebih,

Jongin mencintainya..

Jongin bersumpah akan menjadikan Kyungsoo satu-satunya miliknya.

"Jonginie, palli! Kita harus pergi dari sini.." Suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Orang itu pasti mengikutiku sekarang, kajja!" Rancau Kyungsoo panik, ia menarik tangan Jongin untuk segera meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, hyung? Ada aku disini." Ucap Jongin lesu. Hatinya sakit ketika melihat Kyungsoo takut akan kehilangan Chanyeol. Jika Kyungsoo hanya mencintai Chanyeol, lalu apa arti dirinya bagi Kyungsoo?

"Aku akan tetap berada disisimu bahkan ketika Park Chanyeol pergi meninggalkanmu." Ucap Jongin lirih.

"Tidak, Jonginie! Chanyeol mencintaiku dan selamanya akan seperti itu." Teriak Kyungsoo. Ia sudah hampir menumpahkan air matanya lebih deras lagi.

Menyangkut soal Chanyeol, Kyungsoo belum siap untuk ditinggalkan oleh namja yang amat sangat dicintainya tersebut. Tidak terpikir olehnya posisi Chanyeol bisa digantikan.

"Baiklah. Kajja kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Jongin akhirnya.

Berdebat dengan Kyungsoo saat ini tidak ada baiknya, untuk itu Jongin memilih mengalah saja.

.

.

.

"Bangun kau!" Chanyeol menarik paksa selimut yang Baekhyun kenakan, melempar selimut itu jauh-jauh.

"Ayo cepat bangun!" Ditariknya tangan Baekhyun kasar agar namja mungil itu cepat beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, efek mengantuk masih sangat melekat. Ia lelah karena seharian ini sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya tapi matanya segera terbuka karena dibangunkan secara kasar oleh Chanyeol.

"Aish! Aku masih mengantuk, Park Chanyeol." Sebal Baekhyun sembari mengucek kedua matanya.

"Tidak pemalas! Keluar kau dari kamarku!" Gertak Chanyeol. Didorongnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun sampai keluar dari kamarnya.

"Lalu aku mau tidur dimana?" Kesal Baekhyun karena perbuatan Chanyeol barusan.

"Terserah kau saja asal jangan dikamarku, lagipula kamarmu ada disebelah bukan disini.." Ucap Chanyeol marah.

"Tapi disana tidak ada pemanas ruangannya.." Ucap Baekhyun, ia masih ingin membela diri.

Sungguh!

Baekhyun tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa pemanas ruangan. Ia tidak tahan udara dingin, ia mudah sekali terserang flu dan demam.

"Aku camkan padamu! Kau hanya menumpang disini. Jangan bertindak semaumu. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan tinggal seatap denganmu! Tak sadarkah jika kau sudah merampas kebahagiaanku?! Kau perusak Byun Baekhyun. Tak sadarkah kau akan hal itu, hah?" Bentak Chanyeol dipuncak kemarahannya.

Baekhyun menunduk, merasakan butiran air mata yang mulai jatuh dari kedua matanya. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan semarah ini padanya.

"hiks.."

Demi apapun juga ini sama sekali bukan kesalahannya. Apa Chanyeol tidak sadar jika Baekhyun juga korban dari masalah ini?

"Kau namja tapi mengapa kau mudah sekali menangis? Aku benci melihat namja cengeng sepertimu." Geramnya lagi.

Keluarkan saja semuanya agar kau puas Park Chanyeol!

Baekhyun masih setia membisu, membiarkan air matanya semakin deras.

"Buang semua persediaan strawberrymu didalam lemari esku! Itu menjijikkan!" Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia menutup kasar pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa menuju dapur, dikeluarkannya semua persediaan strawberrynya dari dalam lemari es.

"Kau cengeng Byun Baekhyun!" Geramnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau menyusahkan!" Ucapnya sembari membuang sekotak es cream strawberry kedalam tong sampah.

"Kau perusak kebahagiaan!" Membuang susu strawberry.

"Kau hanya menumpang disini! Jangan bertindak semaumu!" Membuang selai rasa strawberry.

"Kau tidak diharapkan, sadarlah pabo!" Teriaknya yang diikuti dengan membuang semua persediaan strawberrynya yang masih tersisa.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun membenci strawberry.

.

.

.

Chanyeol POV

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Ah, ini sudah pagi ternyata..

"Masuk!" Ucapku malas.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok mungil Baekhyun.

"A-aku hanya ingin menyiapkan air panas juga pakaianmu." Ucapnya didepan pintu. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarku, mengerjakan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Aku memilih keluar saja, malas sekali melihatnya! Jujur saja aku tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Karena ada Baekhyun disini Jung ahjumma terpaksa dipulangkan kerumah appa lagi, padahal aku sangat menyukai apapun masakan yang dibuat olehnya. Aku juga tidak yakin kalau Baekhyun bisa memasak.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun menghampiriku dan berkata bahwa air panas dan pakaianku telah siap. Sempat kulihat Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur.

Apa yang ia lakukan?

Membuat sarapan?

Molla! Kalau memang iya kuharap ia tak membakar dapurku.

Aku sudah berpakaian rapi, hanya tinggal satu kekurangan saja. Aku tidak bisa memasang dasiku sendiri. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah menata sarapan kami.

"Bisa kau perbaiki dasiku?!" Perintahku.

"Ne." Balasnya. Ia segera menghampiriku, membongkar ulang dasi yang tadi kupasang asal-asalan.

Tangannya mulai bergerak memasang dasi dileherku dengan telaten. Wajahnya sedikit mendongak kearahku saat ini karena memang tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku tapi matanya tetap fokus pada dasi yang kukenakan, ia tak menghiraukan aku yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam.

Apa dia marah karena kejadian kemarin malam?

Apa dia membenciku?

Kalau jawabannya 'ya' aku akan sangat senang sekali karena memang itu yang kuinginkan sejak awal. Sampai kapanpun aku tak pernah menginginkannya berada disini.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Mian, aku harus pergi kekampus." Pamitnya.

Siapa yang peduli dia mau pergi kemana!

Ehh, aku teringat sesuatu..

"Tunggu!" Cegahku. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah creadit card dari dalam dompetku.

"Pergilah belanja secepatnya! Aku tidak mau sarapan seperti ini terus tiap pagi." Perintahku yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan olehnya, ia pergi setelah menerima creadit card tersebut.

Roti panggang dengan selai coklat dan segelas susu, itulah menu sarapan pagi ini.

Benarkan apa yang kukatakan? Baekhyun payah dalam memasak, aku tidak selera memakannya. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa membuat yang lebih dari ini.

Bicara tentang Kyungsoo, aku jadi merindukannya. Sedang apa ia sekarang? Lebih baik aku menghubunginya saja.

Aku meraih ponselku dan segera menghubunginya.

**_"maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah hub…"_**

Klik

Kemana dia?

Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya.

Chanyeol POV end

.

.

.

"euunghh Jonginie.."

Suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur mampir keindra pendengaran Jongin. Suara namja yang bisa membuat Jongin selalu merindukannya.

"Ne, hyung.. Tidurlah jika kau masih mengantuk." Ucap Jongin yang semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Mereka bergelung dalam sebuah selimut besar.

Semalam Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Jongin yang kebetulan appa dan eommanya sedang berada di Jepang untuk urusan pekerjaan. Tentu saja kesempatan bagus ini tidak akan disia-siakan olehnya. Jongin yang memang sudah mempunyai otak _pervert _segera saja mengajak Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu yang lebih intim, mereka baru berhenti ketika jarum jam menunjuk pukul tiga dini hari.

Tak henti-hentinya Jongin menciumi wajah namja mungil didekapannya. Ia merasa gemas sekali melihat wajah imut dan manis milik Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan! Aku masih mengantuk, aish!" Kesal Kyungsoo karena Jongin terus saja membuat tidurnya terganggu.

"Salahkan wajahmu yang manis ini, hyung. Aku bahkan ingin memakanmu sekarang juga." Ucapnya dengan tetap menciumi wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka matanya susah payah karena efek mengantuk masih menderanya.

Ia ingin pergi kekamar mandi untuk untuk menghindari Jongin, takut-takut Jongin akan mengulangi kejadian seperti yang tadi malam. Mood Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya itu sekarang, meskipun ia termasuk orang yang agresif bukan berarti ia tak punya rasa lelah, bukan?

Kyungsoo pikir tidur dikamar mandi lebih baik daripada terus diatas ranjang bersama Jongin dan memancing nafsu namja berkulit tan itu. Itu akan buruk!

"Yak! Mau kemana kau, hyung?" Tanya Jongin ketika Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Aku mau mandi, Jonginie." Jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"Aku ikut!"

Blush

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Kau mau kubunuh, hah?" Ancam Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh melihat kekasihnya itu salah tingkah karena ulahnya.

"Kurasa otakmu itu perlu diperbaiki. Umurmu baru sekian tapi isi otakmu sudah seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum saja."

Bruakkk..

Kyungsoo membanting keras pintu kamar mandi. Diluar terdengar Jongin tengah menertawakannya puas.

"Huftt.. Untung saja dia tidak benar-benar mengikutiku." Kyungsoo menuju wastafel, menyalakan kran untuk mencuci mukanya dan juga menggosok giginya. Air dingin dari shower mulai membasahi tubuhnya, seketika rasa kantuknya hilang karena dinginnya air yang membuat badannya terasa segar kembali.

"Sudah jam berapa ini? Apa Jongin tidak pergi kuliah?" gumannya.

Ceklek

"Jonginie.. Kau tidak kekampus?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Malas ah!" Jawabnya. Kyungsoo melihat sekilas Jongin yang tengah tiduran diranjang sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Memangnya kapan kau tidak malas?" Sindir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengacak lemari baju Jongin, memilih baju yang sekiranya pas untuk dipakai olehnya.

"Kau mau pergi kuliah, hyung?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja.. Aku bukan pemalas sepertimu." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meraih ponsel miliknya diatas nakas setelah memakai bajunya.

"Ehh, mati?!" Kaget Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya, matanya membulat seketika ketika layar ponsel itu menyala. Lima belas panggilan tak terjawab dan sembilan pesan masuk tertera disana, semuanya dari Chanyeol. "aish!"

"Wae?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"Kenapa ponselku bisa mati? Padahal seingatku kemarin tidak begini." Rancau Kyungsoo.

"Ohh, itu?... Kemarin malam aku yang mematikannya, hyung."

"ish! Kau ini!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terganggu oleh pengirim pesan misterius itu." Jelas Jongin.

"Sudahlah! Aku berangkat dulu.. lanjutkan saja tidurmu!" Kyungsoo berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar Jongin.

"Hyung, kau marah?" Tanya Jongin panik berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak marah hal yang dilakukan Jongin dapat membuat ia dan Chanyeol menjadi salah paham.

**_Baby, kau dimana? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?_**

**_Aku ingin sarapan denganmu sekalian mengantarmu kekampus.._**

**_SooBaby.. angkat telfon dariku! Setidaknya balas pesanku. Apa kau marah padaku?_**

**_Ayolah aku sudah tidak tahan. Dimana kau sekarang?_**

**_Aku menunggumu didepan kampus, keluarlah! Aku tidak akan berangkat kekantor sebelum aku bertemu denganmu.._**

Itukah beberapa pesan singkat yang dikirim Chanyeol.

"Hyung, lagi-lagi kau menyakitiku." Tubuh Jongin luruh bersatu dengan dinginnya lantai kamar. Hatinya terasa amat sakit mengingat orang yang dicintainya tak pernah menyadari perasaannya.

.

.

.

"Makanlah!" Kyungsoo menyodorkan nasi goreng seafood pada Chanyeol. Perlahan Chanyeol mulai menyendokkan nasi goreng seafood itu kedalam mulutnya. Namja tinggi ini benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya, Kyungsoo menemukan Chanyeol tengah menunggunya didepan gerbang kampus. Ia bahkan rela untuk bolos kerja satu hari ini.

"Kau tidak boleh berbuat seperti tadi lagi, Chanyeollie. Bagaimana kalau appamu curiga?" Omel Kyungsoo.

"Appa tidak akan mengikutiku sampai kekampusmu, Baby." Tanggap Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang tahu kau diikuti atau tidak." Kyungsoo tetap bersikukuh. Chanyeol diam, tetap melanjutkan acara sarapannya yang sudah lewat dari tiga jam yang lalu.

"Percuma saja.. Kau tidak akan mengerti. Habiskan sarapanmu! Setelah itu antarkan aku kekampus."

"Arraseo.."

.

.

.

"Makananmu tidak akan habis jika kau hanya mengaduknya seperti itu!" Sindir Jongdae. Baekhyun tak peduli, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kris, kekasihnya.

Baekhyun sedang menikmati makan siangnya dikantin kampus bersama Jongdae ketika ada seorang namja mungil bermata bulat menghampirinya.

"Benarkah kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya namja itu.

"Ne, nugu?" Tanya Baekhyun balik. Namja mungil itu meraih gelas jus strawberry milik Baekhyun dan…..

Byuuurr..

Baju Baekhyun seketika basah karena siraman tak terduga tersebut. Baekhyun mendelik. "Ada masalah apa kau?" geram Baekhyun marah.

"Kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak merusak hubunganku dengan Park Chanyeol. Dasar namja murahan!" Bentak namja bermata bulat tersebut yang kemudian berlalu pergi. Mulut Baekhyun mengangga, tak lama kemudian wajah marahnya berubah melunak.

"Do Kyungsoo.." Guman Baekhyun lirih.

"Yak, kau! Jangan pergi.." Teriak Jongdae marah hendak mengejar Kyungsoo tapi Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"Dia sudah mempermalukanmu didepan umum. Akan kuberi pelajaran namja itu!" Marah Jongdae.

"Kim Jongdae, hentikan!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau aneh.." Kesal Jongdae yang kemudian pergi dari sana.

_'Aku dalam masalah.' _Batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah membersihkan bajunya ditoilet, badannya terasa lengket dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Ini, pakailah.." Seseorang menyodorkan sebuah kaos berwarna hitam pada Baekhyun. Itu Jongdae.

"Gumawo.." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menukar pakaiannya. "Aku pikir kau marah padaku."

"Aku memang marah padamu, pabo! Kenapa tadi tak kau biarkan saja aku membalas perbuatan namja pendek itu?!" Kesal Jongdae.

"Kau marah padaku karena kau menyayangiku, bukan?" Goda Baekhyun. Jongdae memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah.. ini hanya salah paham. Suatu saat nanti Kyungsoo akan memahami semuanya." Jelas Baekhyun. Jongdae menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

"Aku pulang sekarang, ne.." Pamit Baekhyun.

"Ehh, apa kau lupa kalau kita masih ada kelas?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Katakan pada dosen Choi kalau aku sedang tidak enak badan." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Jongdae pelan kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan kampus.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Entah mengapa sejak keluar dari kampus tadi siang aku selalu merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku, atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Sebenarnya seharian ini aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk mencari Kris. Aku sudah pergi kekantornya, tapi asisten pribadinya bilang bahwa ia sedang mengambil cuti dan tidak tahu sampai berapa lama, ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku juga sempat pergi berbelanja sebelum pulang sesuai perintah Chanyeol tadi pagi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur untuk menyimpan bahan makanan yang sempat kubeli sebelum pulang tadi.

"hahh.. Dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali." Lirihku.

Meja makan itu keadaannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku meninggalkan apartement ini untuk pergi kekampus. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa ketika usaha yang kubuat tidak dihargai, bahkan saat membuat roti panggang tadi berulang kali tanganku terbakar oleh mesin pemanggang roti.

Segera aku membereskan semuanya. Roti dan susu ini telah dingin.

Kumasukan terlebih dahulu persediaan makanan ini kedalam lemari es. Huh! Sejak kapan otakku ini tidak bekerja dengan semestinya? Dan bagaimana bisa aku menghilangkan creadit card milik Chanyeol? Mungkin Chanyeol akan murka saat mengetahui creadit card miliknya tidak sengaja telah kuhilangkan.

Aku hampir tak punya muka saat berada dikasir tadi, untung saja ada Junmyeon hyung yang entah darimana datangnya langsung membayar semua belanjaan yang kubeli. Perasaanku sedikit tenang karena sudah bercerita masalahku pada Junmyeon hyung. Junmyeon hyung adalah seorang dokter spesialis anak yang bekerja disalah satu rumah sakit terbaik di Seoul, rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempat Tao dirawat. Aku tahu jika Junmyeon hyung mengetahui dimana keberadaan Kris sekarang karena mereka berdua sangat akrab. Setidaknya mungkin ia akan bertemu Kris saat menjenguk Tao dan menyampaikan salamku padanya.

Kuharap Kris segera pergi menemuiku karena aku sudah sangat merindukannya...

.

.

.

Sementara diluar apartement…

Terlihat seorang lelaki memakai pakaia serba hitam dipelataran apartemant, segala sesuatu tentang lelaki itu terlihat misterius. Ia tengah melakukan percakapan via telfon.

"Aku sudah menemukan keberadaanya, Tuan." Ucap lelaki tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin itu dia?" Tanya lawan bicaranya.

"Tentu, Tuan. Aku sangat yakin."

"Bagus! Pantau terus.. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan jejaknya. Ketika keadaan sudah memungkinkan segera bawa namja itu kemari dan ingat jangan sampai ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang hal ini."

"Baik, Tuan. Aku akan bekerja dengan bersih."

"Kutunggu kabar baik darimu."

Klik

.

.

.

TBC

**Balasan review :**

** .921025** : ini udah dilanjut chingu.. makasih buat reviewnya..

**Kim Eun Seob** : O.o hehehee.. makasih buat reviewnya chingu..

**SyJessi22** : baca chapter selanjutnya ya chingu.. makasih buat reviewnya..

**Baekrisyeol** : updatenya kecepetan ya chingu? Maklum lagi rajin #plakk. Gimana Baekhyun dimata Kris? Akan terjawab dichapter selanjutnya. Ini udah dilanjut dan panjangin juga. Makasih buat reviewnya..

**Novey** : hidup ChanBaek hehee.. makasih buat reviewnya..

**baekyeolidiots** : ChanBaek dijodohin? Udah terjawab dichapter 2 kemarin. Makasih buat reviewnya chingu..

** .HardShipper** : ini udah dilanjut chingu. Makasih buat reviewnya..

**Kim Seonna** : ini udah dilanjut chingu. Makasih buat reviewnya..

**aiiu d'freaky** : umm chingu kayaknya author pernah baca sebuah fakta, nama Kris itukan banyak salah satunya Kevin Li. Ini udah dilanjut dan dipanjangin juga. Makasih buat reviewnya..

**Park FaRo** : Yup, ini udah dilanjut.. makasih buat reviewnya chingu..

**Baekhyunniewife** : ini udah dilanjut chingu. Makasih buat reviewnya.

Gak ada yang kelewatan kan? Mian, baru bisa bales reviewnya sekarang.

Buat yang udah baca, review juseyo..


	4. Chapter 4

Tidak berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya Baekhyun selalu pulang dalam keadaan berantakan. Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya gemar sekali membullynya. Andai saja Kyungsoo tahu jika Baekhyun tidaklah mencintai Chanyeol. Memangnya apa yang menarik dari namja tinggi bersifat dingin dan angkuh tersebut? Baekhyun hanya terpaksa berada disini.

Prankk!

Chanyeol membanting sendoknya. Makanan apa ini? Tidakkah kau bisa membuat yang lebih baik dari sekedar makanan sampah ini?!"

"Mi-mianhae.." Gagap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol beranjak dari meja makan, mengambil mantelnya dikamar lalu pergi meninggalkan apartement.

Baekhyun mendesah lelah. Apapun yang ia lakukan selalu salah dimata Chanyeol. Tidak ada celah baginya untuk bisa merasakan bahagia.

.

.

.

"Habiskan makananmu.. Aku akan membereskan dapur dulu." Kyungsoo beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol untuk membereskan dapur yang menjadi sedikit berantakan karena acara memasak barusan.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Ponsel Kyungsoo yang diatas meja makan bergetar.

"Baby, Kim Jisuk menghubungimu." Teriak Chanyeol sesaat setelah melihat layar ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Apa perlu aku yang mengangkatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia rasa Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan teriakannya.

Tap tap tap

"Andwae! Biar aku sendiri saja yang menjawabnya." Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit panik ketika Chanyeol akan mengangkat telfon tersebut. Kalau sampai itu benar terjadi maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

Klik

"Yeoboseo." Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha untuk terlihat biasa.

"Hyuungg.. uhuk uhuk." Terdengar balasan dari seberang. Tapi berbeda! Suara itu terdengar lemah.

_'Ada apa dengan Jongin?'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sedikit khawatir.

Jongin?

Ya! Nama Kim Jisuk diponsel Kyungsoo sebenarnya hanyalah samaran untuk nomor ponsel Jongin.

"Kau dimana? Sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan sekarang. Bisakah kau menemaniku?" Suara Jongin diseberang terdengar.

"Jinjja? Apa aku melupakannya? Ne, Jisuk noona. Aku akan segera kesana secepatnya." Jawab Kyungsoo asal. Kyungsoo tak mau sampai Chanyeol curiga.

"Jinsuk noona?! Nugu?... Hyung~, jangan becanda." Rengek Jongin diseberang.

"Baiklah! Dua puluh menit lagi aku akan sampai kesana."

"aku berada diru..."

Klik

Huftt!

_'Jongin pabo! Bisa-bisanya dia tidak mengerti situasi.'_ Batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"Baby, ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah tak biasa dari namjachingunya.

"ahh.. Ti-tidak! Hahaha aku hanya lupa kalau ada janji dengan Jisuk noona untuk membahas proyek penghijauan kampus dirumahnya." Bohong Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya seperti merasa curiga. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah berkeringat dingin karena gugup.

"Dari dulu penyakit pelupamu tidak juga hilang." Chanyeol mengacak gemas rambut Kyungsoo.

"Yak, kau!" Kesal Kyungsoo sembari merapikan rambutnya kembali.

"Nanti kau pulang jam berapa setelah mengerjakan tugasmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut karena jawabannya.

"...ma-maksudku mungkin a-aku akan pulang sangat larut. Tugasku sangat menumpuk." Ralat Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisakah tugas-tugas itu ditunda sementara? Aku masih merindukanmu.." Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

_'Ah! Pabbo.'_ Batin Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat kecewa.

"Mianhae.." Hanya itu kata yang mampu ia ucapkan.

"Kalau bisa aku juga berharap sama sepertimu." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding rumahnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah sangat terlambat." Guman Kyungsoo.

"Kajja! Aku akan mengantarmu."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari masuk kehalaman rumah Jongin yang tergolong luas tersebut. Aneh! Pintu depan rumah Jongin tidak terkunci dan juga Kyungsoo tidak menemukan seorangpun disana.

"Jonginie... Jonginie, dimana kau?" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Aish! Dimana semua penghuni rumah ini?" Kesalnya.

Tap tap tap

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menuju lantai atas tepatnya menuju kamar Jongin.

Ceklek

"Jonginie.." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan, takut membangunkan namja yang kini terlihat tengah tertidur disana. Namja itu sedikit menggeliat diatas ranjang.

"uhuk.. Hyung, kau datang?" Tanyanya lemah.

"Aigo~ apa yang terjadi padamu? Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa sakit seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik.

Panas.

Itulah hal pertama yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat menyentuh kening Jongin. Namja ini benar-benar sakit.

"Molla." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Dimana semua pembantumu? Mereka pikir mereka dibayar untuk apa disini? Satpam didepan gerbang rumahmu juga menghilang. Kau tidak tegas mengatur mereka, Jonginie. Lihatlah! Sekarang mereka entah kemana? Mereka sama sekali tidak mengurusimu. Pembantu macam apa mereka semua? Kalau ak-..."

"Hyung, jebal! Berhentilah mengoceh! Aish! Kepalaku bertambah pusing sekarang." Keluh Jongin.

"Ahahaa.. Mianhae, Jonginie! Aku hanya sedikit kesal." Ucap Kyungsoo merasa tak enak.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur dan mengambilkanmu obat.. Tunggulah sebentar!"

"Ne." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Rencana untuk menghindari Jongin selama beberapa hari terpaksa Kyungsoo batalkan. Melihat keadaan Jongin yang sakit membuat rasa marah dan kesalnya pada namja berkulit tan ini menguap begitu saja.

"Hyung, kau marah?" Tanya Jongin ketika melihat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan membawa mampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, dan juga obat penurun demam.

"Tidak." Balas Kyungsoo cepat. Diletakkannya mampan tersebut diatas nakas samping ranjang tempat Jongin berbaring.

"Kau marah, hyung? Katakan kalau kau marah!" Paksa Jongin.

"Aniyo." Jawab Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah kata singkat.

"Ck, kau benar-benar marah ternyata." Jongin segera membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ia kenakan.

"Aku tidak marah, Jonginie. Aku hanya sedikit kesal saja. ketika melihatmu sakit seperti ini, aku jadi tidak tega. Kesalku juga sudah menguap entah kemana." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Jongin meyakinkan.

"Ne, keluar dari balik selimutmu sekarang!" Perintah Kyungsoo.

Jongin menurut.

"Makanlah.." Kyungsoo mengaduk bubur yang sengaja ia buat untuk Jongin.

Bubur itu masih sangat panas, Kyungsoo meniupnya agar Jongin bisa segera memakannya.

"Aku tidak lapar.." Ucap Jongin.

"eoh? Apa kau tidak ingin cepat sembuh?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak menjawab.

"Buka mulutmu!" Suruh Kyungsoo sembari mendekatkan sesendok bubur kemulut Jongin.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau ini.." Kyungsoo sudah putus asa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau makan dan meminum obatmu, Jonginie? Mengurusmu merepotkan!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya tidak repot, hyung." Celetuk Jongin.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo malas.

"Aku mau makan jika kau menyuapiku!"

Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan? Sedari tadi aku sudah ingin menyuapimu, pabbo!" Teriak Kyungsoo kesal. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya ini.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin disuapi dengan cara seperti itu, Kyungie hyung."

"Lalu yang bagaimana kau menginginkannya?" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Dengan bibirmu."

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk perutnya dari belakang, menumpukan dagunya dipundak Baekhyun.

"Mianhae.." Lirih seseorang dibelakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengenali suara tersebut. Dengan cepat ia membalikan tubuhnya, matanya melebar sempura.

"Luhan hyung?!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Benarkah ini kau? Kau sudah sembuh?! Aku sangat merindukanmu.." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat. Sudah sebulan terakhir ini mereka tak saling bertemu.

"Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah hiks.. hiks.. Kenapa kau lakukan itu, eum?! Kau bodoh atau apa?! Mengapa kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri? hiks.." Isak Luhan dipelukan Baekhyun.

"Kau yang bodoh, hyung.. Tak tahukah kau bahwa Park Chanyeol itu ternyata sangat tampan? Aku jamin kau akan menyesal karena telah menolaknya." Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Jangan bercanda!" Luhan memukul pelan pundak Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau hanya mencintai Kris!" Kesal Luhan.

Baekhyun membuang nafas lelah, dipejamkannya kedua matanya, ia kembali teringat Kris. "Ne, kau benar.. Tapi aku lebih mencintaimu. Aku lebih takut kehilanganmu. Jebal.. Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi."

Luhan mengangguk dipelukan Baekhyun.

"Kau berjanji?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku berjanji, Baekhyun_-ah_."

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan Kim Jongdae.." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Ne.."

"Ya! Yak.. kau menekannya terlalu keras.." Pekik Baekhyun.

"Diamlah cerewet! Kau pikir ini rumah nenekmu, seenaknya saja kau berteriak dengan suara cemprengmu itu! Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena luka kecil seperti ini.." kesal Jongdae.

Mereka sedang berada diruang kesehatan kampus sekarang. Lagi, ini perbuatan Kyungsoo yang dengan sengaja mengaitkan kakinya ketika Baekhyun berjalan yang membuat lutut Baekhyun terluka akibat tergores lantai yang permukaannya kasar.

"Apa dia tidak tahu kalau darah ini sangat berarti untuk seseorang?!..." ucap Jongdae pelan.

"Dia memang tidak tahu." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Diam! Jangan memotong ucapanku, aku belum selesai."

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae aneh. "Baiklah, lanjutkan!" ucapnya sembari memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"...ini menyangkut kelangsungan hidup seseorang, darahmu tidak boleh terbuang sia-sia." Jongdae memasang plester dilutut Baekhyun. "Nah, selesai." Ucapnya.

"Gumawo, Jongdae-ya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kupikir Luhan hyung harus mengetahui masalah ini, mengingat kau sudah mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan selama sebulan terakhir ini. Keterlaluan. Kau bahkan tak berani melawan." Omel Jongdae.

"Aku punya alasan untuk tidak melawan.. Dan kujamin kau akan merasakan jurus-jurus hapkido andalanku jika berani mengadu pada Luhan hyung." Ancam Baekhyun.

Glup

Jongdae menelan ludahnya kasar. Masih segar diingatannya ketika ia dengan suka rela menawarkan diri untuk menjadi lawan Baekhyun, yang terjadi selanjutnya ia tak dapat bangun dari ranjangnya selama 1 minggu penuh."Ne, aku tidak akan mengadu."

"Bagus." Baekhyun beranjak.

"Aku pergi keperpustakaan untuk meminjam buku sebentar. Aku akan kembali sebelum kelas dimulai." Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan hendak menuju perpustakaan tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun_-ah_.."

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Ah, Minseok hyung.. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu? Kau baru saja terjatuh?" Tanya Minseok yang melihat cara berjalan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa.

"Ne.. Aku memang sedikit ceroboh, hyung." Jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau ini selalu saja begitu. Lain kali berhati-hatilah jika berjalan." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Minseok.

"Apa kau sudah ingin pergi?" Tanya Minseok.

"Ne.." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Jebal.." Mohon Minseok.

"Tapi, hyung aku..."

"Sebentar saja."

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

"Ya! Kim Jongdae.. Kemana perginya Minseok hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kelas Jongdae.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan asal kau tahu saja, ini bukan kelasnya. Kau salah alamat." Sinis Jongdae.

"Bukankah kau kekasihnya? Seharusnya kau tahu kemana kekasihmu itu pergi?" Kesal Kyungsoo. Jongdae tak peduli, ia berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca buku. kyungsoo mendengus sebal karena Jongdae mengacuhkannya.

"Kyungie hyung.." Panggil seseorang yang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku sudah mencarimu keseluruh penjuru kampus ini dan ternyata kau ada disini."

"Kau berlebihan, Jonginie.. Aku mencari Minseok hyung untuk membahas proyek penghijauan kampus kita." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"ehh, ternyata Kim Jongdae ada disini? Lalu siapa namja yang bersama Minseok hyung diperpustakaan tadi? Kupikir itu kau karena mereka sepertinya terlihat sedikiiittt.. Bisa dibilang eumm maaf.. Mesra.." Ucapan Jongin sukses membuat Jongdae merasa kaget, tapi ia cepat-cepat menutupinya.

"eoh? Kau becanda?! Maksudku Minseok hyung memang wajar berada diperpustakaan tapi kau..." Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Ya! Jangan katakan kau sedang menghinakku saat ini. Akan kuhukum kau.." Kesal Jongin yang sudah bersiap akan menyerang Kyungsoo tapi...

"BERHENTI! Jangan membuat keributan.. Berisik! Keluar kalian dari sini!" Bentak Jongdae kesal. Ia segera keluar dari kelasnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"Molla.." Jawab Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Deg

"Ohh.. Jadi ini alasan kita bertengkar saat itu? Tidak kusangka ternyata kau menyukai orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabatku sendiri." Ucap Jongdae dingin.

Apa? Tidak! Ini salah paham, tapi siapapun yang melihat posisi Minseok dan Baekhyun saat ini pasti juga akan mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan Jongdae.

"Kenapa tak kalian lanjutkan saja? Apa aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian? Jika iya, aku bisa pergi sekarang.." Ucap Jongdae sinis.

"Jongdae-ya kau salah paham.." Baekhyun mendekat kearah Jongdae. "Aku dan Minseok hyung hanya..."

"Kau pembohong Byun Baekhyun!" Potong Jongdae cepat. Baekhyun diam. Dapat ia rasakan saat ini Jongdae benar-benar marah padanya. "Kau tadi berkata padaku kalau kau ingin meminjam buku? Tidak kusangka itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja."

"Aku memang akan meminjam buku tapi Minseok hyung ing-..."

"Tutup mulutmu namja murahan! Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu.." Bentak Jongdae. Baekhyun mendelik kaget.

"Ya! Kim Jongdae apa yang kau katakan?!" Bentak Minseok marah. Untung saja keadaan perpustakaan sedang sepi. Kalau tidak pasti mereka bertiga sudah diusir oleh petugas disana.

"Terus saja kau bela kekasihmu itu, aku tidak peduli!" Bentak Jongdae yang kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Jongdae-ya.." Baekhyun hendak mengejar tapi Minseok lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Biarkan aku saja yang bicara padanya. Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah.." Ucap Minseok sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari perpustakaan.

*Flashback

"Aku bertengkar dengannya, Baekhyun-ah.. Sudah 1 minggu ini dia mendiamkanku." Jelas Minseok.

"Cobalah untuk meminta maaf padanya, hyung. Kalian selalu saja seperti itu, jika bertengkar tidak ada yang mau mengalah.." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Ohh, bukankah itu buku yang kucari." Guman Baekhyun pelan, ia berjinjit untuk mengambil buku yang posisinya dirak paling atas tersebut. Ia hanya dapat mengangguk dan menjawab seadanya ucapan Minseok karena kini perhatiannya hanya mengarah pada buku diatas sana.

"Aku akan mencoba meminta maaf padanya.." Minseok mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Memang sdah seharusnya kau mencobanya, hyung." Ucap Baekhyun asal.

"Ish.. susah sekali meraihnya." Keluh Baekhyun ketika tidak juga berhasil meraih buku tersebut.

Sreeett...

"Dapat!"

Bruukk..

"Appo! Mataku.." keluh Baekhyun sembari mengucek kasar mata kanannya.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Gwanchana?" Tanya Minseok panik ketika tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menjatuhkan buku yang baru saja berhasil ia raih sembari mengucek matanya.

"Mataku kemasukan debu, hyung." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sini, biar kutiup." Tawar Minseok. Baekhyun menurut.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Minseok setelahnya.

"Sepertinya ini masih menganjal, bisakan kau meniupnya sekali lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne.. Mendekatlah.." Ucap Minseok. Dan saat posisi seperti inilah Jongdae datang.

*Flashback end

Hari sudah mulai petang tapi Baekhyun masih enggan untuk kembali pulang, ia tengah menikmati es cream strawberry dibangku taman. Hari ini berakhir buruk, Jongdae marah karena salah paham dan juga Kris yang sudah 1 bulan ini menghilang entah kemana. Belum ada kabar apapun dari Junmyeon, setiap kali Baekhyun menanyakannya Junmyeon selalu menjawab Kris belum pernah terlihat berkunjung lagi kerumah sakit. Baekhyun tahu jika Junmyeon bohong, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksa Junmyeon untuk berkata jujur. Ketika Baekhyun menghubungi Jongdae berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya, hanya makian kasar yang ia dapat.

"hiks.. hiks.." Isaknya pelan.

.

.

.

Hari ini kuliah libur, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk seharian berdiam diapartement saja. Tadi pagi ia sempat berencana untuk menemui Kris dikantornya tapi akhirnya ia kembali pulang karena merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengikutinya. Lagi. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun selalu merasa begitu, semoga saja ini bukan firasat buruk.

Jam baru menunjuk pukul tiga sore, mungkin satu atau dua jam lagi Chanyeol akan pulang. Baekhyun tidak harus repot-repot memikirkan makan malam mereka karena sekarang ada Jung ahjumma yang akan datang pada siang hari dan kembali pulang setelah memasak makan malam untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, itu peraturan yang dibuat Jungsu aboji. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah meminta bahkan memohon agar Jung ahjumma tinggal diapartemennya saja seperti dulu tapi appanya tidak pernah mengijinkan.

Ting tong ting tong..

"ah, siapa itu?" Guman Baekhyun ketika terdengar suara bel.

Apa mungkin Chanyeol? Baekhyun rasa tidak. Ini belum waktunya ia pulang.

"Biar saya saja yang membuka pintunya, Tuan muda Byun." Suara Jung ahjumma terdengar.

"Tidak perlu, ahjumma. Biar aku saja. Ahjumma lanjutkan saja memasak." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah, baiklah." Wanita paruh baya itu kembali menuju dapur. Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk membuka pintu.

Ceklek

Pemandangan pertama yang Baekhyun tangkap adalah sesosok namja manis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Hanya sedikit!

Tidak! Baekhyun tidak salah lihat, itu Do Kyungsoo.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah pulang?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar. Ia memandang sinis kearah Baekhyun.

"Be-belum. Masuklah dulu, kau bisa menunggunya didalam." Tawar Baekhyun.

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku juga akan menunggunya didalam. Apartement ini milik kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menekan setiap kata-katanya.

"Ne.. Mianhae." Ucap Baekhyun yang merasa tak enak.

Dengan seenaknya Kyungsoo menganggap apartement ini layaknya miliknya sendiri. Ia berjalan santai memasuki setiap ruangan didalam sana.

"Jung ahjumma! Kau disini?" Kaget Kyungsoo ketika bertemu dengan pembantu kesayangan Chanyeol yang kini tengah sibuk menata berbagai makanan diatas meja.

"Nde, tuan muda Do." Balas Jung ahjumma sopan.

"Ahjumma yang memasak semua ini untuk Chanyeol?"

Jung ahjumma mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu apa pekerjaan Baekhyun disini? Bersantai-santai saja? Begitukah? Ck! Sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Apa yang dilihat Jungsu ahjussi sampai-sampai ia memilih orang payah seperti dia untuk dijadikan tunangan Chanyeol." Kyungsoo terus saja mengomel.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Tentu saja ia mendengar semuanya. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin membalasnya, percuma apapun yang ia katakan Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mau mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk mandimu didalam." Baekhyun membawa tas juga jas yang baru saja Chanyeol lepas. Hari ini Chanyeol kerja lembur. Ia baru pulang pukul tujuh malam.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Entahlah dimana dia sekarang, dari tadi Baekhyun tidak melihatnya.

Chanyeol segera mandi dengan air hangat yang telah Baekhyun siapkan. Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk dipinggangnya. Ia mengacak lemarinya untuk mencari baju yang akan ia kenakan. Belum sempat Chanyeol mengenakan bajunya ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Chanyeol menoleh cepat. Kaget!

"Baby.." Lirihnya.

"Ne, Yeolli.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi!" Kyungsoo sudah akan beranjak tapi sebuah tangan menahannya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghimpit tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kesudut ruangan.

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat dibibir Kyungsoo.

"Hanya begitu saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo kecewa.

"Mianhae, ne.. Aku kerja lembur hari ini. Aku sangat lelah." Jelas Chanyeol. Chanyeol takut kekasihnya itu akan tersinggung. Segera Chanyeol memasang baju juga celananya dengan gerak cepat.

"Aku sudah lapar, Baby. Kajja kita makan bersama." Ajak Chanyeol. Ia gandeng Kyungsoo sampai kemeja makan, disana sudah ada Baekhyun yang sedang memanaskan kembali masakan yang ada dimeja.

"Disini tidak ada soju?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Aku tidak terbiasa menyediakannya diapartement." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku mau itu sekarang, Yeolli." Rengek Kyungsoo.

"Nanti aku akan membelinya untukmu setelah makan, ne!" Bujuk Chanyeol.

"Aku mau pulang saja!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Andwae!" Cegah Chanyeol cepat.

"Ne! Aku akan berangkat membelinya sekarang." Chanyeol akan beranjak dari kursinya tapi Kyungsoo mencegahnya.

"Kenapa?" Heran Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, biarkan Baekhyun yang membelinya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Aku?!" Kaget Baekhyun.

"Ne, kau.. Pergilah dan segera kembali dengan pesananku." Perintah Kyungsoo.

"Baby, biar aku saja. Bocah ini tidak tahu jalan, ia mudah sekali tersesat."

Benar! Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol sangat benar. Baekhyun sendiri juga enggan untuk keluar.

"Tapi aku mau Baekhyun saja yang membelinya.." Rajuk Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bagaimana ka-..."

"Gwanchana.. Aku akan pergi untuk membelinya." Baekhyun beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu!" Suara Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mana ponselmu?!" Pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya. Chanyeol mengetik sesuatu diponsel berwarna biru putih milik Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau tersesat hubungi aku!" Pesan Chanyeol.

"Ne." Balas Baekhyun cepat.

.

.

.

"Dia keluar dan terlihat sendirian." Seorang lelaki misterius terlihat sedang melakukan pembicaraan yang mencurigakan lewat ponselnya.

"..."

"Siapkan pesta untuk keberhasilan kita malam ini."

"..."

"akan ku usahakan membawanya dalam keadaan hidup."

Klik

Serangaian menakutkan tercetak jelas dibibir lelaki misterius tersebut.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Kenapa perasaanku mendadak tidak enak seperti ini? Ketika aku menoleh kebelakang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kupercepat langkahku menuju supermarket yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Sebenarnya aku ingin kembali pulang saja tapi ini sudah setengah jalan. Tanggung sekali.

Tap tap tap

Ada suara langkah mendekat kearahku. Kutengok disekeliling sangat sepi.

Aish! Kemana semua orang? Ini baru jam setengah sembilan malam tapi mengapa jalanan ini sangat sepi? Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang mengikutiku?

Tap tap tap

Sekarang aku yakin memang ada seseorang yang mengikutiku. Aku sedikit memperlambat langkahku. Sepertinya orang dibelakang sana juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku sudah sangat penasaran sekarang. Dengan cepat aku menoleh kearah belakang.

Mwo?!

Terlihat seorang laki-laki misterius berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam dan apa itu? Ia memegang sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam ditangannya.

Aku mendelik.

Pistol?

Lelaki itu menyeringai.

"K-kau?!" pekikku. Aku mengingatnya! Aku tahu lelaki itu. Dia suruhan Hyukjae ahjussi, pemilik club tempatku bekerja dulu.

Kakiku mendadak terasa lemas melihatnya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat kupaksakan kakiku untuk berlari menjauh.

"Hei! Berhenti kau." Teriak lelaki itu mengejarku.

Jangan menoleh kebelakang! Teruslah berlari Byun Baekhyun!

"Berhenti! Atau kubunuh kau." Ancam lelaki tersebut.

Tidak! Aku belum mau mati! Masih banyak keinginan yang belum kuwujudkan. Masih banyak ucapan yang harus kupertanggung jawabkan.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."

Nafasku memburu. Aku memang payah, baru berlari seperti ini saja sudah kelelahan. Luka dilutut yang baru kudapatkan kemarin kembali terasa nyeri, ini sedikit menghambat. Aku berharap dapat menemukan seseorang disini siapapun itu, tapi sepertinya percuma tempat ini sangat sepi seperti tidak berpenghuni. Apa aku berlari kearah yang salah? Molla, aku sendiri juga tak mengetahui dimana keberadaanku sekarang.

Sepertinya oksigen diparu-paruku mulai menipis, sekujur tubuhku terasa lemas dan dipenuhi peluh. Kepalaku juga sangat pening tapi aku tidak berpikir untuk menyerah. Apa artinya sudah melangkah sejauh ini tapi akhirnya tertangkap juga.

"Kau akan menyesal jika terus menghindar dariku!" Teriak lelaki tersebut.

Sial! Orang itu berhasil mengikutiku sampai disini.

Nyuutt..

"Aarghh.. Aniyo! Jangan sekarang, jebal.. Setidaknya tunggulah sampai aku menemukan seseorang." Gerutuku lemas.

Bagaimana tidak? Disaat seperti ini kepalaku mendadak berdenyut hebat. Pening sekali! Tak kupedulikan kondisi tubuhku yang mulai bekerja diluar batas. Mungkin ini semua akibat dari pola makan dan tidurku yang tidak teratur sejak satu bulan terakhir, lebih tepatnya sejak Kris tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Nafasku terengah, peluh semakin deras membasahi tubuhku, tapi aku tak peduli yang aku pikirkan hanya berlari dan terus berlari.

Setelah sekian lama berlari, tanpa kusadari kakiku membawaku menuju kesebuah gang sempit dan gelap.

Dimana ini?

Aku mencari jalan keluar dari gang ini tapi sampai diujung ternyata...

Gang ini buntu!

Bruukk

"Appo~" Rintihku tertahan, aku terjatuh. Kakiku tersandung sesuatu. Tidak jelas apa itu karena tidak ada penerangan yang memadai disekitar tempatku berada sekarang.

"Yak! Dimana kau? Keluarlah!" Teriakan yang sama terdengar lagi, namun kali ini semakin dekat.

Aku berusaha meringkuk. Menyembunyikan tubuhku ditumpukan kardus-kardus bekas yang ada sekitarnya. Jujur saja, kakiku terasa amat sangat sakit sekarang. Aku ragu apakah aku masih bisa berlari lagi setelah ini.

"Dasar menyusahkan! Aku bersumpah! Setelah menemukanmu akan kubunuh kau!" Sengaja orang suruhan itu berteriak keras-keras agar aku mendengarnya dan merasa takut.

Dengan panik aku mengambil ponselku untuk menghubungi seseorang. Nomor yang baru saja tersimpan didalam ponselku.

Tut tutt

"Jebal~ angkatlah!" Rancauku panik.

Klik

"Ada apa menghubungiku? Apa kau tersesat?" Tanya cepat namja diseberang sana yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Tolong aku! Jebal~" Lirihku. Sengaja aku berbicara pelan agar lelaki misterius tersebut tak mendengar suaraku. Kalau sampai aku ketahuan ini akan fatal!

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun. Bicaralah dengan jelas! Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya." Teriak Chanyeol disana.

"Ada or-orang yang mengejarku. Tolong aku.. hiks."

"Mengejar?! Apa? Bicaramu tidak jelas. Cepatlah pulang! Kyungsoo sudah mengunggu lama."

Klik

Tidak! Kenapa dimatikan? Kau akan datangkan Chanyeol? Kau akan menolongku bukan?

Tap tap tap

Sebuah langkah terdengar mendekat.

"keluarlah! Serahkan dirimu! Aku akan membawamu dalam keadaan hidup-hidup jika kau menyerah." Suara lelaki itu kembali terdengar.

Kututup rapat mulutku agar suara tangisku tak terdengar olehnya.

"...tapi kalau kau melawan, terpaksa aku hanya akan membawa mayatmu dihadapan tuan Lee."

Apa? Orang ini berniat membunuhku?

DOORR

Suara tembakan terdengar membuatku kaget dan semakin panik.

"Aku membawa sesuatu khusus untuk menghabisimu, Byun Baekhyun. Tidakkah kau ingin melihatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum benda ini memisahkan nyawa dari ragamu?"

Rasanya aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi seperti ini dan ingin menyerah saja pada keadaan tapi aku juga tidak sudi jika harus kembali ketempat sialan itu lagi.

"hiks.. hiks.. eomma.. hiks.." Aku segera membekap mulutku sendiri ketika tanpa sadar suara tangis lolos dari bibirku.

Aku mengacaukan semuanya, bisa saja sebentar lagi lelaki itu akan menemukan keberadaannya karena hal konyol yang baru saja kulakukan. Pabbo!

"Keluar kau sialan!Aku tahu kau masih ada disini."

Air mataku semakin deras takala mendengar ancaman-ancaman mengerikan tersebut, aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya

Puk!

Aku berjingit kaget ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan dipundakku.

Omo! Lelaki itu menemukanku..

Baekhyun POV end

.

.

.  
"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Umpat Baekhyun berontak ketika pergerakannya terkunci oleh lelaki misterius tersebut.

"Waktu bermain sudah selesai, anak manis!" Gumam lelaki itu mengerikan.

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi Baekhyun. Sakit!

"hiks.. hiks.."

Berikutnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun terangkat paksa karena lelaki itu mencengkram erat kerah bajunya.

"uhuk uhuk.. Lepaskan! Kau mencekikku.. uhuk.." Ucap Baekhyun susah payah. Dihempaskannya tubuh mungil itu sampai terbentur tembok dibelakangnya. Lelaki itu sedikit berjalan mundur dan mulai mengacungkan pistolnya tepat kearah kepala Baekhyun.

"To-tolong jangan lakukan itu, kumohon.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Nafas namja mungil itu bahkan sudah tersengal. Ia telah melupakan bagaimana cara bernafas yang semestinya. Ketakutan yang sangat telah membuat otaknya tidak lagi bisa berpikir dengan baik.

Lelaki misterius itu berusaha tidak mempedulikan ucapan Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian...

"Kau benar!" Ucap lelaki misterius itu tiba-tiba. Diturunkannya pistol itu dari posisinya semula.

"Sedari dulu aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menikmati tubuhmu.." Baekhyun mendelik. Tatapan lelaki itu berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan.

"Andwae! Ja-jangan lakukan i-itu, ahjussi." Ucap Baekhyun terbata. Ia sesunggukan hebat disana. Paru-parunya tak lagi bisa bekerja dengan semestinya. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Lelaki itu kembali mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang berusaha menghindar.

"Andwae.. hiks.. hiks.." Ucap Baekhyun lemah. Dicengkramnya pundak Baekhyun kuat.

Kreekkk..

"Aarghh..." Teriak Baekhyun. Teriakan itu tidaklah keras karena keadaan Baekhyun sudah sangat payah saat ini.

Baju yang Baekhyun kenakan terkoyak. Pundak putih namja mungil itu terluka karena goresan kasar kuku lelaki misterius tersebut. Selanjutnya lelaki itu mencoba membuka resleting celana yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Ja-jangan.. hiks.. hiks.." Berontak Baekhyun ketika menyadari apa yang akan lelaki misterius itu perbuat. Baekhyun tetap berusaha berontak. Berkali-kali kepala namja mungil itu terbentur sisi tembok karena ia terus bergerak liar untuk menghindari lelaki misterius, membuat kepalanya juga terasa sangat sakit sekarang.

Plakk!

Lagi, sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi mulus Baekhyun. Sudut bibirnya bahkan sudah mengeluarkan darah disana.

"hiks.. hiks.. Hentikan!"

Lelaki misterius itu tak mempedulikan teriakan Baekhyun. Seakan menulikan pendengarannya, lelaki tersebut malah berusaha meraih dagu Baekhyun. Berniat menciumnya!

"Jangaaan~ hiks.." Rintih Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas. Percuma! Tidak ada gunanya melawan, tenaga lelaki misterius ini tidak sebanding dengan tenaga yang ia miliki. Bibir menjijikan lelaki misterius itu semakin mendekat. Baekhyun memejamkan erat kedua matanya, ia tak kuasa melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia pasrah...

Duuaakk!

Tanpa diduga tubuh lelaki misterius itu terlempar jauh dari hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun belum menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, kedua matanya sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

Seorang namja berpostur tinggi berlari mendekat kearah lelaki misterius yang kini tengah tersungkur disana.

"Apa maumu? Katakan!" Teriak namja tinggi itu geram. Entah sejak kapan pistol yang tadinya dibawah oleh lelaki misterius tersebut kini berpindah ditangan sang namja tinggi.

Lelaki misterius itu diam, mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena serangan mendadak barusan.

"Bicaralah!...atau kutembak kepalamu!" Namja tinggi itu mengambil ancang-ancang akan menembak.

"Ja-jangan.. A-aku hanya orang suruhan." Gagap lelaki misterius.

"Apa tujuanmu? Mengapa kau mengincar Baekhyun!" Geram sang namja tinggi.

"Namja itu telah dibeli oleh Tuanku dari appanya."

Deg!

"Beberapa saat yang lalu ia berhasil kabur. Tuanku akan terus mencarinya sampai mendapatkannya kembali." Jelas lelaki misterius itu.

Dibelakang sana Baekhyun hanya menangis dapat dalam diam. Tubuhnya telah mati rasa. Semuanya sakit terutama hatinya. Seseorang disana-entah itu siapa-akan segera mengetahui siapa ia sebenarnya. Ia banyak berhutang penjelasan.

Namja tinggi itu terlihat tengah merogoh saku celananya. Sesaat kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dan melemparkannya kearah lelaki misterius.

"Jangan mengganggu Baekhyun lagi! Dia milikku sekarang. Suruh tuanmu untuk menghubungiku. Sekarang pergilah!"

Lelaki misterius itu segera beranjak dari sana dengan terburu setelah menyimpan kartu nama yang diberikan oleh namja itu. Setelah lelaki misterius tadi sudah tak terlihat, si namja tinggi melempar kasar pistol yang tadi dipegangnya. Dengan panik namja tinggi itu mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang kini terlihat amat kacau.

Puk!

Namja tinggi itu menyentuh lembut pundak Baekhyun.

"Pergi kau! Pergi.." Berontak Baekhyun lemah. Ia takut.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Ini aku. Buka matamu.." Lirih namja tinggi itu. Baekhyun menurut, ia mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Seketika air matanya keluar semakin deras.

"Kris!" Pekik Baekhyun.

*flashback

Tuutt tuutt tutt..

Klik

"Yeoboseo.."

"Hyung, bagaimana? Apa sudah ada kabar darinya?" Itu suara Baekhyun terdengar diseberang, ia tengah menghubungi Junmyeon.

"Mianhae, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Dia belum juga terlihat mengunjungi rumah sakit. Aku sudah menghubungi ponselnya tapi tidak aktif.."

"..."

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau masih ada disana?" Tanya Junmyeon. Ia heran, ponsel ini masih tersambung tapi sama sekali tidak ada suara disana.

"..."

"Baek-..."

"Hiks..."

Seorang namja tinggi yang sedari tadi hanya duduk sembari mendengar percakapan antara Junmyeon dan Baekhyun itu mendadak terkejut ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara isakan diseberang sana.

"Aku sungguh merindukannya, hyung! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hiks.. hiks.. Lebih baik dia memakiku dihadapan semua orang saat itu daripada ia menghilang seperti ini hiks.. Aku sangat menderita hiks.. hiks.."

_'Mianhae..'_ Batin namja tinggi itu.

"Uljima.. Aku berjanji akan membawanya dihadapanmu secepatnya. Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Bujuk Junmyeon.

"Dia kekasihku, hyung. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit, Baekhyun_-ah_. Ingat, masih ada Tao yang membutuhkanmu." Jelas Junmyeon.

"Ne, arraseo. Mianhae, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol, lain kali kuhubungi lagi."

Klik

Junmyeon menghela nafas lelah. Ia memandang malas namja tinggi yang duduk disampingnya tersebut.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Junmyeon sinis.

Diam. Namja itu tetap membisu.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong saat mengatakan Baekhyun mencarimu? Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, Baekhyun sendiri yang bercerita padaku. Aku mempercayainya karena selama aku mengenal Baekhyun, tidak pernah sekalipun ia berkata bohong. Aku heran padamu, mengapa kau tega menyakiti namja seperti Baekhyun. Dia namja baik-baik, Wu Yifan." Tekan Junmyeon.

Wu Yifan? Ne, benar. Namja tinggi yang duduk disamping Junmyeon adalah Kris. Sudah puluhan kali Junmyeon membujuk Kris agar segera menemui Baekhyun tapi ia tak mengindahkan ucapan Junmyeon.

_'Bodoh'_ Batin Kris.

Junmyeon menepuk pelan pundak Kris yang kini tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Suatu saat nanti Baekhyun juga akan merasakan hal sepertimu. Bagaimana jika ia tak mau memaafkanmu?" Tanya Junmyeon.

Kris menatap Junmyeon tajam. "Itu tidak akan terjadi." Jawab Kris.

"Itu kenyataan." Ucap Junmyeon sembari tersenyum. "Aku tidak berada diposisinya, tapi aku sedikit dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Bukankah kau sendiri sudah mengalaminya sekarang? Bagaimana? Sakitkah? Apakah rasa sakitnya sampai membuatmu merasa ingin mati saat itu juga?"

"Tutup mulutmu Kim Junmyeon.." Geram Kris.

"Aku bahkan telah menyiapkan diri jika nantinya ia juga akan membenciku karena selama ini aku sudah menutupi sebuah kenyataan tentang sahabatku. Aku membencimu..."

Kris menoleh cepat kearah Junmyeon.

"...membenci kenyataan bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu, sebagai sahabatku."

*flashback off

"A-aku takut hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun memeluk Kris erat. Kedua mata Kris sudah berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah.. Lelaki itu sudah pergi.." Ucap Kris menenangkan.

"Aku takut hiks.. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hiks.. hiks.." Tangis Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. Aku berjanji!"

Baekhyun menyetuh pelan wajah Kris dihadapannya, berharap ini semua bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. "Kau menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun, suaranya semakin terdengar lirih.

"Tidak!" Elak Kris. "Sudah jangan bicara lagi!"

Kris melepas jaketnya dan kemudian mengenakannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tubuh mungil itu bahkan terlihat tenggelam saat mengenakannya. Digendongnya tubuh ringan Baekhyun ala bridal style.

"Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri." Protes Baekhyun lirih.

Dasar sok kuat! Untuk berbicara saja sudah terdengar payah apalagi berjalan? Keadaaannya sudah tidak memungkinkan.

"Hustt.. Tutup matamu! Kau sangat lelah, bukan? Tidurlah." Ucap Kris lirih.

.

.

.

TBC

Review, review, review please...

Buat readerdeul yang udah bersedia ninggalin review makasih banyak... :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Ting tong ting tong

Ceklek..

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan Kris dan Baekhyun didepan pintu apartementnya. Tentu saja Chanyeol mengenal Kris karena perusahaan mereka sudah menjalin kerjasama sejak lama, lagipula selama ini Kris bertetangga dengannya. Apartement Kris berada satu lantai dibawah apartement Chanyeol.

"Lama sekali kau?! Kyungsoo sampai ketiduran karena lelah menunggumu yang tak kunjung kembali." Geram Chanyeol.

"Biarkan Baekhyun masuk! Dia butuh istirahat." Ucap Kris.

Kris tak ingin terbawa emosi karena tadi ia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk tidak menanggapi semua perkataan Chanyeol. Tapi ini sulit sekali untuknya. Ia sudah terbiasa bersilat lidah dengan Chanyeol setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan? Memanfaatkan waktu untuk berkencan? Ck, menggelikan sekali kalian berdua!" Ejek Chanyeol asal, ia sedikit kesal.

"Park Chanyeooolll~ kau..."

"Kris.. Jebal.." Sebuah suara lemah dan lirih terdengar. Suara namja mungil yang berdiri tepat disamping.

"Mianhae, Baekhyun_-ah_. Tapi dia yang memulai duluan." Kesal Kris sembari menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Turunkah tanganmu!" Chanyeol menepis kasar tangan Kris.

"Jangan menyen-..."

"Kepalaku sakit sekali." Ringis Baekhyun yang sesekali mengusap belakang kepalanya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara barusan, ia baru menyadari kalau wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat pucat dengan mata yang sudah hampir tertutup sempurna.

"Kita masuk saja kedalam!" Ajak Kris sembari memapah Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ya! Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Ia terus mengekori Kris sampai ikut masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Keluar kau!" Usir Kris.

"Tidak sebelum kau mau menjelaskan semuanya." Paksa Chanyeol.

Kris membantu Baekhyun berbaring. Dilepaskannya sepatu yang Baekhyun kenakan, perlahan ia menaikkan selimut sampai sebatas dagu namja mungil itu.

"Tidurlah dengan baik, ne! Percayalah padaku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." Bisik Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Perlahan ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kris, jelaskan pada-..." Sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kris sudah terburu menariknya keluar. Kris menutup pelahan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju pintu utama tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang tengah menuntut sebuah penjelasan padanya.

"Kalian mempermainkanku!" Geram Chanyeol. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya? Demi Tuhan, appa akan membunuhku jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada bocah itu."

Kris berbalik, menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya? Apa kau peduli?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak. Hanya saja ak-..."

"Kalau begitu carilah sendiri jawabannya." Ucap Kris datar.

*flashback

Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangan diwajahnya. Ia menangis sesunggukan disana, berkali-kali Kris berusaha untuk menenangkannya tapi tidak berhasil. Tangisnya malah semakin kencang. Kris tak tega melihatnya, reflek ia memeluk erat dan membawa namja mungil untuk menangis didada bidangnya.

"Mi-mianhae.." Ucap Baekhyun sesunggukan. Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan wajah sembabnya, masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Kau sudah menangis dua jam lamanya, Baekhyun_-ah_! Tidakkah kau lelah? Jebal, berhentilah menangis. Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Seandainya aku ada diposisimu, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama." Kris mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut.

Ne! Baekhyun telah menceritakan semuanya.

Perihal pertunangan rekayasanya dengan Chanyeol, ah tidak! Sebenarnya hanya ia dan Chanyeol yang menganggap ini rekayasa. Sedangkan Jungsu aboji juga tamu-tamu undangan yang menghadiri acara pertunangan mereka kemarin menganggap ini kenyataan.  
Alasan mengapa ia sampai dikejar oleh lelaki misterius yang hampir memperkosanya tadi. Masalah appanya juga tak luput ia ceritakan. Sejak awal ia memang sudah sedikit mengarang cerita tentang kehidupannya pada semua orang terkecuali Luhan, memori tentang appanya terlalu sakit untuk diingat jadi mulai saat itu ia menganggap bahwa appanya telah mati. Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup menyembunyikannya lagi, ia tak ingin lagi menutupi apapun tentang dirinya pada Kris.

"Masalah ini akan segera selesai. Percayalah! Kau tidak sendiri. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama." Ucap Kris.

"Ne! Gumawo.." balas Baekhyun dengan suara serak. "Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, ini sudah sangat malam, Kris. Chanyeol pasti menungguku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Menginaplah disini semalam saja. Chanyeol pasti curiga melihat keadaanmu yang berantakan seperti ini." Jelas Kris.

"Mianhae, tapi aku tidak bisa." Baekhyun menunduk.

Kris mendengus sebal. "Baiklah! Kajja. Aku akan mengantarmu." Kris mengandeng tangan mungil Baekhyun menuju apartement yang letaknya satu lantai diatas sana. Karena memang pada awalnya Chanyeol dan Kris sudah bertetangga.

*Flashback off

* * *

Ini sudah lebih dari 2 minggu setelah kejadian Baekhyun diserang oleh lelaki misterius malam itu. Dari pengamatan Kris semuanya masih tampak normal. Baekhyun sudah mulai menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa meskipun ia masih enggan untuk keluar dari apartement sendirian, biasanya ia akan mengajak Luhan ataupun Kris untuk menemaninya pergi keluar jika Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk membeli sesuatu.

Sebenarnya Kris sangat kesal pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya lebih menganggap Baekhyun sebagai suruhannya. Apalagi jika Kyungsoo sudah datang, ia akan berulah. Menyusahkan Baekhyun, mengerjainya, dan jika ada kesempatan ia akan mengadu domba Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Cih! Ingin sekali Kris melempar hidup-hidup namja pendek itu dari lantai delapan apartemennya.

Drrtt.. Drtt.. Drrttt..

Ponsel Kris bergetar. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal muncul dilayarnya.

Mungkinkah?

Klik

"Tuan Wu?!" Sebuah suara asing terdengar.

Seketika wajah Kris terlihat geram. "Tidak usah banyak bicara! Katakan apa maumu?!" Bentak Kris marah.

"Hahaa.. Santai saja! Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu.. Ck! Sepertinya namja lemah itu sangat berarti untukmu, benarkan?" Suara disana terdengar mengejek.

Sungguh! Kris amat benci jika ada orang yang berani menjelek-jelekan Baekhyun.

"Jangan mempermainkanku!" Tekan Kris.

"Baiklah!...Sebenarnya aku masih menginginkan namja itu untuk kembali bekerja ditempatku. Kau tahu? Hanya dalam jangka waktu dua hari setelah kedatangannya, pengunjung clubku naik sebanyak empat puluh persen. Sungguh sulit dipercaya! Padahal waktu itu ia hanya kukerjakan sebagai pengantar minuman.. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika namja lemah itu kujadikan pelacur di clubku. Mungkin sampai pagipun tamu yang mengantrinya tidak akan habis."

Bruakkk..

Kris memukul meja kerjanya keras.

"Brengsek kau! Kubunuh kau!" Bentak Kris histeris. Wajahnya merah padam karena ucapan orang diseberang sana. Hatinya sungguh sakit mendengar Baekhyun dikatai seperti itu.

"Jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya, datanglah ketempatku!"

Klik

Mati?

"Aaarrghhh..." Kris menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

*Flashback

"Data ini baru saja kudapatkan dari dokter yang merawatnya." Junmyeon memperlihatkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Kris. Mereka terlihat tengah berjalan beriringan dilorong rumah sakit.

"Namja ini korban kecelakaan yang baru dibawa kerumah sakit pagi buta tadi. Ia bersama seorang wanita paruh baya saat kejadian itu, kemungkinan eommanya. Tapi sayang sekali, karena lukanya sangat parah nyawa wanita itu tidak dapat diselamatkan." Junmyeon membolak-balikkan beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Alamatnya… Ah! Sepertinya ini jauh dari sini, bukankah ini daerah pinggiran kota?" Tanya Junmyeon sembari menunjuk alamat yang tertera dikertas tersebut.

"Ya, kau benar.." Jawab Kris setelah membacanya.

Ceklek..

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sesosok namja yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang rawatnya. Senyum Kris seketika mengembang ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun untuk pertama kali.

_'Namja ini imut sekali.'_ Batin Kris.

"Bisakah aku melihatnya lebih dekat lagi? Disini tidak begitu jelas." Kris mencoba beralasan.

"Kau ini rabun atau apa?" Sindir Junmyeon. Sebenarnya Kris sangat ingin membalas perkataan Junmyeon barusan, tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat. Kris mulai melangkah mendekati ranjang Baekhyun dengan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang sekiranya dapat membangunkan pasien penghuni kamar nomor 108 ini.

_'Tidurnya damai sekali.'_ Kris tersenyum. Ini gila, tapi perlahan tangan Kris mulai terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Baekhyun.

"eumm…" Lenguh Baekhyun ketika merasa tidurnya terganggu, tubuhnya mulai bergerak tak nyaman.

"Cantik.." Lirih Kris.

"hiks.. hiks.. eomma.. hiks.." Kris masih sibuk mengamati wajah cantik Baekhyun ketika sebuah suara isakan itu lolos dari bibir namja mungil tersebut. Ya, Baekhyun menangis dalam tidurnya. Matanya masih terpejam rapat meskipun tubuhnya terus bergerak gelisah, sepertinya ia tengah mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Ayo pergi!" Ajak Junmyeon yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disebelahnya dan menarik tangan Kris untuk segera keluar dari sana.

"Rekanku sudah memeriksa semuanya, dan hasilnya sangat cocok. Dia sudah bisa memberikan darahnya 3 bulan kedepan, tinggal usahamu saja untuk membujuk namja itu agar mau menjadi donor tetap untuk Zitao."Jelas Junmyeon.

*Flashback off

"Byun Baekhyun mianhae.." Lirih Kris.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun gege.." Sambut namja bermata panda itu ceria ketika melihat Baekhyun memasuki kamar rawatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku membawa puding strawberry untukmu, Tao. Kau mau?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku mau.." Ucap Tao semangat.

Baekhyun sedang malas pergi kekampus, itu sebabnya ia sudah ada dirumah sakit tempat Zitao dirawat pagi ini. Sejak kejadian Kyungsoo melabraknya dikantin kampus, ia telah mendapat banyak kecaman dari beberapa teman seangkatannya. Sungguh berat cobaan yang dihadapinya. Sebagian sahabatnya telah hilang sejak terdengar berita bangkrutnya perusahaan appanya, kini semuanya bertambah parah ketika dengan gampangnya Kyungsoo menyebarkan berita bahwa Baekhyun telah merebut kekasihnya bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan namja murahan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia senang melihat Tao yang tengah lahap memakan puding strawberry buatannya.

"Aku akan segera sembuh jika gege sering datang menjengukku." Jawabnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya sesering mungkin jika ada waktu luang. Minumlah obatmu dengan rajin. Arraci?" Ucap Baekhyun.

Tao mengangguk cepat.

"Kau anak yang pintar, Panda." Baekhyun mengacak gemas rambut Tao.

Ceklek

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kris."

.

.

.

"Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Kris sembari menyendok es cream rasa green teh kedalam mulutnya.

"Ani." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Kris mendengus sebal, tidak biasanya Baekhyun membolos kuliah. Sikapnya juga aneh, ia lebih banyak diam sekarang.

"Bisakah aku memesan satu cup lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun lebih tepatnya seperti memohon.

"Tidak.." Jawab Kris cepat. Wajah Baekhyun berubah kecewa.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan 3 cup es cream strawberry. Aku tidak mau kau sakit nantinya." Jelas Kris.

Baekhyun beralih menatap Kris. Lama. Kedua matanya setia menelusuri pahatan sempurna wajah Kris. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"eh?!"

"Aku merindukanmu.." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Senyum Kris mengembang. "Kemarilah.." Kris merentangkan lebar kedua tangannya.

Grepp

Baekhyun memeluk Kris erat seolah takut Kris akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

"Orang itu menghubungiku kemarin." Ucap Kris lirih. Seketika badan Baekhyun menegang dipelukan Kris, ia ketakutan. Kris mengusap lembut punggung namja mungil itu. "Kita berangkat besok pagi. Pastikan Tuan Park dan Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dipelukan Kris.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Baekhyun terlihat tengah sibuk merapikan dasi Chanyeol. Disana juga ada Kyungsoo. Jangan heran kenapa pagi-pagi begini namja bermata bulat itu sudah ada disana. Itu karena Jungsu aboji sedang ada urusan di Jepang. Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo bebas keluar masuk apartement Chanyeol tanpa khawatir.

"Nasi goreng kimchinya sudah siap!" Seru Kyungsoo sembari meletakan dua piring nasi goreng kimchi diatas meja makan. Hanya dua piring? Tentu saja! Ia sengaja tidak membuatkan untuk Baekhyun juga.

"Hanya dua piring?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bass khas miliknya, ia masih berhadapan dengan Baekhyun karena acara memasang dasi itu belum juga selesai. Kyungsoo menatap malas pemandangan dua namja didepannya.

"Minggir kau!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh. Sekarang ganti ia yang memasang dasi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tak suka.

_'Kasar'_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Jadwal kuliahku satu jam lagi. Aku akan telat jika membuat sepiring lagi. Aku akan memberikan piringku jika Baekhyun menginginkannya." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena tidak sarapan.. Biarkan saja Baekhyun membuat sarapannya sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol sinis. Lihatlah! Bukankah Kyungsoo sangat pandai mencari muka!

Ting tong ting tong

Baekhyun beranjak dari sana untuk membuka pintu ketika suara bel terdengar.

Ceklek..

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul takala melihat Kris berada disana, tengah membawa sepiring pancake yang diatasnya ada irisan strawberry segar dengan siram madu. Benar-benar menggiurkan!

"Sarapan.." Ucap Kris, ia menyerahkan piring itu pada Baekhyun.

"Kajja! Masuk." Ajak Baekhyun. Mereka duduk diruang tamu.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris lirih.

"Ne. Aboji dan Chanyeol sudah kuberitahu, mereka mengijikanku pergi." Jawab Baekhyun tak kalah lirihnya. Baekhyun menyuapkan sesendok pancake kedalam mulutnya, rasa manis madu dan rasa asam manis strawberry langsung beradu dimulutnya.

"Apa pancake buatanku enak?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tetap mengunyah pancake dimulutnya.

Lucu! Kesan itu yang selalu Kris tangkap saat menemani namja mungil ini makan.

"Benarkah kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. "Kupikir Kwon ahjumma yang membuatnya karena rasanya sangat enak sekali. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa membuat yang seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

"Ya! Kau meremehkanku." Protes Kris.

"Hehehe.."

"Yak! Appo! Hentikan!" Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan takala Kris mencubit gemas hidungnya sampai menjadi kemerahan. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sembari mengelus pelan hidungnya. "Kau membuatnya menjadi tidak indah lagi.." Rengeknya.

"Hahaa.. Kau tampak seperti badut." Ejek Kris.

"Enak saja! Aku tampan!" Baekhyun mendelik kearah Kris.

"eoh? Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Kris meremehkan.

"Mendiang eommaku.." Jawab Baekhyun percaya diri.

"Tapi aku tidak sependapat dengan eommamu.." Goda Kris.

"Mwo?!"

"Menurutku kau itu cantik, lucu, imut, dan wajahmu seperti bocah sekolah dasar."

"YAK! KAU! Aaarghh.. Menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

Perjalanan cukup jauh dan lama karena tujuan mereka berada dipinggiran kota. Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak seperti biasanya. Kris terus mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang. Bangunan club itu sudah kelihatan didepan mata. Kris segera memarkir mobilnya dan keluar dari kursi kemudi, Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kris.." Ucapnya takut. Baekhyun meremas pelan lengan Kris yang tengah mengandengnya. Jujur saja! Baekhyun trauma pada tempat ini, ia tak menyangka akan kembali lagi kesini. Kris mengangguk, meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sesaat setelah mereka masuk kedalam, suasana club berubah ricuh. Kebanyakan dari pengunjung disana sudah mengenal Baekhyun. _'Namja cantik itu telah kembali!'_ Begitulah pikiran mereka.

Kris membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Sangat erat! Sampai tubuh mungil itu tenggelam dipelukannya. Ia menatap tajam pengunjung club yang didominasi oleh ahjussi-ahjussi dengan tatapan mesum tersebut.

"Jangan berani coba-coba kalian! Dia milikku." Gertak Kris emosi. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Namja mungil itu tengah gemetar ketakutan dipelukan Kris.

"Tuan Wu?!"

Kris menoleh. Seorang lelaki paruh baya terlihat disana. Ia menyeringai menyeramkan kearah Kris, lebih tepatnya kearah seseorang dipelukan Kris.

"Silahkan masuk!" Lanjut lelaki tersebut yang tak lain adalah pemilik club ini, sebut saja namanya Lee Hyukjae tapi Baekhyun biasa memanggilnya Hyukjae ahjussi.

Kris dan Baekhyun mengikuti langkah lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni orang sepertimu. Jadi sekarang cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan." Ucap Kris datar.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Tuan Wu! Kita bisa bicara dengan lebih santai. Bukankah sekarang kita sedang berbisnis? Kau akan membeli Baekhyun dariku, bukan?" Ucapnya meremehkan.

"Brengsek kau! Baekhyun bukan barang, brengsek!" Geram Kris.

"Ternyata benar! Kau sangat mencintainya." Ucap Hyukjae ahjussi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Tekan Kris.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menjualnya sepuluh kali lipat dari harga belinya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Hyukjae ahjussi.

"Aku tidak membelinya, bajingan!" Umpat Kris. Ia tak terima Baekhyun disamakan dengan barang yang diperjualbelikan.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun mulai terisak. Ia tak menyangka perbuatan appanya telah membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah pelik seperti ini.

"Uljima.." Lirih Kris, ia menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

Kris merogoh ponselnya. Sebentar kemudian ia terlihat melakukan percakapan dengan seseorang disana. "Orangku sudah mentransfer uangnya. Kau bisa mengeceknya sekarang." Ucap Kris.

Hyukjae ahjussi memberi sebuah kode pada anak buahnya. Kris maupun Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa itu, tapi itu bukan urusan mereka jadi mereka tak mempedulikannya. Tak lama kemudian anak buahnya terlihat mengangguk. Hyukjae ahjussi tersenyum sekilas. "Bocah ini resmi menjadi milikmu, Tuan Wu." Ucap Hyukjae ahjussi.

"Sangat menyenangkan bisa berbisnis dengan anda." Lanjutnya.

"Dirinya adalah miliknya sendiri! Mulai saat ini kuperingatkan padamu juga orang-orang suruhanmu untuk tidak lagi mengusiknya." Tekan Kris.

"Bisa kujamin." Ucap Hyukjae ahjussi.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam eomma.." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau lain kali saja? Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." Ucap Kris.

"Sebentar saja, Kris." Mohon Baekhyun dengan wajah sembabnya. Dan akhirnya Kris mengangguk.

Mereka mampir sebentar ketoko bunga. Bunga lily putih menjadi pilihan Baekhyun karena mendiang eommanya dulu sangat menyukai bunga ini.

"Eomma.. Aku datang.." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Rintik-rintik air hujan sudah mulai turun. Hanya gerimis..

Baekhyun mencium nisan dihadapannya. Lumayan lama. kemudian ia meletakkan sebuket bunga lily putih diatas makam yang bertuliskan nama Byun Yoona tersebut. "Mianhae karena aku jarang datang menjengukmu."

Ia bersimpuh sembari memeluk erat nisan itu, sesekali ia mengusapnya lembut. Tak mempedulikan bajunya akan kotor karena itu. Kris hanya memandang miris keadaan Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Kenapa eomma pergi meninggalkanku? Bukankah eomma sudah berjanji akan mengantarku sampai kekota hiks.. hiks.."

Tes

Air mata kembali jatuh diwajah sembab nan pucat milik namja mungil ini. Kris baru sadar seharian ini mereka belum sempat makan apapun selain sarapan pancake strawberry tadi pagi.

_'Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Pabo!'_ Batin Kris.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah bisa datang kesini lagi.. Maafkan aku hiks hiks.. Aku menyayangimu." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis.

Brrusshhh...

Akhirnya hujan benar-benar turun. Sangat deras. Dengan cepat Kris melepas jaketnya untuk menutupi kepala dan badan Baekhyun. Ia masih betah duduk disana, disamping makam eommanya.

"Kajja.." Ajak Kris lembut. Kris tak mau Baekhyun terlalu lama berada dibawah hujan seperti ini, namja mungil ini gampang sekali jatuh sakit. Kris memapah Baekhyun menuju mobilnya. Tak ia pedulikan tubuhnya yang telah basah kuyup yang terpenting adalah Baekhyun harus tetap hangat.

.

.

.

"Dingin.." Guman Baekhyun gemetar. Ia sendirian didalam mobil saat ini. Sedangkan Kris, namja tinggi itu pergi mencari pakaian ganti untuk mereka. Ini akan susah mengingat tempat mereka berada saat ini adalah daerah pinggiran yang jauh dari keramaian.

Wajah namja mungil itu semakin pucat saja. Bibirnya bahkan sudah membiru karena kedinginan. Sampai kapan lagi ia harus bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Mungkin dengan tidur rasa dingin yang tengah ia rasakan akan sedikit teralihkan. Baru sebentar Baekhyun menutup matanya, tapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Kris disana dengan beberapa pakaian dan dua gelas minuman hangat ditangannya.

"Ini." Kris memberikan salah satu gelas yang dipegangnya pada Baekhyun.

"Gumawo." Baekhyun menerimanya dan segera meminumnya.

"Mianhae.. Tadinya aku ingin membelikan susu strawberry untukmu tapi mereka bilang mereka tidak punya itu. Jadi aku hanya membeli yang tersedia disana." Jelas Kris. Dua gelas teh hangat. Sederhana memang, tapi sangat mambantu disituasi seperti ini.

"Gwanchana.. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Baekhyun tersenyum. Sedikit ia merasa baikan meskipun badannya masih saja gemetar karena kedinginan.

"Perjalanan masih sekitar satu jam lagi. Tukarlah pakaianmu agar kau tidak masuk angin." Saran Kris. Ia memberikan sebuah pakaian hangat dan jaket tebal pada Baekhyun. Kris sendiri juga sudah berganti pakaian yang entah ia dapat darimana. Ini bukan pakaian baru, tapi kondisinya masih layak untuk dikenakan.

"Baiklah. Aku ganti didalam. Kau jangan mengintip!" Ucap Baekhyun waspada.

"Aniyo.. Aku bukan tipe namja seperti itu, Baekhyun_-ah_! Enak saja kau!" Ucap Kris tak terima.

"Hehee.. Aku hanya becanda, Kris. Aku tahu kau namja baik yang tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku." Ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kris benar-benar panik, pasalnya ketakutannya pada namja mungil itu akhirnya terjadi. Baekhyun demam. Panasnya tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tetap saja itu membuat Kris panik dan memaksanya untuk pergi kerumah sakit. Baekhyun menolak, menurutnya Kris terlalu berlebihan. Akhirnya untuk menghindari pertengkaran, Baekhyun memilih klinik saja agar tak terlalu rumit.

"Kubilang juga apa?! Kau berlebihan, Kris." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Baekhyun_-ah_.." Jelas Kris. Mereka berada didalam lift apartement sekarang.

Dokter bilang Baekhyun hanya kelelahan dan akan segera pulih beberapa hari kedepan. Kris belum sempat menebus resep yang dokter berikan padanya karena Baekhyun terus memaksanya untuk langsung kembali keapartement saja, ketara sekali namja mungil itu sedang dalam kondisi sangat kelelahan.

"Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Kau menginap diapartemenku saja. Diapartement Chanyeol tidak ada yang merawatmu." Saran Kris.

"Aniyo.. Aku akan baik-baik saja disana. Lagipula ada Jung ahjumma yang akan merawat dan menjagaku.." Tolak Baekhyun.

Nyuuttt

"ish! Lift-nya bergoyang.." Keluh Baekhyun sembari memegang kepalanya. Sebenarnya kepalanya yang terasa pusing hingga membuat keadaan sekitar terasa bergoyang(?). Kris memposisikan dirinya lebih dekat kearah Baekhyun, takut-takut jika namja mungil itu mendadak ambruk.

"Kau keras kepala!" Kesal Kris. Baekhyun menatap Kris tak mengerti.

"Kenapa tadi kau tak mau mampir sebentar saja untuk menebus obatmu diapotik?" Tanpa sadar Kris berbicara keras pada Baekhyun, bisa dibilang seperti sebuah bentakan. Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Kris, ia hanya merasa sangat khawatir pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk.

Takut.

Tidak biasanya Kris seperti ini padanya. Sesaat suasana berubah menjadi hening sebelum sebuah suara lirih terdengar. "Mi-mianhae.. hiks.." Namja mungil itu mulai terisak.

Kris mendelik.

_'Bodoh.'_ Batin Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa ia membuat namja mungil ini menangis. Namja macam apa kau Wu Yifan?

Ck!

Perlahan Kris menangkupkan kedua tangannya kewajah Baekhyun. Diangkatnya wajah Baekhyun lembut hingga kedua mata kecil namja mungil tersebut bertemu dengan matanya yang tajam.

Indah!

Mata itu indah meskipun tergolong kecil tetapi mampu menarik Kris kedalam pesonanya.

Miris..

Hati Kris sangat sakit melihat kedua mata kecil itu meneteskan krystal bening dikedua sudutnya dan itu semua karena perbuatannya.

"Mianhae.. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu." Diusapnya lembut air mata yang menetes itu.

Semakin deras.

Ah! Kris benar-benar menyesal.

"Uljima.." Lirih Kris. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun. Mungkin ia telah gila sekarang karena berniat untuk mencium bibir pucat namja mungil itu.

"Kris.." Panggil Baekhyun lirih. Kris tak mendengar. Ia sudah terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun, ia sudah mabuk karenanya. Dari awal semua yang ada pada diri Baekhyun membuatnya gila. Kris mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai namja mungil ini.

Mencintai Byun Baekhyun..

Kris terus mendekat.

Semakin dekat..

Dan,

Semakin dekat saja..

Sampai pada saat bibir Kris hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa inci saja dari bibir Baekhyun,

Baekhyun tersadar..

Segera Baekhyun mengalihkan kepalanya kesamping sehingga bibir itu hanya menyentuh pipinya.

Ding..

Pintu lift terbuka.

Hening.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan mengejutkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Chanyeol POV

Malam ini aku ada janji untuk makan malam bersama Kyungsoo dirumahnya. Besok Kyungsoo akan berulang tahun yang kedua puluh satu tahun. Seharusnya acara makan malam ini akan kami lakukan besok bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya. Tapi karena besok aku ada tugas keluar kota selama tiga hari kedepan, jadi terpaksa kami harus merubah jadwal acaranya.

Aku tersenyum menatap sebuah kotak kado kecil yang tengah kupegang saat ini, isinya sebuah cincin yang kupesan jauh-jauh hari khusus untuknya. Semoga saja ia menyukai kadonya.

Aku menunggu sebentar sebelum pintu lift terbuka.

Ding..

Pintu lift terbuka.

Omo! Aku terkejut menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan didepan sana. Ada dua namja tengah berciuman didalam lift. Menggelikan!

Dasar tidak tahu tem...

Tunggu!

Sepertinya aku mengenal mereka. Aku menajamkan pengelihatanku. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa yang kulihat itu salah.

Omo!

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut dengan pemandangan dua orang itu. Bukankah mereka...

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Teriakku. Mereka tampak sangat terkejut dan reflek langsung saling menjauh. Baik Kris maupun Baekhyun mendadak menjadi salah tingkah.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" Jelas Kris. Aku hanya tersenyum mengejek padanya.

Benarkah tadi yang kulihat? Mereka berciuman? Aku meremas dadaku pelan. Ada sedikit rasa sakit disana. Mengapa?

Sreettt

Kutarik agak sedikit kasar namja mungil yang sedari tadi berdiri menundukkan kepalanya dipojok lift. Kupeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun posesif , berniat melihat reaksi Kris disana. Apakah ia akan cemburu?

Tapi...

Aneh!

Mengapa?

Mengapa sakit didadaku kini perlahan mulai berkurang? Dan aku tak tahu apa sebabnya. Jujur saja, perasaanku perlahan berubah nyaman.

"Dia milikku!" Tekanku. Secepat kilat aku menekan tengkuk Baekhyun.

Ini sungguh gila, tapi...

Chu~

Hanya sekilas.

Dibibir.

Kris mendelik, tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun yang juga kelihatan sangat terkejut. Hening sejenak sebelum...

Plakk!

"K-kau..." Suara namja mungil itu bergetar. Baekhyun menamparku dan itu dihadapan Kris.

"hiks.. hiks.."

Air mata itu!

Tidak! Dulu aku sangat membencinya. Tapi mengapa kini berbeda? Sekarang aku merasa ada perasaan sakit saat melihatnya. Kulihat Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya, sesaat kemudian ia berlari masuk kedalam lift setelah sebelumnya mendorong tubuh tinggi Kris untuk keluar dari sana. Lift kembali turun kebawah. Ingin sekali aku mengejar.

Tapi..

Ah! Sudahlah.

"Apa kau sudah mulai mencintainya, Park Chanyeol?" Suara Kris menyadarkanku dari lamunan, seperti menyindir.

"Tidak.. Tapi kau yang mencintainya." Jawabku datar.

Ganjal.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ketika aku menjawab seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya..."

"...Baekhyun kekasihku!" Tekan Kris.

Deg

_'Apa? Kekasih?! Sejak kapan?'_ Batin Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu jangan menyesal jika suatu hari Baekhyun pergi meninggalkanmu dan lebih memilih hidup denganku." Tekan Kris.

Deg!

Nyutt..

Sakit ini kembali datang. Kenapa? Adakah seseorang yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku?

"Aku bahkan sudah banyak mengalah padamu, membiarkan dia untuk tinggal bersamamu. Aku bisa saja berkata jujur pada appamu jika Baekhyun adalah kekasihku, tapi aku masih punya hati untuk tidak menambah bebannya."

"...tidak sadarkah kau jika Baekhyun juga korban dipertunangan ini? Luhan. Sebenarnya tunanganmu adalah Luhan bukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk sahabatnya. Tidakah kau bisa melihat ketulusan hatinya Park Chanyeol?" Geram Kris.

"Kumohon padamu untuk tidak menyakitinya atau menambah bebannya.. Baekhyun sudah banyak menderita tanpa kau menyadarinya." Jelas Kris melembut.

Nyutt..

Sakit ini bertambah lagi sekarang.

"Bahkan dalam keadaan ia sakit seperti sekarang ini, kau masih saja tega menyakitinya." lanjut Kris.

Apa? Baekhyun sakit? Pantas saja, aku juga sempat merasakannya. Saat kami berciuman tadi meskipun hanya sekilas aku merasa nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya terasa panas.

Bodoh!

Ehh..

Kenapa aku jadi merutuki diriku sendiri? Ah! Aku tahu.. Pasti ini semua hanya karena appa, aku takut appa akan marah jika terjadi sesuatu pada bocah itu, bukan karena aku sudah mulai peduli padanya..

"A-aku tidak peduli padanya." Ucapku.

"Ck! Percuma saja aku bicara padamu. Seharusnya dari awal aku tahu kalau kau tak akan mendengarnya." Kris masuk kedalam lift.

Mungkinkah ia akan menyusul Baekhyun?

Chanyeol POV end

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuang asal kotak kado yang rencananya akan ia berikan pada Kyungsoo. Moodnya sedang tidak baik sekarang, ia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun saat ini termasuk Kyungsoo.

Berkali-kali ponselnya bergetar dan nama Kyungsoo yang selalu tertera disana. Karena tak tahan, ia akhirnya meraih ponsel tersebut dan segera menggeser tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan pada layar ponsel touchsreennya.

Klik

"Kau dimana, Yeolli? Kau akan datang, bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo diseberang, dari suaranya kelihatan sekali ia tengah menahan emosinya.

"Mianhae, Chagiya. Aku mendadak tidak enak badan." Jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Mwo? Kau tidak enak badan?! Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku dari tadi?" Kesal Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggu selama dua jam disini.. Kau jahat, Yeolli.. hiks.." Suara isakan Kyungsoo mulai terdengar.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Bicaralah! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?! hiks.. hiks.." Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi bersamamu. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini!" Ucap Kyungsoo emosi.

"Baby, ak-..."

Klik

"Aish!" kesal Chanyeol. Ia melempar kasar ponselnya.

Aneh!

Chanyeol memang merasa kesal tapi tak sedikitpun hatinya sakit. Padahal Kyungsoo, namja yang sangat dicintainya baru saja memutuskan hubungan mereka. Rasanya lebih sakit ketika melihat Baekhyun menangis tadi.

Mwo?!

Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa jadi Baekhyun?

Tidak!

"Tidak mungkin aku mulai menyukainya! Tidak boleh." Guman Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam Kris berkeliling untuk mencari Baekhyun. Tapi nihil. Namja mungil itu tidak ada dimanapun. Kris bingung harus mencari kemana lagi. Baekhyun tidak punya saudara disini, ia hanya sendiri dikota besar ini. Jadi kemana perginya?

Kris lelah. Ia memutuskan mampir kedalam kedai es cream yang buka 24 jam. Ia berharap nantinya setelah memakan es cream otaknya akan kembali menjadi dingin dan dapat berpikir lebih baik lagi. Kris memilih menu es cream yang tersedia disana, tentu saja rasa green teh yang akan ia pilih karena itu rasa favoritnya. Ia membaca menu-menu es cream lainnya yang tersedia.

Ada rasa pisang, rasa coklat, rasa blueberry, rasa strawberry...

Strawberry!

Ah! Itu mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun. Lain waktu Kris akan mentraktir Baekhyun untuk makan es cream disini. Ia berjanji!

Lanjut...

Rasa jeruk, rasa kelapa..

Kris masih asik pada buku menu itu.. Rasa mangga, rasa vani...

Tunggu!

Vanila?

Kris mulai teringat sesuatu. Rasa vanila! Mengingatkan Kris pada...

"Luhan.." Guman Kris lirih.

"Bodoh!" Kris melempar kasar buku menu itu. "Kenapa aku tidak terpikir dari tadi!" Rancaunya. Buru-buru ia keluar dari kedai es cream dan menjalankan kembali mobilnya untuk menuju suatu tempat. Beberapa saat kemudian Kris telah sampai disebuah apartement yang letaknya yang berdekatan dengan sebuah kampus ternama dikota ini.

Kris segera menuju lantai lima apartement.

Ting tong ting tong

Dengan tidak sabar menekan bel disisi pintu. Agak lama memang. Tapi kemudian..

Ceklek

"eoh? Kris?!" Kaget namja bermata kelinci penghuni apartement itu.

Namja itu terlihat sedikit.. Aneh! Dengan piamanya yang berbentuk seperti kostum rusa lengkap dengan penutup kepalanya. Juga ada sandal tidur berukuran besar dengan warna abu-abu berbulu yang ia kenakan dikedua kakinya. Jangan lupakan juga boneka rusa berukuran sedang yang kini tengah ia peluk. Kris ingin sekali tertawa melihat penampilan namja itu, ia mirip sekali dengan anak tetangganya diapartement sebelah yang baru berumur dua tahun.. Tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk becanda.

"Kau mencari Baekhyun?! Hooaammbb.." Namja itu menguap lebar. Kelihatan mengantuk sekali. Terang saja! Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan jam telah menunjuk pukul setengah satu malam.

"Ne, Luhan-ah! Apa Baekhyun disini?" Tanya Kris tak sabar.

Luhan melangkah keluar dari pintu apartementnya, perlahan ia menutup kembali pintu itu dari luar. Kris sedikit heran tapi ia tak mau menanyakannya.

"Mianhae aku tidak bisa membawamu masuk dalam. Aku tidak mau sampai Baekhyun terbangun karena mendengar kita berisik. Ia baru saja tertidur." Jelas Luhan.

Kris sangat lega mendengarnya. "Ne, tidak masalah." ucapnya.

"Aku perhatikan sekarang kau jadi lebih perhatian padanya? Apa kau takut kalah saing dengan Park Chanyeol." Goda Luhan.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Chanyeol tidaklah pantas menjadi sainganku." Ucap Kris sedikit sebal.

"Ah! Sudahlah.. Lupakan! Bukan saatnya untuk membahas itu.. Kau tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang sakit?!" Kris mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ne." Luhan mengangguk. "Tadi aku sudah menghubungi dokterku untuk datang kemari dan memeriksa keadaannya. Aku juga sudah menyuapinya bubur dan memaksanya untuk minum obat. Sepertinya demamnya juga sudah mulai turun.." Jelas Luhan dengan menatap Kris tajam, ada sedikit perasaan benci disana.

"Jujur saja aku kesal pada kalian.. Kalian dua namja tiang listrik sama saja!" Bentak Luhan. Kris mendelik kesal karena disebut tiang listrik oleh Luhan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu atau aku tidak akan mau meladenimu!" Ancam Luhan.

"Tapi kau yang lebih dulu menatapku seperti itu.." Protes Kris.

Luhan semakin berusaha membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih garang. Tapi jadinya malah wajah garang yang gagal, karena wajah imutnya tidaklah pantas berekspresi seperti itu.

"Ah! Baiklah.. Aku menyerah." Ucap Kris menyerah, lebih tepatnya mengalah. Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dasar!

"Jadi.. Apa yang telah Park Chanyeol lakukan sampai membuat Baekhyun menangis seperti itu? Kau juga, dimana kau saat kejadian itu?" Tanya Luhan kesal.

"Aku berada disana dan aku juga melihat semuanya.." Jawab Kris lesu.

"Mwo?! Kau bilang kalau kau berada disana dan melihat semuanya?!"

Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Aku kan sudah menitipkan dan mempercayakan Baekhyun padamu, kenapa kau tidak bisa diandalkan?" Luhan benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Keadaannya berbeda, semua orang tahu Chanyeol adalah tunangannya." Ucap Kris datar.

"Memangnya apa yang berbeda, kau tetap kekasihnya bukan? Apa yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol padanya?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Apa Baekhyun tidak menceritakannya padamu?" Tanya Kris.

"Aniyo. Baekhyun tidak mau menjawabnya.. Memangnya apa?" Luhan sudah sangat penasaran.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Tanya Kris meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja! Cepat ceritakan pad-..."

"Chanyeol menciumnya."

"Mwo?!" Mata rusa milik Luhan kini membulat sempurna..

.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain...

Seorang namja mungil bermata bulat tengah terlihat memandang kosong pada kue tart bertuliskan angka dua puluh satu disisi tengah. Balkon rumahnya telah ia hias sedemikian rupa sehingga berubah menjadi tempat makan malam romantis. Ia bekerja sendiri untuk melakukan semua hal itu. Mulai dari memasak, menghias balkon rumahnya, sampai membuat kue tart.

Tapi..

Semua itu kini sudah tidak berarti lagi baginya. Seseorang yang harusnya menjadi tamu spesial dihari ulang tahunnya, malah menghancurkan semuanya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Dihari bahagianya ia malah menelan kekecewaan, kecewa pada kekasihnya, kecewa pada kandasnya hubungan mereka, kecewa pada keadaan..

Dan..

Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Namja bermata bulat itu menangis dalam diam. Emosi telah memuncak, segera ia raih pisau pemotong kue disisi meja. Dengan tangis histeris ia mencabik-cabik kue ulang tahunnya itu hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Cream kue tart itu bahkan sudah mengotori baju terbaik miliknya yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk hari spesial ini.

Brak..

Braak..

Bruuaak!

Dihempaskannya secara kasar semua makanan yang tadinya telah ia susun rapi diatas meja.

"hiks.. hiks.." Namja itu menjatuhkan dirinya kasar, menjambak frustasi rambutnya.

"Kau jahat, Yeolli.. hiks.. hiks.." Tangis namja bermata bulat itu pilu.

.

.

.

**- bisakah kau datang kerumah sekarang juga? -**

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Biasanya Jongin tidak akan bisa diganggu siapapun saat ia tengah asik bermain video gamenya, tapi ketika pesan dari Kyungsoo masuk tanpa pikir dua kali Jongin segera beranjak dari kamarnya menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Jongin telah sampai didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Namja berkulit tan itu berlari berkeliling mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Jongin naik kelantai atas.

"Hyung!" Jongin berlari ketika menemukan Kyungsoo yang duduk meringkuk dipojokan. Keadaan disekitarnya terlihat amat berantakan. Jongin tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Jongin mendekat. Susah payah ia berjalan melewati beberapa pecahan piring juga gelas. Jongin juga melihat cake yang tercecer berantakan dibawah lantai.

"Hyung! Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya berantakan seperti ini?" Jongin mengguncang agak kasar pundak Kyungsoo karena namja mungil itu tak kunjung meresponnya.

"hiks.. hiks.."

Jongin kaget. "Kenapa kau? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis, hyung?" Tanya Jongin tak sabar.

"hiks.. Jonginie.. Hiks.. Hiks.. A-aku dan Chanyeol pu-putus hiks.." Isak Kyungsoo.

Deg!

Jongin tersenyum samar. Hatinya amat sangat senang mendengar berita ini. Kalau saja sekarang ia sedang sendiri pasti Jongin sudah berteriak kegirangan.

"Sudahlah, hyung! Kau tidak perlu menangis hanya karena namja seperti dia." Bujuk Jongin.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Jonginie."

Nyutt

Sakit. Baru saja ia berbahagia tapi kini sudah merasakan sakit lagi.

"Ini hari ulang tahunku, Jonginie. Tapi Chanyeol melupakannya. Lihatlah! Aku bahkan telah menyiapkan semua ini untuknya. Chanyeol tidak datang, ia tak menghargai semua usaha yang telah kubuat. Apa yang membuatnya berubah, Jonginie? Kenapa dia tak mempedulikanku?!" Cerca Kyungsoo.

Jongin diam. Hatinya sangat sakit. Kyungsoo bilang mereka sudah putus, tapi mengapa sifat Kyungsoo dihadapannya kini seolah menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

"Baekhyun! Ini semua pasti karena Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Baekhyun? Siapa dia?!" Tanya Jongin. Ia merasa asing dengan nama itu.

"Ba-baekhyun.. Dia hiks.. hiks.. Dia tunangan Chanyeol." Air mata Kyungsoo kembali menetes berbaur dengan rasa kesal yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

_'Tunangan?_' Batin Jongin kaget. Selama ini Jongin tidak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki tunangan. Bukankah ini berita baik?

"Hyung.. Kau tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki tunangan, tapi mengapa kau masih saja mengharapkannya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, Jonginie.. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mencintai namja itu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Darimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" kesal Jongin karena selalu saja namja bermarga Park itu terlihat sempurna dimata Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol yang mengatakannya padaku. Dia sudah berjanji untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun secepatnya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa mereka tinggal satu apartement?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Kelihatan sekali namja mungil bermata bulat ini sangat tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan yang menyangkut soal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

_'Bagus.. Mari kita bekerja sama Byun Baekhyun!'_ Batin Jongin.

"Ini hari bahagiamu, hyung! Tidak seharusnya kau menangis." Jongin menghapus air mata dipipi Kyungsoo.

"Hey! Bukankah kau belum mendapat kado dariku?!" Jongin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo cuek. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Kajja, kita jemput hadiahnya.." Seru Jongin bersemangat sembari menggendong tubuh ringan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kim Jongin.. Turunkan aku!" Teriak Kyungsoo protes.

.

.

.

Ini sudah dua hari Baekhyun menginap diapartemen Luhan dan mereka baru saja pulang dari kampus. "Cuaca hari ini panas sekali, Baekhyun_-ah_." Keluh Luhan ketika baru memasuki apartemennya.

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. Namja mungil itu bahkan sudah memposisikan tubuhnya dibawah pendingin ruangan yang terpasang diatas sudut dinding ruang tamu apartemen Luhan.

"Kau mau kubuatkan lemon ice sekalian?" Tanya Luhan yang terlihat beranjak menuju dapur.

"Boleh.." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Namja mungil itu mulai menutup matanya. Nyaman. Ia sudah keenakan merasakan hembusan udara dingin yang keluar dari pendingin ruangan diatasnya.

Ting tong ting tong

"Baekhyun_-ah_.. Bisakah kau membuka pintunya?" Teriak Luhan dari arah dapur. Baekhyun membuka matanya terpaksa, ia memandang kesal kearah pintu berwarna coklat tua disana. "Ne, hyung." Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu.

Ceklek..

Bukan lagi pemandangan aneh jika tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menemukan Kris tengah berdiri didepan pintu sebuah apartement. "Masuklah.." Ajak Baekhyun.

Kris tersenyum simpul kemudian menuruti ajakan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam, mereka duduk disebuah sofa panjang yang ada disana. "Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Kris membuka suara.

"Ne. Aku sudah jauh lebih baik karena Luhan hyung yang merawatku." Jelasku.

"Syukurlah.. Apa kau tak ingin pulang keapartemen Chanyeol?!" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Pasalnya ia sudah mulai merasa nyaman tinggal disini bersama Luhan.

Untuk pulang kembali keapartemen Chanyeol, ia belum ada keinginan untuk itu. Lagipula dua hari ini tidak ada telfon ataupun pesan dari Junsu aboji yang menanyakan dimana keberadaanya sekarang, jadi Baekhyun pikir semuanya masih baik-baik saja. "Aku pasti akan kembali, Kris.. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang." Jawab Baekhyun.

"kenapa? Pulanglah! Chanyeol sedang tidak ada diapartemennya. Ia ditugaskan keluar kota tiga hari yang lalu. Mungkin lusa baru akan kembali. Aku akan lebih mudah mengawasimu disana.." Jelas Kris. Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang hari ini." Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya. Kris tersenyum lebar menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun_-ah_.. Siapa yang datang?" Suara Luhan terdengar, namja bermata kelinci itu berjalan mendekat dengan dua gelas lemon ice ditangannya.

"Kris?!" Guman Luhan setelah melihat Kris berada disana. Ia memberikan segelas lemon ice pada Baekhyun yang langsung disambut dengan senang olehnya.

"Gumawo." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian mulai meneguk air dingin didalam gelas tersebut. Luhan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Asaaaaam..." Ringis Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan sudah menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Mwo?! Jinjja?" Kaget Luhan tak percaya. Segera ia meneguk air dari gelasnya. "Piuhh.." Luhan meringis, memuntahkan kembali air yang tadi diteguknya kedalam gelas. Jorok!

Ekspresi dua namja bertubuh mungil yang tengah keasaman ini sangatlah lucu untuk dijadikan bahan tertawaan Kris.

"Kenapa minuman ini rasanya bisa begitu aneh?!" Gerutu Luhan kesal padahal tadi dia sendiri yang membuatnya -,-

"Mana aku tahu? Kau kan yang membuatnya, hyung." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Singkirkan! Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi!" Luhan menaruh gelasnya diatas meja dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Luhan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Harapannya akan lemon ice yang ia anggap dapat menghilangkan rasa dahaganya hilang sudah, ia bertambah kesal takala melihat Kris yang tengah tertawa puas karena dirinya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, tiang listrik? Apa kau pikir ini lucu?" Tanya Luhan sinis. Kris berhenti tertawa, lebih tepatnya menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak menertawakanmu." Elak Kris. "Aku punya nama.. Panggil aku Kris! Jangan memanggilku tiang listrik. Kau mengerti rusa kecil?" Tekan Kris galak.

"Kau juga tidak memanggilku Luhan. Kau pikir aku senang kau panggil rusa, hah?!" Protes Luhan.

"Tapi kau duluan yang memanggilku tiang listrik!" Ucap Kris tak mau kalah.

"Itu kenyataan.. Badanmu memang tinggi menjulang seperti tiang." Balas Luhan.

"Biar saja! Dari pada kau..."

"Apa?" Tantang Luhan.

"Aniyo.. Sudahlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Ucap Kris akhirnya. Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Ahahaa.. Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan lagi! Kajja! Kalian berdua sangat lucu hahaa.." Kekeh seseorang. Seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya diam ternganga menyaksikan pertengkaran mulut dua namja dihadapannya.

"Byun Baek, apa-apaan kau ini? Kau tidak membelaku tapi malah menertawakanku!" Protes Luhan.

"Itu karena kalian terlihat sangat lucu ketika bertengkar.. Wajah kalian terlihat aneh." Tunjuk Baekhyun kearah Kris dan Luhan.

_'Aneh?!'_ Batin Kris.

Kris mendekat kearah Baekhyun, membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Baekhyun tapi itu masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan. "Baekhyun_-ah_.. Disituasi seperti apapun aku tetap saja terlihat tampan, percayalah!" Ucap Kris percaya diri. Luhan hanya mendesis meremehkan.

"Hanya wajah rusa inilah yang terlihat sangat aneh tadi." Kris menunjuk Luhan disampingnya membuat Baekhyun kembali terkekeh.

"Yak! Kau ingin mulai lagi?" Tanya Luhan kesal. Ia bahkan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang seperti orang yang akan memulai perkelahian.

"Sudahlah, Lu! Akui saja kalau kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku." Ucap Kris sombong.

"mwo?! Kau.. Aaaargh..."

"Ahahaa.."

.

.

.

"Rasa strawberry, green teh, dan vanila.. Selamat menikmati.."

"Ne, kamsahamnida.." Ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

Setelah berdebat panjang dan tak kunjung ada ujungnya akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk pergi mentraktir Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk makan es cream bersama. Mereka berada dikedai es cream sekarang, pesanan mereka juga baru saja datang.

"Kenapa vanila?!" Tanya Luhan.

"Ehh? Kupikir kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kris balik. Pasalnya tadi Kris yang memesan rasa es cream untuk mereka.

"Seleraku berubah-ubah, Kris.. Sekarang aku ingin makan es cream rasa green teh!" Ucap Luhan mulai berulah.

"Kalau begitu pesan saja yang baru." Saran Kris yang mulai menikmati es cream dihadapannya.

Lihatlah namja yang satunya, Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tak berisik seperti Luhan. Begitu pesanannya datang ia langsung larut dalam kesenangannya sendiri menikmati es cream strawberrynya. "Lalu jika aku memesan yang baru, siapa yang akan memakan ini?" Tanya Luhan ribut sembari menunjuk cup es cream vanila dihadapannya.

"Buang saja!" Jawab Kris acuh.

"Jangan dibuang, hyung! Biar aku saja yang memakannya nanti. Sekarang pesanlah yang baru.." Seseorang terdengar bersuara. Seseorang yang tadinya hanya diam dan larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kau tidak kuijinkan makan es cream terlalu banyak karena kau baru saja sembuh." Celetuk Kris. Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau mau rasa green teh kan?.. Ambilah punyaku dan aku akan makan es cream vanila milikmu." Kris mendorong cup es creamnya didepan Luhan, kemudian ia menarik cup es cream rasa vanila itu dan mulai memakannya.

"Gumawo.." Ucap Luhan senang.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari. Namja bermata kelinci itu telah lama memendam sebuah rasa. Sebuah rasa yang entahlah apa itu namanya, yang pasti hanya ia sendiri yang mengetahuinya.. Namja itu akan terus melihat seberapa besar rasa ini sampai pada akhirnya ia yakin bahwa ia telah memilih orang yang tepat untuk hatinya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan terlihat tengah berada diteras sebuah bangunan rumah sederhana. Sore ini hujan turun lumayan deras, terhitung sudah tiga jam lebih namja tinggi berdiri disana.

'Baby.. Dimana kau?' Batin namja itu.

Sudah terlalu lama ia berdiri disana sampai tubuhnya menggigil karena kedinginan, semua ini ia lakukan hanya demi kekasihnya.. Ah tidak! Faktanya yang ia tunggu adalah mantan kekasihnya yang masih amat ia cintai.

Salahkah jika namja tinggi itu masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang kekasih? Mengingat mantan kekasihnya itu hanya memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak tanpa persetujuannya. Tiga hari berada jauh dari kekasihnya itu membuat ia sadar bahwa ia salah. Salah karena tak bisa mengerti perasaan kekasihnya demi seseorang yang tidak penting untuknya.

"Bodoh.. Aku benar-benar bodoh!" Rancau namja tinggi itu. Ia terus berusaha mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya, berharap ada seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

"Chanyeol..." Terdengar sebuah suara samar memanggil namanya. Suara itu tidak begitu jelas karena tertelan oleh derasnya air hujan yang turun.

Namja tinggi itu menoleh kearah seseorang yang telah memanggil namanya. Awalnya senyumnya mengembang, tapi seketika senyum itu lenyap takala melihat kekasih dihadapannya itu tidak hanya datang seorang diri melainkan dengan seorang namja berkulit tan yang entah siapa itu.. Chanyeol tidak mengenalnya.

Namja tan itu berbagi payung dengan kekasihya. Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah, yang menjadi masalah adalah sebelah tangan namja tan itu terlihat tengah memeluk posesif pinggang mungil kekasihnya.

"Baby.." Chanyeol mendekat kearah kekasihnya, Kyungsoo. Tak peduli dengan air hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Matanya terlihat tak fokus, tatapannya mirip seperti seseorang yang tengah ketakutan akan kehilangan miliknya yang paling berharga. "Siapa dia?"

Kyungsoo menunduk tak tega menatap Chanyeol dihadapannya. Ini semua salahnya. Andai saja malam itu ia tidak gegabah untuk mengambil keputusan yang salah, pasti sampai detik ini hubungannya dengan Chanyeol masih baik-baik saja karena sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih sangat mencintai namja tinggi itu.

"Aku Kim Jongin.. Kekasih Kyungie hyung." Jawab namja tan itu datar.

Pletaaar...

Bagaikan ada sebuah petir yang menyambarnya, tubuh Chanyeol membeku seketika.

"B-baby.. Ka-katakan ini salah.." Ucap Chanyeol dengan bibir bergetar. Kyungsoo tetap diam. Tangan panjang Chanyeol hendak meraih tangan Kyungsoo tapi segera ditepis kasar oleh Jongin.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Geram Chanyeol.

"Dia kekasihku. Aku yang berhak menentukan siapa saja yang boleh menyentuhnya.." Bentak Jongin marah.

"Aku kekasihnya, bukan kau berengsek!" Bentak Chanyeol emosi.

Jongin menyeringai. "Oh ya?! Kalau benar dia bukan kekasihku, pasti dia akan marah jika aku melakukan ini padanya.." Jongin membuang asal payung yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo dari hujan. Kyungsoo mengadah keatas sedikit terkejut tapi detik berikutnya mata bulatnya itu semakin terbuka lebar takala mengetahui apa yang kini tengah Jongin lakukan.

Nyutt..

Seperti dihujam beribu-ribu pisau, Chanyeol meremas kuat dadanya. Sakit sekali! Ia tak sanggup melihat semua ini dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya.

Kedua bibir itu saling bertautan dibawah derasnya air hujan. Jongin yang memegang kendali permainan mereka, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu berontak dan memukuli dada Jongin hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

Plak!

"Jongin.. Kau.." Geram Kyungsoo tertahan. Jongin mengusap pelan pipinya yang baru saja menerima tamparan dari Kyungsoo.

"Wae, hyung? Kau kekasihku.. Wajar bukan kalau aku melakukan itu padamu?" Tanya Jongin kesal.

"Mulai sekarang.. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." Ucap Kyungsoo datar yang membuat Jongin hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Hyung.. Baru kemarin malam kita berja-..."

"Ya, kau benar! Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu Kim Jongin. Tidak sadarkah jika kau hanya ku manfaatkan saja?... Aku hanya mencintai Chanyeol, bukan kau!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan menjauhi Jongin menuju kedalam rumahnya.

Braakk..

Jongin menunduk. Setetes krystal bening lolos dari manik namja berkulit tan ini. Sakit.. Itulah yang kini tengah Jongin rasakan.

_'kau bahkan sudah menyakitiku terlampau dalam, hyung.. Tapi mengapa? Tetap saja aku tidak bisa membencimu..'_

_._

_._

_._

"Baekhyun! Buka pintunya. Lihat siapa yang datang." Teriak Chanyeol dari ruang tengah ketika mendengar suara bel dipintu utama. Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah membereskan sesuatu dikamarnya segera keluar. Semenjak pulang tadi Chanyeol sudah kelihatan aneh, bahkan ia pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Ceklek

Baekhyun menatap heran pada orang yang kini berdiri diambang pintu. "Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Masuklah, Kris." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Apa Chanyeol ada didalam?"

"Ne. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Es cream strawberry! Kau mau?" Kris menunjukkan sekotak es cream pada Baekhyun.

"aku mauuu.." Teriak Baekhyun bersemangat. Kris hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Baekhyun yang akan berubah kekanakan jika sudah dihadapkan pada apapun yang disukainya.

"Baekhyun! Siapa yang datang?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar diikuti langkahnya yang semakin mendekat.

"Kris Wu!" Kaget Chanyeol ketika melihat Kris sudah berada diruang tamunya.

"Ne. Bagaimana kabarmu, Chanyeol_-ah_? Kudengar kau baru pulang kemarin." Sapa Kris basa basi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam.

"Maafkan sikapnya, ne!" Ucap Baekhyun yang merasa tak enak pada Kris.

"Gwanchana.. Dari dulu aku dan Chanyeol memang tidak saling menyukai." Jelas Kris.

"Benarkah? Memangnya apa masalah kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu sebab pastinya. Yang kutahu ini sudah sangat lama terjadi." Jawab Kris.

"Kalian aneh! Kalau kau tak menyukainya mengapa kau mau datang keapartemenya?" Goda Baekhyun.

"Karena kekasihku ada disini.." Jawab Kris sembari mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum menampakkan eyesmilenya.

"Kajja! Kita kedalam untuk menikmati es cream ini. Lihatlah! ini sudah mulai meleleh." Ajak Kris akhirnya.

"Tapi ada Chanyeol didalam." Takut Baekhyun.

"Abaikan saja! Anggap ia tak ada." Kris merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang lebih rendah darinya menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Chanyeol POV

Sial sekali!

Hari ini moodku sangat buruk, semua ini karena Kyungsoo. Hatiku sakit sekali. Jadi benar apa yang sering appa katakan, Kyungsoo bermain dibelakangku? Andwae! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kyungsoo harus kembali lagi padaku. Ketika menemukan Baekhyun dan Kris diruang tamu tadi, itu semakin membuat moodku menjadi bertambah buruk. Aku menuju kedapur untuk mengambil air dingin. Sedari tadi pikiranku kalut karena Kyungsoo.

Ck!

Lihatlah! Apa ini?

Sekarang mereka berdua dengan seenaknya menggunakan dapurku untuk berpacaran. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lemari es dipojok ruangan. Sebuah suara terdengar mampir ditelingaku.

Itu suara Kris!

"Apakah rasanya enak?" Kris mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang tengah asik melahap es creamnya. Mengelikan sekali! Lihatlah wajah namja tiang listrik itu, kelihatannya senang sekali.

Semua orang tahu bagaimana besarnya rasa sayang appaku pada Baekhyun. Kalau Kris berani merebutnya maka siap-siap saja kau tiang listrik untuk dibenci appa dan akan dicoret dari daftar rekan kerja terbaik diperusahaan appa. Kau akan kembali kenegara asalmu di Cina dan hiduplah bahagia disana tanpa Byun Baekhyun.

Woww...

Kelihatannya sangat menarik!

"Ini sangat enak, Kris. Kau mau mencobanya?" Tawar Baekhyun. "Buka mulutmu.. Aaa~"

Teruskan saja! Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana ini akan berlanjut. Baekhyun mendekatkan sesendok es cream berwarna pink itu kemulut Kris yang langsung dilahap oleh namja tiang listrik itu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata strawberry sangat lezat." Ucap Kris setelah menelan es cream dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus sering-sering memakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan strawberry agar kau tahu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi rasanya sangat asam, Baekhyun_-ah_." Ucap Kris.

"Aniyo! Hanya sedikit asam. Kau berlebihan.." Kris mengacak rambut Baekhyun, ia terlihat kesal karena perbuatan Kris.

"Ck! Menggelikan sekali." Ledekku. Kris berbalik ketika mendengar suaraku barusan,ia juga memberi tatapan tidak suka padaku yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kris.

"Menurutmu?" Tanyaku balik. Aku sudah berniat pergi dari sana tapi kemudian aku teringat sesuatu milikku yang tertinggal di Baekhyun.

"Ohh ne, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Kembalikan creadit cardku!" Pintaku.

Baekhyun hampir tersedak es cream yang sedang ia makan, sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah ketakutan. "ah.. I-itu.. Mi-mianhae, Chanyeol_-ah_.. A-aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya dan benda itu hilang." Jelas Baekhyun tergagap.

"Mwo?! Kau menghilangkannya? Bodoh!" Umpatku kesal.

"Ya! Kau jangan membentaknya. Kau tidak dengar Baekhyun sudah meminta maaf, lagipula dia tidak sengaja." Suara Kris terdengar.

"Kau jangan membelanya!" Geramku.

"Ini masalah konyol Park Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu emosi seperti itu. Lebih baik hubungi pihak bank sekarang juga." Usul Kris.

"Kau sama saja dengannya." Kesalku. Aku segera keluar dari sana. Malas sekali jika harus berlama-lama melihat mereka. Sesaat setelah menghubungi pihak bank yang bersangkutan, aku segera menghubungi nomor yang harusnya bertanggung jawab penuh atas kejadian ini.

Tutt tutt tut..

"Yeoboseo.." Terdengar sebuah suara diseberang sana.

"Appa! Byun Baekhyun menghilangkan kartu kreditku." Aduku tanpa basa basi.

"Kau sudah menghubungi pihak bank?"

Apa-apaan ini! Bahkan suara appa tidak terdengar terkejut sama sekali. "Sudah." Balasku malas.

"Lain kali aku akan memberinya kartu kredit sendiri."

Ya! Bukan itu yang ku mau! Yang ku inginkan bersikaplah sedikit tegas pada namja pendek itu.

"Appa tidak memarahinya?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

"Untuk apa? Semuanya sudah terjadi bukan? Aku memarahinya juga tidak ada gunanya. Benda itu tidak akan kembali. Lagipula kau sudah menghubungi pihak bank, jadi bukankah sudah tidak ada masalah lagi?" Ucap appa panjang lebar.

"Ne! Gumawo karena appa telah membelanya. Aku menyesal karena sudah menelefonmu dan mengadu pada orang yang salah." Omelku.

"Bicara apa ka-.."

Klik

Segera kumatikan saja sambungan telfonnya sebelum appa kembali mengoceh untuk membela bocah itu. Huh! Menyebalkan..

Drrt drrtt..

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

** - Berkunjunglah kerumah minggu depan bersama Baekhyun, appa merindukan kalian. -**

"Aish!"

Chanyeol POV end

.

.

.

"Hueekk.. uhuk uhuk.."

"Chanyeol!"Pekik Baekhyun yang menerobos masuk kedalam kamar mandi. "Aigo~ kau sakit? Apa karena kehujanan kau jadi demam begini." Ucapnya khawatir sembari memijat tengkuk Chanyeol.

"Keluar kau!" Usir Chanyeol terengah karena efek muntah barusan.

"Ani.. Jangan bebal seperti ini! Kajja, kuantar kekamar." Baekhyun mengandeng paksa tangan Chanyeol yang berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa berat karena kehujanan tadi sore.

"Aku akan menelfon dokter, tunggulah sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu!" Guman Chanyeol sembari mengenakan selimutnya. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, tak lama kemudian ia kembali masuk kedalam kamar dengan membawa sebaskom air dingin dan sebuah handuk kecil.

_'Cepat sekali dia tertidur.'_ Batin Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol tengah tertidur pulas. Baekhyun disana tengah mengompres kening Chanyeol dengan telaten.

"Baby.. Saranghae.." Igau Chanyeol. Namja itu terlihat gelisah dengan peluh dingin yang mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Andwae.. Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku.." Kembali rancauan tak jelas itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tenanglah.." Guman Baekhyun lirih. Ia kembali membasahi handuk dikening Chanyeol yang telah mengering.

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong..

Ceklek

"Hyung... Darimana kau tahu alamat apartement ini?!" Kaget Baekhyun ketika menemukan Luhan sudah berdiri tepat didepan pintu apartemen Chanyeol pagi ini.

"Aku bertanya pada Kris.." Jawab Luhan yang langsung menerobos masuk kedalam.

"Baekhyun! Perbaiki dasiku." Teriak Chanyeol dari dalam kamarnya.

"Chanyeol belum berangkat kerja?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Chanyeol berangkat agak siang hari ini. Kemarin malam ia sakit, aku sudah memaksanya untuk tidak berangkat tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Teriakan lebih kencang terdengar kembali dan kali ini disertai langkah kaki yang mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Annyeong, Chanyeol-ssi.." Sapa Luhan ketika sosok Chanyeol mulai terlihat.

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan sapaan Luhan, ia hanya mendesis sebal kemudian menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Cepatlah datang ketika kupanggil!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Ne, mian.." Ucap Baekhyun tertunduk dan mulai memasang dasi dileher Chanyeol.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menoleh ketika merasa namanya disebut, itu Luhan.

"Bisakah kau bilang pada appamu untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini saja?! Kupikir kau tidak menyukai semua ini." Ucap Luhan berusaha terlihat biasa padahal kini ia tengah menahan emosinya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku. Baekhyun sahabataku, tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukan dia seperti itu!" Kesal Luhan.

"Bukankah semua ini karenamu, Xi Luhan!" Tekan Chanyeol. Luhan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Kalau saja dulu kau tidak berulah, tidak mungkin Baekhyun berada disini sekarang. Dasar egois! Kau selalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Chanyeol beranjak dari hadapan Luhan. "Hei, kau! Tunggu.." Teriak Luhan geram.

"Hyung, sudahlah.. Jangan pedulikan kata-katanya, dia memang selalu seperti itu." Cegah Baekhyun. Luhan menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku merasa semakin bersalah padamu." Ucap Luhan lesu. "Benar apa yang Chanteol katakan, seharusnya aku yang berada diposisimu untuk menghadapi namja menyebalkan seperti dia. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.."

"Aniyo.. Apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol atau aku tidak akan mau menyapamu selama seminggu." Ancam Baekhyun.

"Arraseo." Jawab Luhan. Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur diikuti Luhan.

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang lain..

Baekhyun mendekat kearah meja makan. _'Dia meminum susunya..'_ Batin Baekhyun senang, tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum telah mengembang dibibirnya ketika melihat gelas susu itu isinya sudah berkurang setengah. Ini pertama kali sarapan buatannya disentuh oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa ini racun?" Celetuk Luhan tiba-tiba dengan pancake yang memenuhi mulutnya. Ia membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Kalau racun kenapa kau mau memakannya?" Sindir Baekhyun sebal.

"Aku kelaparan hehee.." Kekeh Luhan.

"ish! Kau ini.. Apa masakanku sebegitu buruk rasanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak.." Jawab Luhan singkat yang membuat senyum Baekhyun merekah seketika. "umm.. Maksudku ini tidak hanya sekedar buruk, tapi sudah tergolong sangat buruk." Lanjut Luhan yang kemudian tertawa puas.

"Aish.. Selalu saja mengerjaiku." Sebal Baekhyun.

"Aku bosan, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan!" Ajak Luhan setelah tawanya reda.

"Mianhae, hyung.. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Tao hari ini." Tolak Baekhyun. Ia terlihat sibuk menyimpan puding strawberry yang baru saja ia buat kedalam lemari es.n"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku saja. Lagipula kau belum pernah bertemu Tao sebelumnya, bukan?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah.. Aku juga penasaran dengan dongsaeng namja tiang listrik itu. Apakah dia juga menyebalkan sama seperti hyungnya." Ucap Luhan.

"Kau selalu saja bertengkar dengan Kris jika sudah bertemu. Untunglah akhir-akhir ini Kris sangat sibuk jadi aku tak perlu pusing mendengarkan perdebatan konyol kalian berdua." Gerutu Baekhyun. Luhan terkekeh.

"Tao anak yang manis, hyung.. Aku jamin kau akan cepat menyukainya." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

.

.

.  
At hospital..

Tao dan Luhan tengah menikmati puding strawberry yang tadi sempat dibuat Baekhyun.

Drrt drrtt drrtt..

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, sebuah sms dari Minseok terlihat disana. "Aku ingin jus strawberry.." Celetuk Baekhyun beralasan, ia tak ingin sampai Luhan curiga.

"Pergilah.. Kau bisa percayakan Tao padaku, Baekhyun-ah." Tanggap Luhan.

Benarkah apa yang Baekhyun katakan? Luhan akan cepat menyukai Tao apalagi mereka berdua berasal dari negara yang sama, Cina. Lihatlah namja mata panda itu, sangat menggemaskan. Sifatnya yang manja dan sedikit kekanakan membuat Baekhyun ingin selalu melindunginya.

"Aku tinggal sebentar, ne." Pamit Baekhyun.

"Ne.." Jawab mereka hampir bersamaan. Dasar!

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa sampai kekorea? Apa kau mengikuti tiang listrik itu?" Tanya Luhan buka suara sesaat setelah Baekhyun pergi.

"Tiang listrik?" Bingung Tao.

"Ah.. Maksudku Kris.." Ralat Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku harus mengikutinya, Ge.. Kris gege itu tunanganku." Jelas Tao.

PRANKK!

Piring kecil berisi puding yang dipegang Luhan terjatuh.

"A-apa?! Tunangan?"

.

.

.

TBC

Hahh.. Akhirnya Chapter ini selesai juga..

Mian kalau moment ChanBaeknya masih minim..

oke, Review juseyooooo... :D

**Big thanks to :**

**Kim Eun Seob :**

Chanyeol emang udah kelihatan nyebelin dichapter ini.. Cinta Kris ke Baekhyun akan terjawab dichap selanjutnya. Terus baca ya chingu.. makasih buat reviewnya :)

**SyJessi22 :**

Sengaja dibuat banyak moment ChanSoo-nya terlebih dahulu biar kedekatan antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo lebih terasa#iniapa? Peran Kyungsoo disini emang dibuat egois + nyebelin, sama kayak Chanyeol. Kalau Jongdae itu karena dia orangnya agak susah buat dengar penjelasan orang lain. Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya chingu.. makasih buat reviewnya :)

**Baekrisyeol :**

Mau klalifikasi nih chingu, sebenernya foto yang ditunjukin Kyungsoo ke Jongin itu foto mereka sendiri. Ini author pengenya update cepet juga chingu, tapi entahlah otak saya lagi mampet#apaini? Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**Cozalou laya : **

Mian baru bisa bales reviewnya sekarang, iya ini udah dilanjut.. Siapa orang yang ngikutin Baekhyun? Udah terjawab dichap kemarin.. Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya chingu.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**Kim Seonna : **

Mian baru bisa balas reviewnya sekarang. Peran Chanyeol disini emang dibuat nyebelin chingu. Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

** .HardShipper : **

iya sama author juga kesel banget sama Kyungsoo disini#Nah Loh. Sweet moment ChanBaeknya pasti ada, ditunggu terus ya chingu.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**Novey : **

Mian baru bisa bales reviewnya sekarang. ff ini pertama kali publish disini chingu, mungkin itu ff yang kebetulan judul dan main castnya sama. Mungkin bakal tamat sebelum sampai 10 chap.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**baekhyunniewife :**

mian baru bisa bales reviewnya sekarang. Siapa orang yang ngikutin Baekhyun udah terjawab dichap kemarin ya chingu. Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya.. makasih buat reviewnya chingu :)

**Jung Eunhee : **

Tetap yakin kalau ChanBaek bakal bersatu. Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya chingu.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**baekyeolidiots :**

Memang sengaja dibuat banyak moment Chansoo-nya tapi moment ChanBaek-nya pasti ada kok chingu, ditunggu aja..Makasih buat reviewnya :)

** :**

Krishun?#bisajadi. Jongin cinta sama Kyungsoo karena dari awal emang udah cinta sama Kyungsoo#mutermulu. Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya chingu.. Makasi buat reviewnya :)

**Riyoung17 :**

Iya ini udah dilanjut chingu, terus baca chap selanjutnya.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**MinwooImitasi : **

Annyeong chingu, selamat membaca semoga terhibur.. Bikin crak pair? Ntar Luhan sama siapa? Akan terjawab dichapter selanjutnya. Terus baca ya chingu.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**ssnowish :**

KrisBaek? Oke chingu, terus baca chapter selanjutnya yaa.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)

**KyuuLawliet :**

iya gak'papa :) Baekhyun sama Kris aja? Yakin nih gak bakal nyesel? Terus baca chap selanjutnya ya.. makasih buat reviewnya :)

**lili :**

Peran Chansoo disini emang nyebelin chingu. Rahasia Kris akan terbongkar dichap selanjutnya. Terus baca ya chingu.. Makasih buat reviewnya :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kris heran ketika menemukan Luhan sudah berada didepan pintu apartemennya ketika ia pulang dari kantor. Kris dapat menebak namja itu telah menunggunya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, terlihat jelas dari ekpresi wajahnya yang sudah menunjukkan rasa bosan dan tak sabar. Luhan tak menjawab, ia menatap mata Kris dengan benci kemudian...

Plak!

Kris melotot kaget sembari mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan keras Luhan. "Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya. Ia marah tapi tetap mencoba untuk menahannya sampai Luhan menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

"Putuskan Baekhyun!" Tekan Luhan.

"Apa?! Kenapa?" Tanya Kris tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya Kris!" Ucap Luhan yang berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Bicara apa ka-..."

"Zitao!" Potong Luhan.

Deg

Kris mulai merasa tak enak ketika Luhan mulai menyebut nama Tao. "Dia tunanganmu, bukan?" Tanya Luhan sinis.

"A-apa?"

"Tega sekali kau membohongi Baekhyun?! Apa salah Baekhyun padamu? Baekhyun sangat tulus mencintaimu, tapi mengapa kau melakukan semua ini padanya?! Brengsek kau!" Umpat Luhan.

Kris menarik tangan Luhan bermaksud menyeret namja mungil itu masuk kedalam apartementnya agar tak menggangu ketenangan tetangga sekitar apartemenya tapi Luhan berontak.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sinis Luhan, ia menghentakkan kasar tangan Kris. "Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun setelah dia mengetahui semua ini?" Seolah tak puas Luhan semakin menyudutkan Kris.

"Baekhyun tidak akan tahu jika kau tak memberitahunya, Lu." Ucap Kris lirih, seperti memohon secara tak langsung.

"Begitukah? Kau pikir aku memihakmu.." Ucap Luhan remeh.

"Kuberi kau waktu, jika kau tak juga memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun maka aku sendiri yang akan bertindak." Ancamnya.

"Tapi aku sungguh mencintainya.." Ucap Kris.

Luhan tertawa mengejek. "Mencintai kau bilang? Kau hanya memanfaatkannya demi tunanganmu yang membutuhkannya."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah memaksanya untuk melakukan itu semua." Elak Kris.

"Apa kau mau tunanganmu mati, hah?" Tanya Luhan.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Bentak Kris.

"Kau seharusnya mengenal bagaimana Baekhyun.. Dia bukan orang yang bisa berdiam diri ketika melihat orang lain susah. Baekhyun selalu memberikan apa yang ia mampu."

"Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau sudah mengincarnya sejak lama mengingat kejadian seperti ini sangat mustahil jika hanya disebut suatu kebetulan semata. Kau bahkan harus rela mengeluarkan tenaga dan materimu yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit hanya untuk mendapatkan donor waktu itu. Tentu saja kau masih mengingat semuanya, bukan?" Tanya Luhan.

Kris mengacak kasar rambutnya, batinnya mengumpat berkali-kali yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa sekarang mulutmu itu telah biㅡ..."

"Ya.. Kau benar!" Potong Kris.

Semuanya sudah terlanjur terbongkar jadi ia pikir tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan rahasia ini lagi, cepat atau lambat Baekhyun pasti mengetahuinya. Ia sangat mengenal sosok Luhan yang tidak akan berhenti berusaha sampai apa yang diinginkannya tercapai.

"A-aku memang sudah mengincar Baekhyun sejak lama.. Tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu saat Baekhyun dan eommanya terlibat kecelakaan mobil."

"Selama itukah?" Kaget Luhan.

Kris mengangguk.

"Kupikir aku yang mengenalmu lebih dahulu.. Jadi kau berusaha mendekatiku agar bisa mengenal dan berteman dengan Baekhyun, begitu?" Tanya Luhan menebak.

Satu anggukan dari Kris terlihat lagi.

"Lalu mengapa kau menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihmu jika kau sudah memiliki tunangan?"

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali jika aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak bohong!" Geram Kris frustasi.

"Bagaimanapun juga kelak kau harus memilih satu diantara mereka. Apa kau tega meninggalkan Tao? Ingatlah! Dia sedang sakit dan sangat membutuhkanmu. Kau akan menyakiti perasaan mereka jika kau mempertahankan hubungan yang seperti ini." Jelas Luhan.

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya." Ucap Kris.

"Sampai kapan, hah? Apa sampai salah satu dari mereka mengetahuinya?" Tanya Luhan marah.

Kris terdiam dengan ekpresi wajah yang menyiratkan kegelisahan.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun! Hanya itulah jalan yang terbaik." Lirih Luhan.

"Tidak!" Tekan Kris

"Ikhlaskan dia bersama Park Chanyeol." Guman Luhan.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Baekhyun milikku!" Marah Kris.

"Tapi Chanyeol tunangannya.."

Kris tersenyum sinis. "Tapi Baekhyun tidak mencintainya, Baekhyun hanya mencintaiku.."

"Ya, hanya untuk saat ini.. Tapi keadaan akan berubah ketika Baekhyun telah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya." Sergah Luhan.

"Brengsek kau!" Umpat Kris.

"Kau lebih busuk dariku! Kau meninggalkannya selama satu bulan tanpa kabar apapun ketika mengetahui Baekhyun telah bertunangan dengan Chanyeol. Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya ia saat itu? Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca pada dirimu sendiri? Kau bahkan sudah bertunangan selama 4 tahun dengan Tao. Rasanya sudah tidak pantas kalau kau marah ketika Baekhyun melakukan sebuah kesalahan, karena kesalahan yang telah kau buat padanya sangatlah besar." Balas Luhan.

"Pergi kau!" Usir Kris.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengusirku karena memang aku sudah akan angkat kaki dari sini. Aku muak melihatmu. Ingat kata-kataku!" Ucap Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia angkat kaki dari sana.

* * *

"Hyung.." Sapa Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan ketika melihatnya sedang makan dikantin kampus sendirian.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja dirumah sakit kemarin? Akukan hanya pergi sebentar."

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia menepis pelan tangan Baekhyun. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Ceritalah.." Saran Baekhyun. Luhan tetap diam, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol sekarang?" Tanya Luhan.

"Chanyeol?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan dia? Aneh!" Heran Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan jus strawberry dan roti isinya diatas meja.

"Sudah jawab saja!" Ucap Luhan sedikit memaksa.

"Masih sama saja. Dia tetap menyebalkan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Dari dulu kau memang tak pandai merayu." Sindir Luhan.

"Biar saja! Aku tidak peduli, yang penting masih ada Kris yang bisa melindungiku." Ucap Baekhyun asal.

Deg

Nama itu lagi!

Nama yang membuat Luhan geram jika mengingatnya.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Ini hanya seandainya jadi kau jangan marah, arra?"

"Bicara apa kau? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai menggigit roti isinya.

"Karena itu dengarkan!" Kesal Luhan.

"Ne." Balasnya singkat yang mulai mengunyah roti dalam mulutnya.

"Seandainya Kris ketahuan mempunyai kekasih selain dirimu bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan sedikit tak enak.

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah. Ia menatap Luhan kesal. "Hyung, kau merusak nafsu makanku.." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bilang seandainya, Baekhyun-ah.. Kau ini berlebihan sekali." Kesal Luhan.

"Baiklah aku jawab. Kalau seandainya Kris ketahuan berselingkuh, aku akan memaafkannya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Semudah itu?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Itukan hanya seandainya jadi mudah saja untuk memaafkannya."

"Jika itu adalah sebuah kenyataan, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan malas. "Hari ini kau sangat banyak bertanya. Aku jadi malas denganmu!" Ucap Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Jawab saja apa susahnya!" Ucap Luhan kesal, ia segera meraih gelas jus jeruk disampingnya dan meneguk isinya.

"Ne. Kalau Kris ketahuan selingkuh dibelakangku maka aku akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang pernah kau lakukan saat akan dijodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol. Puas kau?!" Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Apㅡ uhuk uhuk.." Luhan tersedak jus jeruknya.

Baekhyun disana menatapnya datar tanpa ada minat untuk menolong, moodnya sudah terlanjur buruk karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol dari Luhan.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai berani melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!" Ancam Luhan setelah batuknya mereda. "Sudah sana makan lagi rotimu!"

"Aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Baekhyun malas.

"Cepat makan atau kupaksa roti ini masuk kedalam mulutmu!" Paksa Luhan.

"Kau bukan eommaku jadi jangan memaksaku.." Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Arraseo. Kau masih ada kelas bukan? Aku akan menunggumu sampai pulang." Ucap Luhan mengalah.

"Hyung langsung pulang saja tak perlu menungguku. Lagipula aku ada janji dengan Kris." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menurutimu jika kau habiskan makan siangmu ini." Luhan menyodorkan roti isi dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah kenyang, hyung!" Baekhyun menjauhkan roti itu dari hadapannya.

"Kenyang bagaimana? Roti ini hanya berkurang satu gigitan saja. Lihatlah badanmu itu semakin hari semakin kurus saja." Sindir Luhan.

Baekhyun tak mendengar ocehan Luhan, ia sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Hening..

Baekhyun pikir Luhan sudah beranjak dari sana..

"Baekhyun_-ah_.."

Baekhyun menurunkan ponsel dihadapnya. Ternyata rusa bermulut cerewet itu masih betah berada disana.

"Aku eommamu.. Buka mulutmu, sayang.. Eomma akan menyuapimu." Ucap Luhan yang menirukan suara seorang yeoja sembari mendekatkan roti isi itu kemulut Baekhyun. Itu terlihat sangat buruk!

"Jangan seperti itu! Kau membuatku takut. " Baekhyun begidik.

"Kajja, makan rotimu!"

"Aniyo!"

"Makan!"

"Shireo!"

"Byun Baekhyuuunn.."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun tajam, memaksa roti itu masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun yang sengaja ia tutup rapat-rapat kemudian...

Sreett

Prankk..

Kedua mata namja mungil itu saling berpandangan dengan tatapan sama-sama terkejut. Baekhyun menatap Luhan kesal, sedangkan mata Luhan menatap Baekhyun seolah berkata 'mianhae'.

"Sekarang apalagi?" Tanya Baekhyun hampir marah karena tangan Luhan yang tak sengaja menyenggol gelas jus jeruknya hingga semua isinya tumpah mengenai baju Baekhyun.

"XI LUHAAAAAANN.." Teriaknya kesal dengan lengkingan memekang telinga khas miliknya yang membuat mereka berdua mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada dikantin kampus tersebut.

"Hehee.. Jangan marah, ne! Kajja, kita pergi ketoilet untuk membersihkannya." Ajak Luhan yang cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun agar segera beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

"Ck, ini sangat susah dibersihkan.. Tetap saja meninggalkan warna yang jelek seperti ini." Rengek Baekhyun yang tengah membersihkan kemejanya ditoilet.

"Ahjumma pasti bisa menghilangkannya, Baekhyun-ah. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Luhan membanggakan pembantu diapartemenya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal, ia menatap Luhan tajam, rasanya ingin sekali ia mencekik leher namja bermata rusa dihadapannya tersebut yang kini tengah menatapnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikipun, bahkan kini ia sudah memasang cengiran bodoh diwajahnya.

"eummphhtt.. Lepaashhㅡ"

Lamunan Baekhyun tentang rencana menbully Luhan buyar seketika, ia dan Luhan saling melempar pandang ketika mendengar sebuah suara desahan mencurigakan yang mereka yakini berasal dari salah satu bilik toilet diujung sana.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan dengan tegas bahwa kau tidak lagi mencintaiku." Suara lainnya terdengar.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah mengatakan hal tersebut kemarin. Benar! Aku memang tidak mencintaimu. Dari dulu, tidak pernah!"

Bruaakk..

Pintu bilik toilet terbuka kasar, seorang namja mungil keluar dari sana dengan keadaan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan. Ia mengusap jijik bibirnya, sesaat kemudian seseorang terlihat keluar dari sana juga. Ia menarik kasar tangan namja mungil itu, mengapit tubuh mungil tersebut dipojok sudut toilet tanpa menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi menatap mereka heran.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. "Jongin.." Serunya.

Namja yang mengapit namja mungil itu menoleh cepat.

"Ah, Luhan sunbae.." Ucapnya terkejut, ia melonggarkan apitannya pada namja mungil itu yang kemudian setengah berlari keluar meninggalkan toilet menyisakan namja mungil itu sendirian.

Namja mungil tersebut beralih menatap benci kearah Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya sinis.

"A-aku tidak melihat apapun, Kyungsoo_-ya_.." Jawab Baekhyun, ia menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan tajam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan yang sama, hampir saja ia menarik kerah kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan jika tak ada Luhan yang mencegahnya.

"Aku juga melihatnya, tidak hanya Baekhyun.. Jika kau marah, luapkan padaku juga!" Ucap Luhan datar tapi tegas.

Kyungsoo mengumpat kesal kemudian bergegas keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

"Jongin salah satu hoonbae dikelas dance yang kuketuai." Jelas Luhan ketika ia berjalan keluar area kampus bersama Baekhyun.

"Lalu siapa Kyungsoo? Apa dia teman satu jurusanmu?! Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaimu." Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kyungsoo itu kekasih Chanyeol."

"Apa?!" Tanya Luhan dengan mata yang sudah melebar sempurna.

"Mengapa ekspresimu wajahmu seperti itu? Apa kau terkejut? Kupikir kau sudah mengetahui berita ini sebelumnya." Ucap Baekhyun polos.

"Pabbo! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku." Ucap Luhan.

"Kurang ajar sekali Park Chanyeol itu! Menduakanmu dengan seenaknya. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya."

"Tidak ada gunanya! Lagipula apa yang ingin kau harapkan dari perhitungan tersebut?" Tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Tentu saja aku menginginkan dia bersikap lebih baik lagi padamu." Jawab Luhan.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil, jangan buang tenagamu dengan percuma! Kau tidak tahu sebesar apa ia mencintai Kyungsoo selama ini." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya harus dicoba terlebih dahulu."

"Ish.. Selalu saja berambisi pada urusan orang lain padahal menaklukan namja incarannya sendiri ia tak mampu." Sindir Baekhyun lirih.

Pletak!

"Appo~" Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya pelan. Satu jitakan berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna disana.

"Aku tidak menyindirmu!" Elaknya kesal.

"Sudah jelas terlihat, Baek! Tak perlu mengelak!" Balas Luhan senang ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Luhan masih betah mengoceh dan tak menyadari ketika Baekhyun tengah berjalan cepat menuju gerbang kampus meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sebuah senyuman cerah mengembang dibibir Baekhyun ketika dugaannya benar.

"Kris.." Ucapnya senang. "Kupikir kau hanya becanda ketika mengatakan akan menjemputku dikampus."

Luhan segera mengikuti langkah Baekhyun ketika melihat keberadaan Kris disana dan ia menatap tak suka akan kedatangan namja tinggi itu, Kris sangat tahu akan hal tersebut karena ia sempat beradu pandang dengan Luhan meski hanya sekilas.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, eum?" Tanya Kris mencoba menghiraukan keberadaan Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa akhir-akhir ini perhatianmu semakin banyak padaku. Jujur saja, aku sangat senang." Jawabnya.

Kris hanya tersenyum tapi jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa sakit, ia baru menyadari jika selama ini dirinya telah menyiakan keberadaan Baekhyun. Pantas saja Luhan menganggapnya hanya memanfaatkan Baekhyun semata, tidak ada yang tahu betapa besar cintanya pada namja mungil itu.

"Kau mau mampir kekedai es cream terlebih dahulu sebelum kuantar pulang?" Tawar Kris.

"eumm.. Boleh. Aku juga sedang ingin makan es cream strawberry. Luhan hyung, kau mau ikut bersama kami sekalian?" Ajak Baekhyun yang membuat Kris mendadak menjadi sedikit panik dan khawatir.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Kita pergi berdua saja, ne." Usul Kris.

Baekhyun menatap Kris bingung.

"Sepertinya Kris keberatan jika aku ikut serta, Baekhyun-ah. Huftt.. Padahal aku ingin sekali makan es cream vanila." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah memelas.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau tidak boleh ikut, hyung? Tentu saja boleh, benarkan Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, te-tentu." Jawab Kris terpaksa.

.

.

.

"Bajumu kotor?!" Tanya Kris saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kedai es cream.

"Ne. Luhan hyung menumpahkan jus jeruknya disini." Jawab Baekhyun sembari menunjuk kemejanya yang terkena noda.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Elak Luhan.

"Tapi tetap saja tumpah." Timpal Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Kris, marahi dia! Biasanya kau cepat tanggap jika ada kejadian seperti ini. Kenapa sekarang diam saja?" Tanya Baekhyun heran melihat sikap aneh Kris yang lebih diam dari biasanya.

"Kau banyak berkeringat hari ini. Apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir sembari mengusap keringat dahi Kris.

"Ti-tidak." Ucap Kris gugup.

"Kris sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Baekhyun-ah.. Ada yang menganjal diotaknya." Celetuk Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah Luhan yang duduk dibelakang. Disana, Kris menatap Luhan tajam melalui kaca spion yang terpasang diatas tapi tak sedikitpun namja bermata rusa itu merasa risih ataupun takut.

"Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Kau tahu tidak apa saja hal-hal tersebut?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Akan kuberitahu.. Yang pertama, Kris memikirkanku. Kedua, memikirkanmu. Ketiga, memikirkan Zitao. Keempat, mungkin pekerjaannya atau kedua orang tuanya.. Sedangkan kelima dan seterusnya kau bisa mengisinya sesuka hatimu." Jelas Luhan.

"Mengapa kau bisa berada diposisi pertama?" Heran Baekhyun.

"Kenyataanya memang begitu, Baekhyun-ah." Jawab Luhan.

_'Ah, sial!'_ Batin Kris. Luhan selalu saja berusaha menyudutkannya.

"Kris, apakah benar yang dikatakan Luhan hyung?" Tuntut Baekhyun pada Kris yang terlihat tengah menyibukan dirinya dengan pura-pura berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Kris menoleh, kemudian memasang senyum lembut pada Baekhyun. "Ani. Yang Luhan katakan semuanya bohong.. Tentu saja kau yang pertama, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu." Ucap Kris akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Hei! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Mengapa mendadak menjadi canggung seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dua namja dihadapannya.

Ia curiga, pasalnya sedari tadi tidak ada suara ataupun perdebatan konyol yang sering mereka lakukan, ini tidak biasa.

Sepi.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Kau mau tambah es cream lagi, tidak?" Tanya Luhan yang baru membuka suaranya.

"Bolehkah?.. Tapi Kris tidak akan mengijikanku, hyung." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah! Pesankan 2 cup rasa vanila untukku juga." Ucap Luhan.

"Arraseo." Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya disamping Kris.

"Kau sengaja!" Lirih Kris ketika Baekhyun sudah tak lagi terlihat oleh pandangannya.

Luhan tersenyum remeh. "Ingat! Waktumu hanya sebentar.. Jangan memberikan kenangan manis jika kau ingin pergi dari kehidupannya karena kau hanya membuat Baekhyun tersiksa setelahnya. Jauhi dia mulai sekarang!"

"Salahkah jika aku memanfaatkan waktu singkat ini untuk berdua saja dengannya? Kau egois!" Ucap Kris marah.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya." Luhan mencoba membela diri.

"Kau pikir aku namja seperti itu? Picik sekali pikiranmu." Kris geram.

"Semuanya bisa saja terjadi, Kris. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu." Jawab Luhan.

* * *

"Kyungsoo-ya, hentikan!" Bentak Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo mencoba menciumnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah tidak lagi mencintaiku, Yeolli?" Tanya Kyungsoo kecewa.

"Kau tidak ikut merasakannya, Soo! Ciumanmu itu menyakitkan, mengingatkanku pada kejadian itu." Jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untukmu, Yeolli? Aku hanya mencintaimu, sungguh! Aku bahkan sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Jongㅡ"

"Cukup!"

Kyungsoo mendadak bungkam karena bentakan Chanyeol.

"Jangan lagi menyebut nama namja sialan itu dihadapanku." Geram Chanyeol.

"Mianhae.." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba meredam rasa kesalnya sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai kembali berkata...

"Sekarang apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau meneriㅡ eumphh.."

Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil itu diatas sofa ruang tamu apartemenya. Bibir mereka saling menyatu, dengan kasar Chanyeol melumat bibir mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Kyungsoo mencoba menikmati kegiatan mereka meskipun ini sama sekali tak nyaman untuknya bahkan ini terkesan menyakitkan tapi ia tak peduli, membiarkan Chanyeol menumpahkan semua emosinya lewat ciuman mereka.

Ceklek

Sepasang mata kecil dan sipit membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping, pemandangan itu tidak seharusnya dilihat olehnya.

"Ah.. Mian." Sebuah suara terdengar disana tepatnya dipintu utama apartemen.

_'Sial! Dia selalu saja mengganggu.'_ Umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati ketika kegiatannya terputus karena seseorang yang berdiri mematung disana, Byun Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku masuk disaat yang tidak tepat. Aku akan pergi saja.." Ucap Baekhyun yang hampir beranjak.

"Masuk kau!" Perintah Chanyeol.

"B-baik." Ucap Baekhyun terbata yang kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ish.. Dasar penganggu!" Umpat Kyungsoo. "Kajja, kita lanjutkan lagi! Aku tahu kau masih menginginkanya."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Pulanglah, Soo.. Hari ini cukup sampai disini saja."

"Ta-tapi.. Yeolli, aku masih ingin bersama denganmu. Biarkan aku menginap disini semalam saja." Mohon Kyungsoo.

"Hubungan kita sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi." Tolaknya.

"Jadi kau belum bisa menerimaku kembali?" Tanya Kyungsoo hampir menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Soo. Sangat! Tetapi saat melihatmu dengan namja sialan itu, hatiku sakit sekali rasanya. Aku bahkan harus meyakinkan diriku bahwa yang kulihat kemarin bukanlah dirimu, tetapi kenyataannya itu memang kau! Bukankah itu sangat bodoh?"

Kyungsoo menunduk. "Mianhae hiks.. hiks.. Semua ini memang salahku."

"Appa tidak menyetujui hubungan kita, kurasa memang ini jalan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua.. Kau bisa berbahagia dengan namja pilihanmu dan akupun akan mencoba menerima Baekhyun dihidupku.."

Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar sempurna, ia tak percaya jika Chanyeol akan berkata mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dihadapanya. "Andwaeee.. hiks.. hiks.. A-apapun Yeolli, apapun itu katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan agar kita bisa bersama lagi? Hiks.. hiks.."

Padahal ia telah berkorban, memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jongin demi Chanyeol. Bisa saja ia memilih Jongin dan hidupnya mungkin akan bahagia mengingat cinta Jongin padanya begitu besar. Tapi tidak, hati kecilnya selalu menuntun ia untuk kembali pada Chanyeol meskipun pada akhirnya ia akan menderita karena tak dapat lagi merasakan sentuhan dari kekasih gelapnya, ia tak peduli dan akan terus bertahan sampai cintanya pada Chanyeol dapat bersatu suatu hari nanti.

"Mianhae.." Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"hiks.. hiks.. Sungguh bukan permintaan maaf yang ingin kudengar dari mulutmu, Yeolli.. Katakan sesuatu padaku, jebal.." Teriak Kyungsoo memohon.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak yakin untuk mengatakan ini. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan appa.. Tapi, buatlah appa agar mau menerima kehadiranmu, Soo." Lirih Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau melihatnya." Ucap Chanyeol yang masih betah pada kegiatannya mengaduk sup kentang menu makan malamnya dalam sebuah mangkuk.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat, seolah tahu isi pikiran namja tinggi tersebut.

"...maka dari itu aku memberi peringatan keras padamu untuk tidak mengadu pada appa atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak peduli dengan hubunganmu dan Kyungsoo. Soal insiden tadi anggap saja aku tidak melihat apapun." Jelas Baekhyun diseberang meja makan. Ia sudah muak mendengar ancaman tak bermutu tersebut.

"Baguslah kalau kau memang tahu apa yang kuinginkan." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian melahap sepotong kentang dalam supnya.

Drrtt drtt drrtt

Ponsel Baekhyun yang tersimpan dikantongnya bergetar, segera ia mengeluarkannya. Dengan sedikit tergesa Baekhyun menggeser opsi untuk mengangkat panggilan pada layar ponselnya. Nama 'Kris' tertera disana.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"A-apa?! Arraseo.. Kau tak perlu menjemputku, aku akan segera menuju kesana."

Klik

"Mianhae.. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Baekhyun tergesa.

.

.

.

"Tuan Park, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap seorang pelayan rumah keluarga Park.

"Siapa?" Tanya Tuan Park.

"Dia tidak mau memberitahukan namanya, Tuan." Jawab pelayan tersebut.

"Ne. Aku segera kesana." Ucap Tuan Park. Ia penasaran karena seingatnya ia tidak ada janji dengan siapapun?

Apa mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Sepertinya tidak karena mereka berdua berjanji akan datang minggu depan. Lagipula jika itu mereka pasti akan langsung masuk dan menemuinya didalam.

Tuan Park Junsu berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Ia dapat melihat sosok namja bertubuh mungil disana, sedikit mirip memang dengan calon menantunya, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi setelah semakin dekat Tuan Park menyadari itu bukanlah Baekhyun melainkan Kyungsoo.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Tuan Park sinis.

Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dengan sedikit kaget.

"Jungsu ahjussi. Aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku waktu itu.." Ucap Kyungsoo tertunduk takut. Kyungsoo sudah tak ingin menunda waktu lagi, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya satu yaitu Chanyeol kembali kepelukannya.

"Apa Chanyeol yang menyuruhmu melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Tuan Park masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Ani. Aku datang atas kemauanku sendiri. Jebal.. Maafkan semua kesalahanku." Mohon Kyungsoo.

Tuan Park terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya berkata.. "Baiklah.."

Seketika senyum cerah Kyungsoo terukir dibibirnya.

_'Tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan.'_ Batinnya.

Tentu saja ini tak akan semudah yang Kyungsoo perkirakan. Tuan Park tahu jika Chanyeol masih mempunyai hubungan dengan Kyungsoo selama ini dan ia juga tahu perihal Baekhyun yang ternyata adalah kekasih Kris, rekan kerjanya.

Ia heran bagaimana Chanyeol bisa membodohinya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, dihadapannya Chanyeol bertindak seolah Baekhyun adalah segelanya, hanya Baekhyun pemilik hatinya. Ia akan bersikap lembut dan tak segan-segan memperlihatkan sisi romantisnya dihadapan Tuan Park. Bukankah putranya tersebut sangat pandai berakting? Kadang kala pikiran iseng Tuan Park memikirkan untuk memasukkan Chanyeol kesebuah agensi hiburan ternama di Korea agar putra tunggalnya tersebut dapat didebutkan menjadi aktor sebuah drama percintaan mengingat bagaimana lihainya ia dalam berakting.

Menyedihkan!

Tapi Tuan Park jamin itu tak akan bertahan lama, ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Dan tentang Kyungsoo yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya, Tuan Park tahu namja mungil ini tidaklah tulus meminta maaf padanya, ia mengharapkan sesuatu.

"...aku akan memaafkanmu sepenuhnya jika kau bersedia menjauhi kehidupan anakku mulai detik ini." Ucap tuan Park memberi syarat.

"A-apa?!" Kaget Kyungsoo. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, ia tak ingin tatapan bencinya terlihat oleh Tuan Park. Kyungsoo datang kemari demi Chanyeol, lalu jika Tuan Park memaafkannya dengan syarat seperti itu apa artinya ia meminta maaf. Chanyeol tetap saja tak dapat ia miliki.

"Ahjussi.. Jujur saja, syarat yang kau berikan itu tidak mungkin bisa kupenuhi karena aku sangat mencintai puteramu." Lirih Kyungsoo, ia mencoba sedikit bersabar dan mengalah, siapa tahu Tuan Park akan luluh.

"Kau tahu bukan Chanyeol sudah memiliki tunangan?"

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Demi apapun tak boleh ada yang mengingatkannya tentang hal tersebut padanya. Kyungsoo sangat membencinya.

"Pergilah dari kehidupan Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan menyiakan seseorang yang mencintaimu saat ini atau kau akan menyesal pada akhirnya." Ucap Tuan Park sembari memegang lembut pundak Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Tap tap tap

Langkah kakiku yang tengah berlari terdengar mendominasi lorong rumah sakit yang sudah mulai terlihat sepi ini.

"Kris.." Seruku ketika melihat Kris tengah berdiri didepan kamar rawat inap Tao. Aku masih mengatur nafasku yang tersengal akibat berlari dari halaman rumah sakit sampai kesini.

"Baekhyun.." Pekik Kris yang kemudian menghampiriku.

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik sajakan? Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan?" Cercanya yang menangis dalam diam. Inilah sisi lain dari Kris, dibalik sikapnya yang seolah dingin dan tak mempedulikan orang lain ia akan terlihat lemah jika orang terdekatnya sakit ataupun terluka. Kris sangat menyayangi dongsaengnya.

"Tao namja yang kuat, Kris. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucapku menenangkannya, menepuk punggung Kris lembut.

Ceklek

Pintu ruang rawat Tao terbuka yang otomatis membuat pelukanku pada Kris terlepas.

"Uisanim, bagaimana keadaan Zitao?" Tanyaku tak sabar.

"Syukurlah kau segera datang, mari ikut denganku!" Ajak dokter tersebut yang langsung kuturuti.

.

.

.

"Uisanim, tolonglah.." Ucapku memohon.

Dokter paruh baya itu menggeleng pelan kemudian keluar dari ruangan serba putih tersebut, aku mendengus putus asa.

"Hubungi Kim Jongdae, Baekhyun_-ah_." Ucap Junmyeon hyung memberi solusi.

"Sudah, hyung. Tapi semua pesan dan panggilan yang kukirim sama sekali tidak ditanggapi olehnya." Ucapku frustasi

Tao sangat membutuhkan darah saat ini tapi aku tak dapat mendonorkan darahku karena sesuatu, pemeriksaan awal mengatakan kadar Hb dalam darahku terlalu rendah dan itu yang menyebabkan aku gagal.

_'Pabbo..'_ Batinku kesal.

Aku segera mencari sebuah nomor dikontak ponsel, setelah ketemu kugeser opsi panggilan dilayar ponsel touchscreen-ku, masih berharap seseorang disana mau menerima panggilanku.

Tutt tutt tutt..

Klik

Akhirnya..

"Bisakah kaㅡ"

"Jongdae_-ya_, jebal.. Ini menyangkut Tao. Dia membutuhkanmu sekarang, bergegaslah kerumah sakit." Potongku cepat. Aku tahu ini sangat tidak sopan tapi jika tidak begini Jongdae tak akan pernah mau mendengarkanku.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa, hah? Apa kau tidak tahu ini sudah hampir tengah malam?! Mengapa bukan kau saja yang melakukannya namja murahan?" Sinis Jongae diseberang sana.

Sebenarnya rasanya sangat sakit sekali ketika seseorang yang sudah kau anggap sebagai sahabatmu sendiri tega berbicara hal jelek menyangkut dirimu.

"Aku tidak masuk persyaratan, Jongdae_-ya_." Jawabku lirih.

"Kau memang tidak berguna! Aku tidak peduli, aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur." Ucap Jongdae kesal.

"Jangan dimatikan! Jebal.. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu jika kau bersedia datang kemari." Ucapku terburu.

Dapat kudengar dengan jelas diseberang sana Jongdae tengah menghela nafas kesal meskipun aku sama sekali tak dapat melihatnya.

"Arraseo.." Ucapnya akhirnya.

Klik

Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Junmyeon hyung penasaran.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya. "Dia bersedia, hyung."

Sekilas kulihat Junmyeon hyung juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?" Tanya Junmyeon menatapku.

"Hanya masalah sepele saja. Aku yakin kami akan segera baikan sebentar lagi." Jawabku yakin.

.

.

.

"Aku pusing." Keluh Jongdae yang tengah tertidur disebuah ranjang dengan lengan yang tersambung sebuah jarum yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil dan selang panjang yang mengalirkan darahnya menuju sebuah kantong yang setengahnya sudah terisi cairan merah kenal tersebut. Hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuatku ngilu.

"Bertahanlah, Jongdae_-ya_. Tutup saja matamu jika kau merasa pusing." Saranku yang sedari tadi setia menungguinya.

Jongdae menurut.

Hening..

Kelihatan sekali Jongdae sedang tak berminat untuk membuka sebuah percakapan denganku.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Minseok hyung? Mian, karena aku hubungan kalian jadi berakhir.." Aku tahu pertanyaan ini sangat sensitif untuk Jongdae tapi aku tak bisa berlama-lama larut dalam masalah seperti ini. Harus diselesaikan secepatnya..

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Jongdae sinis masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Kyungsoo? Apa kalian sekarang berteman?" Tanyaku sekali lagi. Aku tidak peduli jika ia marah, Kyungsoo bukan orang baik, aku hanya takut kalau sampai Kyungsoo hanya memanfaatkan Jongdae semata.

"Tutup mulutmu, Byun Baekhyun! Kau semakin menambah kadar pusing dikepalaku dengan suaramu yang memuakan untuk kudengar."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar umpatan Jongdae. "Mian.."

"Kyungsoo tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Dia baik, tidak sepertimu yang suka menusuk sahabatmu sendiri dari belakang."

Aku menunduk kecewa, serendah itukah Jongdae menilaiku.

Tolong Kim Jongdae.. Jebal! Buka matamu! Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, bukan juga seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku tulus menganggapku sebagai sahabat terbaikku, sampai kapanpun kau tetap sahabatku.

Aku memang tak cukup lama mengenal Jongdae. Kami memulai persahabatan diruangan ini, aku masih mengingatnya saat Jongdae yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dan menolak untuk diambil darahnya padahal keadaan sedang darurat. Akhirnya aku menawarkan diri untuk diperiksa dan ternyata hasilnya cocok, mulai saat itulah ia dan Jongdae mulai berteman. Lucu sekali, karena ia menganggapku sebagai malaikat penolongnya.

"Kau tidak lupa bukan jika tadi kau sudah mengatakan akan melakukan apapun jika aku bersedia datang kemari." Ucap Jongdae.

"Ne." Jawabku singkat.

**Baekhyun POV end**

* * *

Baekhyun terlihat tengah duduk ditaman kampus bersama Luhan, menurutnya tempat ini sangat nyaman, biasanya ia mengajak Jongdae serta untuk menghabiskan waktunya jika sedang tak ada kelas.

Baekhyun perhatikan sudah seminggu ini Luhan terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Aneh!

"Baekhyun_-ah_.." Panggil Luhan.

"eum?" Tanggap Baekhyun yang asik membaca bukunya.

"Apa benar kau menyayangiku seperti hyungmu sendiri?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. Ia menatap Luhan sembari tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja, hyung." Jawabnya.

Luhan tampak berpikir. "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Tanyanya tak yakin.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan heran. "Apa itu?"

Luhan tak segera menjawab. Cukup lama ia terdiam antara yakin atau tidak untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

"A-aku mohon.. Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Kris." Ucap Luhan serius. Mimik mukanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ia tengah bercanda.

"Apa?!" Kaget Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"A-aku mencintai Kris.." Jelas Luhan.

Deg

Seketika pikiran Baekhyun buyar, tenggorokannyanya tercekat dan lidahnya keluh. Ia nampak seperti orang bodoh yang hanya mampu berkata... "Ke-kenapa?"

Ada apa ini? Mengapa semua menjadi kacau seperti ini?

"Aku sudah berkorban banyak untukmu. Aku bahkan harus menahan cemburu setiap melihat kebersamaan kalian. Aku sudah mencintainya jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Jadi putuskan Kris! Aku tak ingin melihatnya terluka jika nanti pada akhirnya kau harus memilih dan menikah dengan Chanyeol. Biarkan aku yang mencintainya dari sekarang dan selamanya" Jelas Luhan panjang.

Tes

Setetes air mata jatuh dari manik kecil Baekhyun tanpa diperintah. Ia tak menyangka jika Luhan akan berkata sejujur itu padanya. Hatinya amat sakit.

Luhan berdiri, beranjak dari hadapan Baekhyun.

_'Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.'_ Batin Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, hyung? Kenapa kau menyakitiku? Apa kau ingin melihatku hidup sebatang kara didunia ini? Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi bahkan untuk tempat berlindung aku hanya memiliki Kris. Sekarang apa? Kau ingin merebutnya dariku. Kau jahat!" Ucapnya terisak.

Drrt drtt drrtt

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Jongdae.

**-Kutunggu kau besok jam 8 malam dihalte dekat kampus.-**

.

.

.

"Cha-chanyeol.." Kaget Baekhyun ketika menemukan Chanyeol didepan gerbang kampusnya.

Ia tak tahu jika Chanyeol telah berada disana, sedari tadi ia berjalan tertunduk menyambunyikan wajah sembabnya bahkan ia tak mengikuti kelas karena ucapan Luhan. Seharian tadi ia habiskan didalam toilet kampus hanya untuk menangis, meluapkan semua perasaan marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa dan entahlah! Baekhyun berharap kini persediaan air matanya telah mengering agar ia tak lagi dapat menangis. Baekhyun benci menangis! Tapi mengapa tangis seolah selalu menemani setiap jalan hidupnya.

Chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun kasar dan memaksanya untuk cepat masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mobil itu sudah mulai melaju.

"Rumah appa." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Hening..

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak ada yang ingin memulai sebuah percakapan. Hal ini mengundang rasa penasaran Chanyeol hanya untuk sekedar melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan namja mungil yang duduk disampingnya tersebut sampai sama sekali tak bersuara.

Baekhyun disana menunduk sembari menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya diwajah.

"hiks.. hiks.."

Chanyeol berdecak. "Kau selalu saja menangis jika ada masalah. Cih! Seperti yeoja saja." Sindirnya.

Tak ada respon.

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Aish!" Gerutu Chanyeol kesal. "Apa maumu bayi besar? Katakan! Appa akan merebusku hidup-hidup jika berani membawamu kesana dalam keadaan seperti ini!" Teriaknya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya merespon ucapan Chanyol, melepaskan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah sembabnya. "Aku hiks.. A-aku butuh es cream sekarang hiks.. hiks.." Jawab Baekhyun disela isakannya.

"Mwoo?!"

.

.

.

"Aku mau satu cup lagi.." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Makanlah semaumu. Aku tidak peduli." Balas Chanyeol acuh sembari memakan es cream rasa pisangnya. Sejujurnya hal ini cukup menyenangkan baginya, ia sudah jarang memakan es cream sejak hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo berakhir. Lagipula jika bersama Kyungsoo ia harus mengalah untuk memakan es cream rasa coklat seperti selera Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun langsung menyuapkan es cream strawberry yang baru dipesannya. Chanyeol tak percaya jika namja mungil ini telah menghabiskan lima cup es cream, sedangkan ia sendiri baru menghabiskan dua cup.

"Baekhyun." Panggil seseorang yang membuat Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kris!" Pekik Baekhyun kaget. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kris ditempat ini.

Kris memandang sebal kearah Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu banyak memakan es cream nanti kau bisa sakit!" Peringat Kris kesal.

"Mian.." Lirih Baekhyun. Kris tersenyum, menandakan ia memaafkan perbuatan kekasihnya. Ia mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun, membuat si empunya mengerutu sebal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku membeli es cream untuk Tao. Sepertinya dia sangat merindukanmu sampai memesan es cream rasa strawberry kesukaanmu." Jelas Kris.

"Katakan padanya bahwa aku juga merindukannya. Aku akan datang menjenguknya jika ada waktu luang." Ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol mendesis sebal, merasa keberadaannya tak dianggap disana.

"Arraseo.. Aku rasa aku harus segera pergi." Pamit Kris.

"Kris.." Cegah Baekhyun sebelum namja tinggi itu benar-benar pergi. Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan Kris, berusaha meraih leher Kris susah payah, menekan tengkuk namja itu hingga bibir mereka saling menyatu.

Chanyeol mencoba memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin melihat adegan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman disana tapi entah mengapa pemandangan tersebuat seolah menyedot semua perhatiannya.

Baekhyun terlihat amat menuntut pada ciuman yang tengah mereka lakukan. Tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh, kesal, serta marah pengunjung lainnya.

"Dasar gila!" Umpat Chanyeol lirih sesaat setelah ciuman tersebut usai. Ia kesal, Baekhyun sama sekali tak menghargai keberadaannya disana dan yang tak ia mengerti mengapa ia tak menyukai perbuatan Baekhyun tersebut, seharusnya ia merasa biasa saja tapi tidak hatinya merasakan hal yang lain.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ucap Baekhyun yang mengusap sisa-sisa saliva dibibir Kris.

Kris tak segera beranjak, ia menatap Baekhyun lekat. Kris tahu jika kekasihnya tersebut menimpan sesuatu. "Aku akan segera menemuimu." Ucap Kris sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi.

Brukkk..

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya kasar, menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja kayu kedai es cream tersebut. "Hiks.."

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, palli!" Teriak Chanyeol tak sabar dari arah ruang tamu. Chanyeol mendengus sebal, hal yang paling ia benci adalah menunggu.

"Ne, sebentar.." Teriak Baekhyun balik, ia segera berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju arah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam ketika Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah penampilannya sesaat setelah ia sampai dihadapan Chanyeol. Jujur saja tatapan Chanyeol tersebut membuatnya merasa risih.

Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya?

Ataukah terlihat aneh?

Sepertinya biasa saja. Baekhyun sengaja menambahkan sentuhan eyeliner sedikit tebal dikedua garis matanya, bukannya tanpa sebab ia melakukan hal tersebut. Ketahuilah bahwa kedua matanya bengkak karena seharian menangis.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun enggan ikut Chanyeol kerumah Junsu aboji tapi ia merasa tak enak pada lelaki paruh baya tersebut, ia juga tak ingin Junsu aboji curiga padanya.

"Kajja kita berangkat!" Ajak Baekhyun akhirnya karena ia semakin merasa risih dengan tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan dan yang paling menyebalkan ia tak dapat mengartikan tatapan tersebut.

**Chanyeol POV**

Aigo.. Mata itu, mata bereyeliner yang mengingatkanku pada pertemuan pertama kali dengannya, Byun Baekhyun.

Diawal pertemuan kami sejujurnya aku sudah sangat terkagum-kagum melihat penampilan Baekhyun saat itu. Jika saja bukan ikatan pertunangan yang menyatukan kami, mungkin aku akan lebih leluasa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada namja mungil tersebut. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dulu berawal dari sebuah persahabatan dan berakhir ketahap selanjutnya, semua hal itu terlalu mendadak untuk dapat kupahami. Saat itu juga sudah ada Kyungsoo yang masih setia mengisi hatiku.

Saat melihat Baekhyun sedang sendiri hatiku merasa biasa saja, aku mengacuhkannya. Tapi tidak ketika Kris muncul dihadapan Baekhyun, entah mengapa ada perasaan ganjal yang menyelimuti hatiku, perasaan tak nyaman dan juga kesal. Entahlah bagaimana cara mendiskripsinya..

Sejak awal hal yang paling salah adalah waktu. Bukan Baekhyun, bukan aku, juga bukan pertunangan kami. Bodohnya aku baru menyadari hal tersebut setelah perpisahanku dengan Kyungsoo. Perpisahan itu membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang kerjanya hanya melamun sepanjang hari. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai intruspeksi diri sendiri, mencoba membedakan hal yang salah ataupun benar yang selama ini telah kulalui. Dengan kata lain kandasnya hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo bukanlah sesuatu hal yang buruk, meskipun itu sangat menyakiti hati dan perasaanku tapi hal tersebut bukanlah akhir dari segalanya

Aku masih mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi mustahil jika cintaku masih sama seperti dulu. Aku ingin tetap mempertahankan Kyungsoo, tapi saat Kyungsoo berada didekatku rasa sakit yang kurasakan semakin terasa menyiksa dan aku membenci hal tersebut.

Aku ingin menyerah dan mulai mencoba untuk menerima seseorang pilihan appa. Menerima keberadaan Baekhyun dalam hidupku dan belajar memahami seorang Byun Baekhyun.

**Chanyeol POV end**

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka telah sampai disebuah rumah mewah keluarga Park. Beberapa maid juga appanya menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Mereka duduk disebuah meja makan yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar, banyak hidangan tersedia disana. Tak lupa segelas susu rasa strawberry secara khusus Jungsu aboji buatkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Gumawo, aboji.." Ucap Baekhyun memperlihatkan senyum cerianya ketika hendak meminum susu strawberry tersebut. Ia tak boleh terlihat bersedih dihadapan Jungsu aboji atau ia akan dicurigai.

"Appa! Mana susu rasa pisang untukku?" Tanya Chanyeol iri.

"Buatlah sendiri didapur!" Jawab appanya.

Chanyeol mendesis kesal. Selalu saja appanya itu mengabaikannya jika sudah ada Baekhyun diantara mereka.

"Appa pilih kasih!" Gerutu Chanyeol sebal tapi sama sekali tak mendapat tanggapan dari appanya yang malah terlihat asik menuangkan beberapa lauk kepiring Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat kurusan.. Apa berat badanmu menurun akhir-akhir ini? Makanlah yang banyak agar kau tak jatuh sakit." Saran Jungsu aboji pada Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan ataupun gelengan dari lawan bicaranya karena kini mulutnya telah penuh dengan nasi.

Chanyeol tak suka pemandangan ini, ia iri. Ia juga ingin dimanja oleh appanya. Ia juga merindukan appanya. Baiklah! Merindukan? Sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan mengingat hampir setip hari mereka bertemu tetapi memang benar adanya rasa rindu yang Chanyeol rasakan. Dikantor suasananya sangat berbeda, ia harus bersikap formal layaknya pekerja lainnya. Bukankah saat seperti inilah adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk bermanja-manja dengan appanya.

"Appa.." Panggil Chanyeol pelan pada appanya yang terlihat mulai melahap makanannya.

"Apa?" Jawab appanya singkat.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini appa dekat sekali dengan Victoria noona.. Apakah itu artinya sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai eomma baru?" Celetuk Chanyeol.

Praaankk..

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Jungsu aboji mendadak tersedak nasinya karena pertanyaan tak masuk akal dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam sebelum memberi segelas air pada Jungsu aboji.

"Gwanchana, aboji?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Ne.." Jawab Jungsu aboji yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Sudah, kembalilah makan! Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Jungsu aboji. Baekhyun menurut, kembali memakan nasinya.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya disana. Puas sekali karena berhasil mengerjai appanya.

"Kau pikir ada hubungan apa aku dengan Victoria, hah?" Tanya Jungsu aboji kesal.

"Molla.. Aku hanya mendengar berita tersebut dari beberapa orang dikantor yang sedang ramai membicarakan appa." Jawab Chanyeol berdusta.

"Lain kali kurangi hobi menggosipmu itu. Kau akan menggantikan posisiku suatu hari nanti, jika kau seperti itu terus maka kau dipandang rendah oleh bawahanmu." Jelas appanya.

Hah!

Apa?

Menggosip?

Enak saja! Memangnya appa pikir aku tipe namja seperti apa, hah? Menyebalkan!

"Usiaku saat ini sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk memulai sebuah kehidupan pernikahan, Chanyeol_-ah_." Jelas Jungsu aboji.

"Daripada appa yang menikah, akan lebih baik jika kau dan Baekhyun saja yang melangsungkannya.. Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Apㅡ uhuk.. uhuk..."

"YAAAA! Apa yang telah appa lakukan?" Teriak Chanyeol kaget. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan sedikit tergesa, memberi segelas air pada Baekhyun yang wajahnya hampir membiru karena tersedak. Membantu Baekhyun meminum airnya sembari mengusap lembut punggung namja mungil tersebut.

"Baby.. Gwanchana?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Jungsu aboji menatap setiap gerak gerik Chanyeol disana. _'Cih! Dia berakting lagi.'_ Batinya sebal.

Chanyeol sebenarnya juga hampir tersedak tadi tapi ia segera menguasai dirinya, ia tak akan membiarkan appanya curiga.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah siap?" Goda Jungsu aboji.

"Aku terserah Baekhyun saja." Jawab Chanyeol cuek, ia tahu appanya hanya menggoda saja tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia gugup dan tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Jungsu aboji.

"Ne, aboji.. A-aku.. A-aku ingin menyelesaikan kuliahku terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin lulus sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah." Jawab Baekhyun beralasan.

"Jadi begitu? Baiklah, itu tidak masalah." Ucap Jungsu aboji.

Lulus kuliah? Itu artinya kurang lebih tinggal satu setengah tahun lagi. Bukan waktu yang lama..

"Aboji, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Tapi kau jangan marah. Janji?!" Baekhyun mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka lagipula ia juga sudah lama ingin menanyakan masalah ini.

"Memangnya kau ingin menanyakan apa, eum?"

"Kyungsoo.."

Jungsu aboji sedikit terkejut ketika Baekhyun menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa aboji tidak menyukainya? Padahal kelihatannya dulu Chanyeol sangat mencintai namja itu." Tanyaku penasaran tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Chanyeol. Menurut Baekhyun pertanyaan yang diajukannya sudah cukup aman karena ia sudah menambahkan kata 'dulu' diantaranya.

"Tidak! Chanyeol tidak pantas bersama namja yang tak punya sopan santun dan tidak setia seperti Kyungsoo."

"Maksud, aboji?" Tanya Baekhyun tak paham.

"Jadi begini.. Waktu itu..."

***flashback..**

Bruukk

"Ahh, anak muda. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Tuan Park Jungsu sedikit menundukkan badannya pada dua namja dihadapannya.

Mereka baru saja bertabrakan ketika akan masuk kedalam cafe karena saat itu Junsu aboji tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya sampai tak melihat jalan dengan benar.

"Yak! Ahjussi! Kau taruh dimana matamu, hah?!"

Tuan Park Jungsu terlihat sangat kaget dengan ucapan kasar yang keluar dari mulut namja mungil bermata bulat yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Lihatlah! Gara-gara perbuatanmu baju namjachinguku basah karena tumpahan kopi!" Omelnya tak puas.

Namja mungil bermata bulat tersebut menunjuk baju namja manis berkulit tan disebelahnya yang ia akui sebagai namjachingunya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, hyung! Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menukar dengan baju olahragaku." Jelas namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"Ahjussi, mianhae.. Mood Kyungie hyung sedang tidak baik, maaf jika ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak sopan padamu." Namja berkulit tan tersebut membungkukan dirinya untuk meminta maaf.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jonginie? Ahjussi ini yang salah, kenapa kau yang meminta maaf?" Marah namja bermata bulat.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, ne.. Aku akan mengganti bajumu. Bagaimana?" Tanya Tuan Park Jungsu.

"Ya, begitu lebih baik." Sahut namja bermata bulat.

"Kyungie hyung.. Jebal! kau membuatku malu." Lirih namja berkulit tan.

"Tidak perlu, ahjussi. Ini hanya insiden kecil.. Aku permisi dulu. Mianhae atas sikap namjachinguku." Lanjut namja tan tersebut sembari menarik paksa keluar namja bermata bulat.

.

.

.

"Appa, kemarin kau bilang ingin bertemu namjachinguku. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya tuan Park Jungsu penasaran.

"Dia ada didepan. Kajja!" Ajak Chanyeol. Tuan Park Jungsu berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

_'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat namja ini.'_ Batin Tuan Park Jungsu saat melihat seorang namja mungil yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Soo baby.." Panggil Chanyeol.

Namja mungil itu menoleh.

Deg!

Suasana berubah hening seketika. Perlahan tercipta aura tegang disana!

"Kau?!" Geram Tuan Park Jungsu.

Segera Tuan Park Jungsu pergi dari hadapan namja mungil tersebut yang kini juga tengah memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Appa!" Kaget Chanyeol yang langsung menyusul appanya kedalam.

"Appa! Ada apa denganmu? Kau bahkan belum menyapanya tapi langsung pergi begitu saja." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengan namja itu!" Tegas appanya.

Deg

Chanyeol tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja appanya ucapkan.

"Ke-kenapa? Aku sangat mencintainya appa." Mohon Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubunganmu dengannya."

Chanyeol tahu jika appanya sudah berkata 'tidak' maka itu semua tak akan pernah bisa diubah lagi.

Itulah kesalahan yang diperbuat Kyungsoo pada Tuan Park Jungsu. Kesalahan yang membawa malapetaka pada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

***flashback end..**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari rumah Jungsu aboji tadi Chanyeol hanya mendiamkannya, mungkin ia marah karena Baekhyun dengan lancang membicarakan masalah Kyungso pada appanya. Baekhyun tak peduli, lagipula ia tak ada maksud apapun, ia hanya ingin tahu saja penyebab Jungsu aboji membenci Kyungsoo. Ya, hanya itu.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Sejak kejadian kemarin ditaman kampus, hubunganku dan Luhan hyung menjadi seperti orang asing. Kami tidak saling bertegur sapa saat bertemu, menatapnya saja aku enggan. Tak tahukah dia jika hatiku merasa amat sakit atas pengakuannya?

Mianhae Luhan hyung untuk kali ini aku tak bisa mengalah padamu. Aku sangat mencintainya, Kris segalanya untukku. Jika kau masih memaksaku untuk meninggalkannya lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku, lenyapkan aku dari dunia ini agar aku tak merasa sakit saat melihat kebersamaan kalian nanti.

Tunggu!

Bukankah itu Kris dan Luhan hyung? Mereka ada didepan gerbang kampus dan terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan, dengan langkah cepat aku segera berjalan kearah mereka yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatanganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" Marahku yang langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan hyung sampai terhuyung kebelakang, menjauhkannya dari hadapan kekasihku. Aku menatapnya benci.

"Kajja kita pergi dari sini!" Ajakku yang kemudian masuk kedalam mobil Kris.

**Baekhyun POV end**

***Flashback..**

"Sebenarnya orang seperti apa kau ini? Kau bilang akan memberiku waktu untuk memutuskan Baekhyun.."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya. Karena itu aku bertindak cepat." Potong Luhan.

"Berengsek kau!" Kesal Kris.

Luhan berdecak kesal, umpatan Kris sudah menjadi menu hariannya. "Aku hanya mempermudah saja agar kau mempunyai alasan untuk memutuskannya.. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan semudah itu percaya padaku. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya dan tidak ingin membuatnya menderita lebih lama, maka akhiri semuanya ini secepatnya." Ucap Luhan.

***Flashback end..**

"Kris.." Panggil Baekhyun yang masih setia menatap lurus jalanan yang ada didepannya.

"eumm?" Guman Kris pelan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. "...apa jadinya jika Luhan hyung ternyata juga mencintaimu?"

CIIIITTT..

Kris mengerem mobilnya mendadak membuat kepala Baekhyun terantuk pintu mobilnya.

"Yak! Appo.." Ringis Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau menabrak sesuatu, hah?" Omelnya sebal.

"M-mianhae, Chagiya.." Gagap Kris sembari mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau memanggilku apa? Chagiya? Tumben sekali.."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kris tak mengerti.

"Ani. Hanya saja kau jarang mengucapkan kata-kata itu." Jawab Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun tak masalah Kris ingin memanggilnya apa saja, panggilan sayang itu tak terlalu penting untuknya, yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah perhatian yang Kris berikan.

"Benarkah? Arraseo, mulai saat ini aku akan membiasakannya.. Jujur saja, pertanyaanmu tadi membuatku terkejut. Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan? Luhan? Mencintaiku? Tidak mungkin." Ucap Kris.

"Tapi dia mengatakannya sendiri padaku.." Ucap Baekhyun sedih.

"Begitukah?" Tak seharusnya partanyaan ini keluar dari mulutnya, tapi Kris bingung untuk menjawab seperti apa.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Runtuh sudah pertahanannya, Baekhyun mulai terisak pelan.

"Uljima.. Dengarkan aku!" Kris menangkup wajah Baekhyun untuk menatap mata tajamnya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu dan selamanya akan seperti itu.. Saranghae Byun Baekhyun."

"hiks.. hiks.. N-nado sarangㅡ eumpphh..." Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong karena Kris lebih dulu melumat bibirnya. Berharap Baekhyun dapat merasakan perasaan cintanya yang begitu dalam yang ia salurkan melalui ciuman mereka. Kris takut hari itu akan datang, hari dimana semua rahasianya akan terungkap. Kris tak ingin Baekhyun meninggalkannya, Kris belum siap jika Baekhyun membencinya, ia ingin tinggal lebih lama bersama Baekhyun meskipun ia merasa tak lagi pantas.

_'Maafkan aku karena berani mencintaimu.'_

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Setelah Kris mengantarku pulang keapartemen Chanyeol, aku bergegas menyiapkan air panas juga membuatkan makanan untuk makan malam Chanyeol. Dia belum juga pulang bahkan setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit padahal aku harus segera pergi karena sudah ada janji dengan Jongdae. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sebuah catatan kecil dipintu lemari es yang isinya aku akan pulang sedikit larut.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku ketempat seperti ini, Kim Jongdae?" Tanyaku tak mengerti. Aku memang sedang merasa lelah dengan hidup yang kini tengah kujalani tapi bukan ditempat ini aku ingin melampiaskan semuanya.

Suara dentuman musik dengan volume maksimal terdengar memekang telinga, bau asap rokok dan alkohol sangat mendominasi tempatku berada saat ini, club malam. Tempat ini membuatku merasa pusing dan mual, kalau saja aku tidak menjanjikan Jondae untuk menuruti semua kemauannya, aku tidak akan sudi menginjak tempat ini. Aku baru tahu jika namja selembut Jongdae hobi mengunjungi tempat seperti ini.

"Berikan dua gelas untukku." Ucap Jongdae pada seorang pelayan disana

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang." Ucapku hendak beranjak tapi Jongdae menahanya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menuruti semua kemauanku, Baekhyun_-ah_." Jongdae terlihat sedikit kesal.

Ya, dia benar. Aku memang sudah berjanji padanya, tapi tidakkah dia bisa mengerti jika aku lelah. Aku bahkan belum sempat istirahat dan makan terlebih dahulu. Kuharap ini cepat berakhir agar aku bisa segera pulang agar Chanyeol tak marah karena aku pergi terlalu lama. Terlalu malas mendengar ocehan tiang listrik itu!

Dengan terpaksa aku kembali duduk disamping Jongdae.

Seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi 2 gelas kecil minuman berwarna merah menyalah.

"Minumlah.." Suruh Jongdae.

"Aku tidak biasa meminum yang seperti itu." Tolakku.

Jongdae terkekeh.

"Lalu kau pikir aku terbiasa? Minumlah, Baek! Ini hanya minuman biasa." Jongdae menyodorkan gelas kecil itu kearahku. Dengan ragu kuterima gelas tersebut. Kulihat Jongdae juga sudah mulai menghabiskan minumannya.

Glup

Aku meminumnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Jongdae benar ini hanya minuman biasa, untunglah dia tidak berbohong.

"Kau sudah percaya?" Tanya Jongdae. Aku mengangguk, sedikit merasa tak enak karena tadi sempat meragukannya.

"Mianhae.. Aku sempat meragukanmu tadi." Ucapku tak enak, Jongdae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sebenarnya mengapa kau mengajakku ketempat seperti ini? Bukan dicafe atau di taman tempat kita biasa bertemu?"

"Aku hanya bosan, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Aku kesepian sejak Minseok hyung memutuskan hubungannya denganku." Jawab Jongdae.

Aku tersenyum, Minseok hyung sangat pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bahkan sampai saat ini Jongdae masih belum tahu sebentar lagi hubungan mereka akan bersatu kembali. Tidak sia-sia selama ini aku berusaha meyakinkan Minseok hyung agar mau kembali kepelukan Jongdae.

"Kau tidak akan kesepian sebentar lagi, Jongdae_-ya_."

"ehh.. Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya beㅡ aarghh.."

Tunggu!

Sepertinya ada yang salah? Kenapa kepalaku mendadak terasa berat seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Jongdae khawatir meski ia berusaha menutupinya.

Aku tak menjawab, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanya karena tubuhku terasa sangat lemas sekarang. Hanya bisa mendesis pelan merasakan sakit dikepalaku, kupejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat, aku juga tak paham apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padaku.

"Yak! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jongdae mulai panik. Aku masih dapat mendengar suaranya meskipun samar.

"M-molla.." Ucapku lirih diambang batas kesadaranku. Tubuhku melemas, perlahan suara berisik club ini berubah menjadi sunyi ditelingaku dan selanjutnya semuanya gelap.

**Baekhyun POV end**

.

.

.

Sreettt

Praankk

Brukkk..

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terjatuh dari atas kursi yang cukup tinggi dengan pecahan gelas disamping tubuhnya yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Seseorang namja disana menyeringai menakutkan melihat kepanikan Jongdae.

"Baekhyun_-ah_.. Ireona!" Teriak Jongdae panik mencoba membangunkan namja mungil tersebut tapi nihil. Orang-orang yang berada disana seolah acuh, mereka pikir namja mungil itu hanya sedang mabuk berat hingga pingsan.

"Kyungsoo_-ya_.. Toloong.." Teriak Jongdae kembali.

Kyungsoo?

Ya, tentu saja ini hanya bagian dari rencana Kyungsoo. Ia berhasil memperdaya Jongdae hingga namja itu mau membantu rencana busuknya.

Sebuah senyum mengerikan terukir dibibir Kyungsoo. Ia segera menghampiri Jongdae bersama seorang ahjussi berbadan besar dan bermuka seram yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Ahjussi.. Angkat namja ini kekamar yang telah kupesan!" Perintah Kyungsoo.

Ahjussi tersebut segera melakukan tugasnya, dengan sedikit kasar ia menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal style.

"Turunkan, Baekhyun!" Teriak Jongdae tak terima tapi sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh ahjussi tersebut. Ia mencoba mengambil alih Baekhyun disana tapi tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja karena dorongan kasar ahjussi bermuka seram tersebut.

Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo marah. "Jadi selama ini kau hanya memanfaatkanku?" Geram Jongdae.

"Bingo! Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, eoh? Apa kau sudah menjadi bodoh sekarang?" Ejek Kyungsoo.

"Sangat menggelikan! Seorang Kim Jongdae tega menjebak sahabatnya sendiri karena kebodohannya."

"Turunkan sahabatku.." Teriak Jongdae emosi.

"Bawa kekamar!" Perintah Kyungsoo yang seolah tak mempedulikan teriakan Jongdae disana.

Jongdae sudah hampir menangis, ia takut juga merasa sangat bersalah. Ada banyak orang ditempatnya berada saat ini, tapi tetap saja mereka acuh, tak mau menolong meski Jongdae telah memohon.

"Berapa dia membayarmu?" Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menoleh ketika sebuah suara terdengar. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo sudah ternganga saat mengetahui siapa yang telah hadir disana.

.

.

.

TBC

**Big Thanks to :**

**Kim Eun Seob, Kim Seonna. Baekrisyeol, SyJessi22, , Cozalou laya, Riyoung17, KyuuLawliet, .HardShipper, parklili, lyra, ia, YudieHidayat, Baekhyun92.**

Makasih banyak buat yang udah bersedia ninggalin review dichapter sebelumnya, maaf gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu..

RnR please.. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Hard to Say 'I Love You'

.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

**Perview story :**

"Bawa kekamar!" Perintah Kyungsoo yang seolah tak mempedulikan teriakan Jongdae disana.

Jongdae sudah hampir menangis, ia takut juga merasa sangat bersalah. Ada banyak orang ditempatnya berada saat ini, tapi tetap saja mereka acuh, tak mau menolong meski Jongdae telah memohon.

"Berapa dia membayarmu?" Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menoleh ketika sebuah suara terdengar. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo sudah ternganga saat mengetahui siapa yang telah hadir disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Jongdae yang merasa sedikit lega sekarang.

"Aku akan membayarmu sepuluh kali lipat jika kau membawa namja itu kedalam mobilku.." Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Kyungsoo mendelik. Ia memandang tak suka pada namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ini.

"Jangan campuri urusanku!" Geram Kyungsoo.

"Ahjussi.. Bawa Baekhyun kedalam sekarang!" Perintah Kyungsoo marah, apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi ahjussi tersebut yang seolah tertarik untuk menerima tawaran menggiurkan dari namja tersebut.

"Dua puluh kali lipat?" Lagi, namja itu bersuara yang membuat ahjussi tersebut langsung berbalik arah.

"Jongin! Cukup!" Teriak Kyungsoo tak tahan.

"Dimana mobilmu terparkir anak muda?" Tanya ahjussi tersebut. Kyungsoo semakin mendelik. Ia tidak bisa percaya semua ini.

"Kim Jongin! Kaauuㅡ..." Geram Kyungsoo tertahan.

"Mobil berwarna hitam dipojok kiri." Jawab Jongin datar.

"Yak! Ahjussi.. Kembali kau!" Teriak Kyungsoo geram ketika melihat ahjussi itu keluar dari dalam club diikuti Jongdae dibelakangnya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menggunakan uangmu untuk hal tidak berguna seperti ini, hyung. Kuharap kau bisa berpikir lebih luas lagi sebelum menggunakan cara licik seperti ini.." Ucap Jongin lirih sebelum akhirnya ia keluar menyusul ahjussi tersebut.

* * *

"euungh.." Keluh Baekhyun ketika kesadarannya mulai kembali. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, mengerjapkannya berkali-kali membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas dan kepalanya tetap saja berdenyut nyeri.

Ini sudah pagi?

Benarkah?

Tunggu!

Dimana ini?

Ia tahu persis jika ini bukan kamarnya, tempat ini sangat asing.

"Aagrhh.." Ringisnya ketika ia mencoba bangun dari ranjang untuk mengetahui dimana ia berada sekarang tetapi hantaman nyeri dikepalanya membuat niatnya urung.

"Jangan dipaksa.. Kembalilah tidur jika kau masih merasa pusing." Celetuk seseorang.

Baekhyun baru menyadari jika ia tak sendirian didalam kamar yang tergolong luas ini. Ada seorang namja disana, tengah menata rambutnya didepan sebuah kaca berukuran besar yang terpasang dikamar tersebut. Itu Jongin.

"Dimana Jongdae?" Lirih Baekhyun. Ia ingat jika semalam Jongdae bersamanya.

"Kim Jongdae sudah kuantar pulang kerumahnya kemarin malam." Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun diatas ranjang.

"Kau mengingatku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau..." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia terlihat berpikir. "Bukankah kau namja yang berada ditoilet bersama Kyungsoo waktu itu?" Ucapnya ragu.

"Benar sekali.. Untunglah kau tidak mengalami amnesia karena sudah terjatuh dari kursi setinggi itu." Kekeh Jongin.

"Aku Kim Jongin.." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Byun Baekhyun." Balas Baekhyun.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya kemarin malam Jongdae memaksaku agar kau menginap dirumahnya saja, tapi aku menolaknya."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf." Jawab Jongin.

"Mian, Jongin-ssi.. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan saat ini. Kita belum pernah berkomunikasi sebelumnya jadi mustahil jika kau mempunyai salah padaku." Ucap Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Memang bukan aku yang bersalah, tapi Kyungsoo hyung." Jelas Jongin.

"Kyungsoo?" Kaget Baekhyun. Ya, ia ingat sekarang. Kemarin malam ia pergi bersama Jongdae diclub, Jongdae memberinya segelas minuman dan setelah meneguk minuman tersebut Baekhyun sudah tak ingat apa-apa lagi..

"Jangan katakan jika yang kemarin malam adalah perbuatan Kyungsoo.. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Menjebakku? Begitu?" Geram Baekhyun.

"Ya." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Baekhyun mengumpat lirih, perbuatan Kyungsoo kali ini sudah sangat keterlaluan padanya.

"Karena itu aku ingin bekerja sama denganmu." Ucap Jongin.

"Bekerja sama?" Ulang Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Ya!.. kau tahu bukan jika aku mencintai Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mencintai tunanganmu. Jadi bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama untuk memisahkan mereka berdua?! Bukankah itu sebuah kerjasama yang menarik. Kau bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol dan aku tentu saja akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo, bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin penuh harap.

"Mian, Jongin-ssi.. Jika kau ingin bekerjasama menyangkut hal tersebut, kau memilih orang yang salah."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mencintai Chanyeol.. Aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sangat kucintai." Jawab Baekhyun.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, ia merasa harus memikirkan cara lain untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Jongin pikir Baekhyun mempunyai tujuan sama sepertinya, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun-ssi.. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik." Ucap Jongin akhirnya.

"Aku sudah merasa baik dan aku ingin pulang sekarang, Jongin-ssi.."

.

.

.

"Kemari kau! Aku ingin bicara padamu!" Baekhyun menarik kasar tangan Kyungsoo.

Emosinya memuncak takala ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah berani muncul diapartement Chanyeol pagi ini. Mereka sedang sarapan bersama dimeja makan.

"Yak! Namja murahan.. Kau pikir siapa yang sedang kau sentuh, hah?!" Bentak Kyungsoo menarik kasar tangannya dari cengkraman Baekhyun.

"Mulai saat ini berhenti memanggilku murahan atau kurobek mulutmu! Kau menjebakku, brengsek!" Umpat Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tidak usah menuduhku jika kau tak memiliki bukti.. Kau memang namja murahan yang merebut kekasihku. Enyah saja kau dari dunia ini!" Teriak Kyungsoo tak kalah keras.

"Kauuㅡ" Baekhyun sudah hampir mendaratkan kepalan tangannya kewajah Kyungsoo tapi kemudian...

PRAANKKK..

"CUKUP!"

Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama terlonjak kaget. Chanyeol marah! Dan itu adalah hal buruk!

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian jadi bisakah kalian tidak menganggu dan merusak waktu sarapanku?" Teriak Chanyeol marah.

"Kau! Masuk kamar!" Perintah Chanyeol yang menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih saja menatap benci kearah Kyungsoo meskipun pada akhirnya ia menuruti perintah Chanyeol.

"Kau! Ikut denganku!" Chanyeol menggandeng kasar tangan Kyungsoo.

"Yeolli_-ah_.. Lepaskan! Ini sakit.." Berontak Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sedikit menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo ketika mereka sampai diluar pintu apartemenya.

"Pulanglah.." Suruh Chanyeol.

"Ta-tapi, Yeolliㅡ"

"Kau masih belum bisa berubah, Soo.." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak berubah?" Protes Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar yang Baekhyun katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol marah.

"Jadi sekarang kau lebih mempercayai perkataan Baekhyun dari pada aku, begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo geram.

"Bukㅡ"

"Gwanchana.. Aku bisa mengerti jika sampai saat ini kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku." Potong Kyungsoo. "Tapi kuharap matamu tidak buta hanya sekedar untuk melihat sebuah kebenaran."

"Soo.. Aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku tidak marah, aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan lelah untuk menunggu cintaimu kembali seperti dulu juga menunggu sampai Jungsu ahjussi merestui hubungan kita berdua.."

"..."

"Aku pulang.." Pamit Kyungsoo dengn senyum lembut yang menghiasi bibirnya.

_'Tetaplah berusaha, Soo.. Berusahalah sebelum Baekhyun berhasil mengambil semuanya.'_ Batin Chanyeol yang menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol kembali menutup pintu apartemenya dengan sedikit kasar.

Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk merasakan mood yang buruk. Dua namja mungil itu telah merusak nafsu sarapannya terlebih lagi Baekhyun, baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat namja itu marah dan mengancam yang menurut pandanganya sedikit mengerikan.

Ceklek

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi dan tas yang sudah tersampir dipundaknya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Kampus." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Yang benar saja?! Kau baru pulang pagi ini dan sekarang kau sudah akan pergi lagi. Dimana tanggung jawabmu? Apa kau lupa posisimu sebagai apa disini, hah? Kau belum menyiapkan air panas, pakaian, serta sarapanku.. Itu kewajibanmu, Byun Baekhyun." Omel Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, habis sudah kesabarannya. "Kenapa kau tak menyuruh Kyungsoo saja yang melakukan semua itu untukmu? Bukankah dia kekasihmu?!" Sinis Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, Park Chanyeol. Hal terburuk dalam hidupku adalah menjadi tunanganmu. Kau hanya menambah bebanku, menyuruhku ini dan itu dengan semaumu.. Apa kau pikir aku adalah suruhanmu?! Sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, secepatnya carilah cara agar kita bisa segera berpisah." Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih ternganga meskipun Baekhyun sudah tak lagi terlihat dihadapannya. "Mengerikan sekali dia!" Gumanya lirih.

.

.

.

"Jangan lakukan itu, percuma saja! Aku tetap tidak akan bermurah hati padamu!" Guman Baekhyun saat merasa ada seseorang tengah memijat kakinya, ia tahu betul itu Jongdae yang melakukannya.

Baekhyun tengah tidur diruang kesehatan kampus sejak tadi pagi karena kejadian kemarin malam efeknya masih sangat menganggu. Kepalanya masih saja terasa berat dan nyeri, membuatnya malas mengikuti kelas.

"Kau sudah makan belum?" Tanya Jongdae yang tetap memijat tanpa mempedulikan protes dari mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan mata terpejam.

"Akan kubelikan makananan untukmu. Tunggulah sebentar!" Ucapnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar.. Kutunggu kau dihalaman kampus setelah kelas usai. Jangan mencoba untuk kabur atau kau akan menyesal." Ancam Baekhyun.

Jongdae menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Baekhyun_-ah_.. Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu. Aku tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo akan melakukan hal licik seperti itu." Jelasnya sedikit panik.

"Bukankah kau sahabatnya? Tentu saja kau tahu apa yang ia rencanakan." Tuduh Baekhyun.

"Tidak.. Kyungsoo memperdayaku, Baekhyun_-ah_. Dia bukan sahabatku, kau sahabatku." Ucap Jongdae.

"Pergilah, Jongdae_-ya_! Jangan menggangguku. Aku ingin istirahat." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Arraseo.. Aku akan pergi, kuharap kau cepat merasa baik." Guman Jongdae.

"...dan setelah aku merasa baik kau akan habis ditanganku." Celetukan Baekhyun barusan membuat nyali Jongdae semakin ciut.

.

.

.

"Mau mencoba kabur, eoh?"

Jongdae menghentikan langkah cepatnya dan segera menoleh kearah sumber suara yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Disana ada Baekhyun dan juga kekasihnya, Minseok. Dari yang ia lihat keadaan Baekhyun sudah jauh lebih baik daripada tadi pagi. Syukurlah..

"Aniyo.. Justru aku ingin mencari keberadaanmu. Kupikir kau sudah pulang karena ini sudah mulai gelap." Jelas Jongdae.

Baekhyun tengah menatap tajam kearahnya seakan ingin menelan Jongdae bulat-bulat. Wajahnya memang lebih terkesan imut selama ini tapi jika ia sudah mengeluarkan death glare miliknya itu akan menjadi sangat menakutkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau manly sekali, Kim Jongdae." Entahlah itu sebuah sindiran atau malah pujian yang ia lontarkan.

"Ti-tidak, Baekhyun_-ah_.. Sekarang lakukan apapun sesuka hatimu aku tidak akan marah, sungguh!" Ucap Jongdae takut. Minseok disana tetap memasang wajah tenang, tak terlihat sedikitpun gelagat akan menolong ataupun membela kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan masuk rumah sakit untuk waktu yang sangat lama karena perbuatan Baekhyun.

"Arraseo.. Kau memilih bagian yang mana untuk kupukul?" Tawar Baekhyun. Jongdae hanya dapat menggeleng takut.

"Kepala?" Tanya Baekhyun menggoda.

"..Kujamin kau akan mengalami gegar otak setelah ini. Atau didada?.. Bisa dipastikan beberapa tulang rusukmu akan patah, Kim Jongdae."

Glup

Jongdae menelan ludahnya susah payah. Perkataan Baekhyun terdengar sangat mengerikan hingga membuat kedua kakinya terasa lemas.

"Ohh.. Atau kau mau memilih kakimu untuk kupukul yang membuat seumur hidupmu bergantung pada kursi roda juga tongkat penyangga? Kurasa itu bukan hal buruk.. Kau mempunyai kekasih yang sangat mencintaimu dan akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ketaman kota setiap sore dengan mendorong kursi rodamu.. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat romantis, Kim Jongdae?" Minseok tertawa tertahan mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, sedangkan Jongdae sudah pucat pasi.

"Hyung, tolong aku.. Jebal." Jongdae memelas pada Minseok.

"Mianhae, chagiya.. Baekhyun mengancam akan memukulku juga jika aku berani membelamu." Jawaban Minseok barusan membuatnya semakin merasa putus asa.

"Kau siap?" Baekhyun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul, Jongdae bahkan sudah memejamkan matanya rapat berharap ia tak akan melihat bagaimana cara Baekhyun memukulnya nanti. Pasti akan sangat menyakitkan!

"Buka matamu!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Shireo.." Ucap Jongdae gemetar.

"Kau harus melihatnya, Kim Jongdae!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Aniyo.."

"Terserah saja.. Siap ataupun tidak terimalah ini, Kim Jongdae!" Baekhyun mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kewajah Jongdae dengan gerak cepat tapi kemudian...

Greb

"eh?" Seketika Jongdae terkejut. Ini sama sekali tidak sakit. Dengan perlahan Jongdae mulai membuka matanya, memastikan dugaannya yang ternyata memang benar.

Ya, Baekhyun tidak memukulnya melainkan tengah memeluknya erat.

"K-kau.. Ti-tidak memukulku?" Gagap Jongdae.

"_Pabbo_! Mana mungkin aku memukul sahabatku sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun disela pelukan mereka.

"Sahabat? K-kau masih mau menganggapku sahabat setelah hal bodoh yang telah kulakukan padamu?" Tanya Jongdae tak percaya.

Baekhyun menangguk pelan.

"Gu-gumawo, Baekhyun_-ah_.. hiks.." Ucap Jongdae yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Hey! Kau menangis? Cengeng sekali kau!" Sindir Baekhyun sembari memukul dada Jongdae pelan.

"Minseok hyung telah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Mianhae, karena selama ini aku tak pernah mau mendengar penjelasanmu. Aku salah! Aku bahkan telah mencelakaimu tapi kau masih mau memaafkanku.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Uljima. Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau lihat?"

"Ne. hiks.. hiks.." Jawab Jongdae disela tangisannya.

"Aigo.. Kau masih saja menangis? Apa kau tidak malu sedari tadi Minseok Hyung menertawakanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mwoo?!" Kaget Jongdae, ia menatap kearah kekasihnya yang ternyata memang benar tengah menertawakannya.

"Yak, hyung! Kauuuu..." Geram Jongdae.

.

.

.

"Kris! Luhan hyung!"

Kris melebarkan kedua matanya, ia tak dapat menjawab karena suaranya tercekat diujung tenggorokkan ketika melihat sosok mungil tak jauh dari hadapannya tengah menatapnya dengan perasaan terluka.

"Baekhyun.. A-aku bisa jelaskan.." Gagap Kris pada sosok namja mungil tersebut.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia tak meyangka akan disuguhi pemandangan menyakitkan seperti ini.

Tes

Lagi..

Air mata menghiasi wajahnya..

_'Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah..'_ Batin Luhan tak tega.

"A-aku.. Percayalah! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat.." Jelas Kris mencoba menjelaskan. Kris mendekat kearah Baekhyun, menyentuh pundak yang tengah bergetar hebat menahan tangis tersebut.

"Kau hiks.. hiks.. menyakitiku.. Kau.. hiks.. menyukainya? Hiks.." Tanya Baekhyun disela tangisnya, tak peduli tatapan beberapa mahasiswa yang seolah menjadikan mereka bertiga seperti sebuah tontonan gratis.

"Tidak! Dia menciumku tiba-tiba.." Geram Kris.

Tak tersirat sedikitpun rasa bersalah ataupun menyesal pada mimik wajah namja bermata rusa tersebut, sangat berbalik dengan apa yang kini tengah hatinya rasakan. Ia tak tega melihat Baekhyun terluka, ingin sekali ia berlari dan membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, menenangkannya agar ia tak lagi menangis.

_'Aku mohon padamu untuk bertahan sedikit lagi, Baekhyun-ah..'_

Baekhyun berlari menjauh meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan disana.

"Baekㅡ.. Lepaskan aku!" Berontak Kris ketika tangan Luhan mencegahnya untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

"Biarkan dia sendiri.." Lirih Luhan. Kris menghentakkan tangan Luhan kasar kemudian berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat semakin jauh.

**Flashback..**

"Kau lagi!" Desis Kris bosan yang selalu menemukan Luhan terlebih dahulu ketika ia akan menjemput Baekhyun dikampus. Yang ingin ia lihat hanya kekasihnya, bukan Luhan.

"Waeyo? Aku akan terus menagih janjimu untuk memutuskan Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji padamu!" Elak Kris.

"Ya terserah kau sajalah mau menganggapnya apa.. Mengapa lama sekali, eoh? Mengapa kau tak kunjung memutuskannya, Wu Yifan?" Geram Luhan tak sabar.

"Aku tidak akan memutuskannya karena aku mencintainya!" Tolak Kris.

"Egois!" Umpat Luhan kesal.

Luhan sudah hampir pergi meninggalkan Kris, ketika melihat sosok mungil yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka membuat niatnya urung.

_'Haruskah?'_ Batinnya tak yakin.

"Kris!" Panggil Luhan.

"Pergi kau!" Usir Kris acuh yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Cium aku!" Perintah Luhan.

"Huh?"

Tak mau membuang waktu, Luhan segera mendekat dan berusaha meraih juga menekan tengkuk Kris hingga bibir mereka saling menyatu.

Tidak ada lumatan.

Ini hanya sekedar menempel.

**Flashback end..**

**Baekhyun POV**

"hiks.. hiks.."

Aku terus melangkahkan kaki-kakiku menjauh dari hadapan Kris dan Luhan hyung.

Aku sudah tak sanggup.

Sakit sekali.

Aku tak paham semua ini.

Sungguh aku tidak mengerti..

Kris.. Benarkah yag kau katakana jika ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman?

Aku berharap juga begitu.

Aku mencintaimu, Kris..

Sangat!

Luhan hyung.. Benarkah kau mencintai Kris?

Aku sakit hyung..

Tolonglah!

Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini! Kau membunuhku secara perlahan..

Ini bukan dirimu..

Kau sudah berubah, hyung.. Berubah menjadi seseorang yang tak kukenal.

Kuhentikan langkah kakiku yang mulai terasa lelah.

Nafasku terengah karena efek berlari barusan padahal ini belum terlalu jauh, aku memang buruk dalam banyak hal termasuk dalam hal bertindak tegas pada seseorang yang sudah jelas akan merebut kekasihku.

Lawan Luhan!

Lawan dia, Byun Baekhyun pabbo!

Mengapa kau hanya diam dan memilih menangis untuk menghadapi masalahmu?

Itu yang membuatmu selama ini mudah diinjak dan ditindas oleh orang-orang disekitarmu!

Aku tidak bisa begini terus.

Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Kris.

Siapa yang lebih ia pilih? Aku atau Luhan hyung?

Apapun keputusannya nanti, aku akan berusaha untuk menerimanya dengan ikhlas.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah, aku tak ingin pulang keapartemen Chanyeol juga tak ingin bertemu dengan Kris sementara waktu.

Aku butuh sendiri..

Sampai pada akhirnya aku tak sadar jika kaki-kakiku ini sudah melangkah terlalu jauh..

TIN TINN TIIIINNN

Silau..

"BAEKHYUUUNN.. AWAASS!"

"Aaaaahhh…" Jeritku sembari menutup erat kedua mataku ketika melihat sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mendekat kearahku. Mungkinkah sebentar lagi aku akan mati? Kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk karena aku akan segera bertemu dengan eommaku disurga..

CIIITTTT

Greb

Tubuhku terhempas keras..

Beginikah rasanya mati tertabrak?

Tidak sakit?

Aneh! Ini benar-benar tidak terasa sakit..

"Baekhyun-ah, gwanchana?" Terdengar suara panik seseorang.

Terdengar sangat familiar..

Tunggu!

Bukankah itu suara Kris?

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan benar saja memang ada Kris dihadapanku saat ini. Ia menatapku khawatir. Jadi aku belum mati? Jadi ini bukan disurga?

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" Rancaunya panik sembari memeriksa setiap inci tubuhku, berharap ia tak menemukan luka sekecil apapun.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Aku juga tidak terluka sama sekali, tapi kau yang terluka.." Ucapku ketika melihat siku kanan Kris yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Mianhae.. hiks.. Aku membuatmu terluka hiks.. hiks.." Tangisku menyesal.

Bodoh! Aku telah membuat seseorang yang kucintai terluka, aku tahu jika tadi Kris sempat menarikku kepinggir jalan sebelum truk tersebut menabrak tubuhku.

"Uljima.. Aku baik-baik saja, yang penting kau tidak terluka."

"Maafkan aku.. Aku bodoh! hiks.."

**Baekhyun POV end**

.

.

.

"Mampirlah sebentar, Kris. Aku akan mengobati lukamu didalam." Ajak Baekhyun dengan sedikit memohon sesaat setelah Kris mengantarnya sampai didepan pintu apartement Chanyeol.

Kris mengangguk menyetujui.

Semuanya kesalahpahaman ini Baekhyun anggap selesai, ia tak ingin lagi membebani Kris dengan menanyakan kejadian tadi. Kris sudah membuktikannya, membuktikan besar cintanya pada Baekhyun. Ia bahkan hampir mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi menolong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menuju ruang tengah bermaksud mengambilkan kotak obat untuk Kris, ia sempat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang tengah makan mie instan sendirian di depan televisi. Baekhyun berusaha cuek tapi tetap saja ada perasaan sedikit sebal karena Chanyeol lebih memilih makanan tak sehat tersebut sebagai menu makan malamnya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika memakan itu.." Bukannya peduli atau bagaimana, tapi ketika Chanyeol jatuh sakit ia akan terkena imbasnya juga untuk merawat namja tinggi itu sampai sembuh.

Sungguh!

Masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini sudah terlampau banyak dan cukup untuk membuat kepalanya pusing, haruskah ia masih direpotkan oleh Chanyeol?

"Jika aku tidak memakannya, aku akan mati kelaparan." Jawab Chanyeol berlebihan. "Itu salahmu, mengapa kau pulang melebihi jam pulangku dari kantor?"

"Ck, aku sudah malas memasakkan makanan untukmu karena semua makanan itu akan berakhir ditempat sampah." Decak Baekhyun acuh tak peduli jika nanti Chanyeol akan marah padanya.

Ia sudah muak dengan sikap Chanyeol selama ini, Baekhyun bertahan dengan Chanyeol hanya demi Luhan semata, tapi sekarang apa yang ia dapat? Luhan bahkan secara terang-terangan menusuknya dari belakang. Bodohkah dia? Salahkah dia karena telah berkorban?

"Mulai besok masakkan sesuatu untukku dan aku akan memakannya." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian beranjak dari depan televisi menuju kedalam kamarnya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aneh sekali dia." Guman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menuju ruang tamu ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan kotak obat yang ia butuhkan.

"Bisakah kau membantuku sebentar? Kotak obatnya ada diatas lemari kamarku dan ku tidak bisa meraihnya." Ucap Baekhyun beralasan.

Kris mengangguk sebentar. "Kajja!"

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya diikuti Kris dibelakang. Setelah Kris masuk perlahan Baekhyun mulai mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Baekhyun_-ah._. Mengapa dikunci?" Tanya Kris setelah menyadari gelagat aneh kekasihnya tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya memandang datar pada Kris. "Gwanchana, hanya sebentar.." Jawabnya lirih.

Mungkin ia bodoh!

Atau mungkin ia sudah tidak waras sampai tak dapat membedakan hal benar dan salah, ketika memori otaknya kembali memutar pengakuan Luhan yang membuat hatinya sakit, memutar adegan ciuman Kris dan Luhan digerbang kampusnya, dan juga bayangan Kris yang mungkin akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya mulai mengusik ketenangannya.

Baekhyun bersimpuh didekat pintu kamarnya, mulai terisak pelan yang pada akhirnya menjadi sebuah tangisan. Ia menangis tersedu layaknya seorang anak kecil yang keinginannya tak bisa dipenuhi.

Runtuh sudah semuanya, ia tak akan sanggup, tak akan pernah.

Ketakutannya pada bayangan Kris yang mungkin akan pergi meninggalkannya bagaikan sebuah kenyataan saat itulah akhir dari semuanya.

Kris berlari kearahnya dengan sedikit panik, menyentuh pundaknya selembut mungkin seolah takut sentuhannya akan membuat Baekhyun semakin rapuh. "Ada apa, eum? Ceritakan padaku. Jangan memendamnya sendiri." Bisik Kris pada namja mungil yang tertunduk dalam, masih enggan menghentikan tangisnya tersebut.

"K-kau hiks.. Mencintaiku? hiks.. hiks.." Tanyanya parau.

"Ne.. Jangan meragukanku!" Jawab Kris tegas. Diusapnya air mata yang jatuh deras tersebut.

"Kalau begitu..." Perlahan namun pasti jari-jari lentik milik Baekhyun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang melekat ditubuhnya. Kris hanya bisa terdiam dalam keterkejutannya.

Sreett

Baekhyun membuang sedikit kasar kemeja yang telah ia tanggalkan dari tubuhnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Baekㅡ"

Belum habis rasa keterkejutannya, mata Kris kembali melebar ketika jari-jari lentik tersebut turun kebawah, membuka kancing juga resleting celana jinsnya sendiri.

Kris menelan ludahnya susah payah..

Oh ayolah! Baekhyun sendiri yang memulai, memancing nafsunya yang telah lama tak pernah tersalurkan.

Kini Kris tak mampu lagi mengucap sepatah katapun, ia nampak seperti orang bodoh yang mulutnya ternganga saat memandang sosok namja dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dihadapannya.

Sangat mengagumkan!

Kris membeku, tak dapat mengerakkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun dimatanya saat ini terlihat begitu indah. Kris bersumpah, ia harus mempertahankan Baekhyun bagaimanapun caranya. Ia tahu ini salah tapi ia tak peduli, dari awal Baekhyun hanya miliknya dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

Baekhyun segera mendekat kearah Kris karena ia merasa tak kunjung mendapat respon dari namja tinggi tersebut. Tangan lembut nan lentik miliknya menyentuh lembut pahatan wajah Kris yang terlihat sempurna, menarik tengkuk namja tinggi itu hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak beberapa inci saja.

Chu~

Bibir mereka menyatu, ciuman itu terasa amat lembut sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskannya.

"Jebal.. Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya." Bisik Baekhyun tertunduk.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Big thanks to :**

**Dobi Hano Beef, Novey, Kim Eun Seob, Baekrisyeol, Jung Eunhee, parklili, 0706, Kim Seonna, your flower, anu, ia, Guest, Riyuong17.**

**Give me some review please.. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Story :**

Baekhyun segera mendekat kearah Kris karena ia merasa tak kunjung mendapat respon dari namja tinggi tersebut. Tangan lembut nan lentik miliknya menyentuh lembut pahatan wajah Kris yang terlihat sempurna, menarik tengkuk namja tinggi itu hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak beberapa inci saja.

Chu~

Bibir mereka menyatu, ciuman itu terasa amat lembut sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskannya.

"Jebal.. Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya." Bisik Baekhyun tertunduk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jebal.. Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya." Bisik Baekhyun tertunduk. wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna menahan malu.

Kris melebarkan kedua matanya, ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut padanya.

"B-baekhyun_-ah_.. Kaㅡ"

"Tolonglah!" Bentaknya putus asa. Kris tahu kekasihnya itu menyimpan banyak beban dihatinya. Baekhyun amat sangat takut kehilangan dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpamu.." Ucapnya lirih dengan suara parau.

Kini jari-jari lentik itu mulai kembali bekerja, membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja Kris. Pikiran Kris menolak keras perbuatan Baekhyun tersebut, tapi hatinya berkata lain.. Hatinya juga menginginkan Baekhyun. Memiliki seutuhnya semua yang ada pada diri namja mungil itu.

Tubuh Kris sudah setengah telanjang. Baekhyun mendorong namja tinggi tersebut diatas ranjangnya, duduk dipangkuan Kris dan mulai menciumi leher namja tinggi itu. Kulit polos mereka saling bergesekan membuat Kris merasakan sensasi aneh yang entah sudah berapa lama ia tak pernah lagi merasakannya.

Ia sudah tak tahan. Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya gila! Ia tak peduli lagi dengan semua orang termasuk Luhan yang mungkin akan membunuhnya setelah ini.

Kris meraih dagu Baekhyun, mulai melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun, Kris menjatuhkan tubuh mungil tersebut kearah samping hingga kini posisinya berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun, masih dengan kedua bibir mereka yang saling bertauan.

Oh! Kris merasa gila sekarang.

Batinya berperang hebat. Satu sisi hatinya mengatakan ia berhak melakukan hal tersebut pada Baekhyun, ia orang pertama yang memenagkan hati namja mungil tersebut dan Kris sangat yakin sampai detik inipun ia masih menjadi yang pertama. Sedangkan sisi lain hatinya menolak keras perbuatan tersebut karena hal ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Dengan sedikit tergesa ditindihnya tubuh mungil itu menciumi setiap inci wajah Baekhyun tanpa terlewat, meraba seluruh bagian tubuh polos tersebut.

"Aaarghh.." Erangnya tertahan ketika Kris membuat kissmark yang tercetak jelas disamping leher putihnya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun merasa takut karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuknya dan ia juga tahu dengan jelas jika perbuatannya ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Tapi ia sudah tak punya pilihan lagi, Baekhyun hanya ingin memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan Kris.

Bodoh memang!

Tak ada yang tahu mengapa ia nekad memilih jalan bodoh seperti ini. Hatinyalah yang menuntun.. Hatinya menginginkan Kris untuk selalu berada didekatnya, memeluknya dan menemani ia selamanya.

Terkadang cinta memang membutakan segalanya..

"Kau yakin?" Bisik Kris yang posisinya masih tetap menindih Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk samar.

"Lakukan, Kris. A-aku hanya milikmu sekarang." Ucapnya.

Dengan tidak sabar tangan Kris mulai membuka kancing serta resleting celananya sendiri. Sedikit susah memang..

Kris baru ingat, terakhir kali ia merasakan sensasi aneh seperti ini adalah sebelum Tao masuk rumah sakit. Ayolah! Kris bukanlah anak umur belasan tahun yang baru mengenal hal seperti ini. Bahkan merakaㅡKris dan Taoㅡsudah sering melakukannya ketika Tao masih duduk dibangku sekolah, kedengaran aneh memang tapi setelahnya Kris tak pernah mau melakukannya lagi meskipun Tao memohon dengan sangat tapi ia tidak pernah mau memenuhinya. Kris selalu menahan diri untuk melakukan hal tersebut sampai keadaan Tao membaik.

Tao?

Mendadak otak Kris dipenuhi nama itu 'Huang Zitao' tunangannya..

Bayangan Tao mulai menyusup masuk membayanginya membuat kegiatan membuka resleting celananya terhenti, Kris sadar ia tak bisa melakukan semua ini. Ia tak ingin Tao kecewa karena perbuatannya, demi apapun juga Tao adalah orang yang paling ia cintai seumur hidupnya. Memang pada awalnya Baekhyun hanya seseorang yang mengisi kesepian hatinya tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Kris merasakan sesuatu.. Ini terdengar aneh, tapi kenyataan ini tak bisa dihindari oleh hatinya.. Ia juga mencintai Baekhyun, sangat mencintainya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai khawatir karena Kris yang mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Mianhae.." Guman Kris.

Dengan cepat ia memungut kembali baju dan celana milik Baekhyun, juga miliknya sendiri yang terlempar jauh disana.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya, menatap setiap gerakan Kris dengan pandangan kecewa.

Mengapa?

Apakah Kris tidak menginginkannya?

Segala pikiran buruk bergantian memasuki otaknya, mencari jawaban yang bahkan ia sendiri tak dapat menemukannya.

Kris memakai bajunya dengan asal kemudian berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Dengan telaten ia mulai memakaikan kembali celana juga kemeja kebadan polos Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk.

Badan mungil tersebut perlahan mulai bergetar.

Tes

Setetes air jatuh dipunggung tangan Kris ketika ia tengah mengancingkan kemeja Baekhyun, ia tahu betul itu air mata Baekhyun-nya. Kris memejamkan matanya rapat, ia menyesal. Harusnya tadi ia bisa menahan diri. Menjelaskan dengan hati-hati agar kekasih kecilnya tersebut dapat mengerti.

Entahlah sudah berapa kali ia mengecewakan namja kekasihnya tersebut, terlalu banyak kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat tapi lihatlah Baekhyun! Ia tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh, selalu mencoba memaafkan kesalahan yang telah Kris perbuat.

Dan Kris selalu berdoa pada Tuhan, meminta dengan sangat semoga saja masih ada kata maaf dari Baekhyun untuknya ketika semua kebohongannya terbongkar suatu saat nanti.

Kris menatap Baekhyun yang tertunduk dan mengangkat wajah namja mungil itu perlahan. Satu kecupan lembut mendarat dikening Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tak terima, ia memandang Kris penuh tanya seolah matanya berkata 'mengapa?'

"Kau masih mempunyai masa depan yang panjang.. Ini salah! Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan itu." Jelas Kris yang mengerti arti tatapan mata Baekhyun.

"Masa depanku adalah hidup bersamamu, Kris. Apa kau tak yakin dengan hal yang ku ucapkan ini, eum?" Ucap Baekhyun pelan dengan nada putus asa.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan maafkan perbuatanku malam ini." Kris berjalan kearah pintu, memutar kuncinya dan kemudian keluar menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Isak Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengejar Kris tapi percuma saja, itu tak akan mengubah apapun.

Baekhyun tak dapat mendiskripsikan rasa apa yang tengah ia rasakan kini, ia hanya dapat mengekspresikannya dengan menangis berharap bebannya akan larut bahkan menghilang bersama air mata yang semakin deras mengalir deras.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan dirinya dengan Kris.

"Brengsek! Tak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan itu." Umpat orang tersebut.

.

.

.

"Brengsek!"

"Sial!"

"Namja murahan!"

Umpat Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tengah berada dibawah guyuran air dingin shower kamar mandinya. Kepalanya terasa panas dan seolah hampir pecah, ia perlu mendinginkan segera.

Sudah berbagai macam umpatan keluar dari bibirnya, ia sangat marah ketika mengetahui apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan dengan Kris didalam kamar tadi.

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengetahuinya?

Tentu saja bisa!

Itu karena ia sempat menguping pembicaraan sepasang kekasih tersebut didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun, terdengar tidak normal memang tapi itulah kenyataan yang telah Chanyeol lakukan, ia tak tahu juga tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa sangat penasaran hingga akibat perbuatan tak normalnya tersebut kini membuat emosinya meluap tak terkendali seperti ini.

Ia marah terlebih kecewa pada Baekhyun. Bisa-bisanya namja mungil yang selalu dianggapnya polos tersebut berani berbuat nekad seperti itu.

Ia memejamkan erat kedua matanya yang telah memerah karena berulang kali kemasukan air yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Sialan kau.." Rahang Chanyeol mengeras dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

Sekilas bayangan wajah Baekhyun melintas diotaknya, membuat ia mendadak membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Sial!"

Chanyeol segera mematikan kran shower dan meraih handuk yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan gerak cepat ia melilitkan handuk tersebut kepinggang.

Chanyeol masih saja mengumpat samar meskipun kini kakinya telah berhasil membawa ketempat tujuannya.

Ia harus segera mencegah hal yang tak seharusnya terjadi.

Chanyeol sadar jika posisi Kris adalah sebagai kekasih Baekhyun, tapi ia sendiri adalah tunangan Baekhyun dan ia tak ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi bekas Kris. Demi apapun juga ia tak akan pernah rela.

Eh!

Tidak dikunci?

Ya! Kamar itu tidak sepenuhnya tertutup.

Apa mereka sudah selesai melakukannya?

Tapi mengapa cepat sekali?

Entahlah..

BRUAAKKK..

Chanyeol mendorong pintu kamar Baekhyun kasar. Pamandangan pertama yang tertangkap oleh indra pengelihatan Chanyeol adalah namja mungil itu tengah duduk ditepian ranjangnya dengan posisi menunduk.

Menangis.

Bahkan Chanyeol sudah dapat menyimpulkannya sendiri, terlihat dari pundak mungil tersebut yang tengah bergetar samar.

Tangis Baekhyun belum juga reda saat ia menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, ia terkejut melihat tatapan tajam mata Chanyeol disana, menatapnya marah.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya, ia sangat mengerti jika hal yang paling Chanyeol benci adalah air mata.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearahnya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin menunduk dalam. Ia ketakutan.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol masih mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya.

Cukup lama tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab membuat emosi Chanyeol meluap seketika.

Chanyeol menarik kasar tangan Baekhyun, memperhatikan penampilan namja mungil itu yang memang sedikit berantakan dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Bentaknya.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun.." Jawab Baekhyun lirih dan takut.

Mata lebar Chanyeol semakin membulat ketika melihat suatu bekas ungu kemerahan dileher Baekhyun yang menarik perhatiannya.. Ya, itu kissmark karya Kris.

"Apa ini?" Tunjuknya dengan emosi yang sudah mulai mencapai batas maksimal. Oh, ayolah.. Chanyeol bukan anak kecil yang dapat dibodohi, ia sangat tahu itu adalah sebuah kissmark tapi ia ingin mendengar jawabannya langsung dari mulut Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun terkejut dan segera menutupi lehernya tersebut menggunakan tangan. "Bukan apa-apㅡ"

Plak!

Dada bidang Chanyeol naik turun dengan cepat karena berusaha keras menahan emosinya.

Jujur saja sesaat setelah telapak tangannya berhasil mendarat diwajah Baekhyun ada perasaan sedikit menyesal karena ia telah kehilangan kendali hingga berani memperlakukan namja mungil tersebut dengan kasar apalagi ketika melihat Baekhyun yang kini tengah kembali terisak sembari memegang pipi kirinya yang memerah dan terasa perih akibat tamparan darinya.

Bukannya tanpa sebab ia tak melawan, Baekhyun cukup sadar diri jika ia memang bersalah dalam kasus ini.

"Hiks.. hiks.."  
Lagi..

Emosinya Chanyeol kembali meluap.

Perasaan sesalnya menghilang entah kemana, yang ia ingin dengarkan bukanlah sebuah isakan memuakkan seperti ini. Tidak bisakah sekali saja Baekhyun melawannya seperti tadi pagi, Chanyeol pikir itu akan lebih baik.  
Dicengkramnya kerah kemeja Baekhyun yang membuat namja mungil itu gelagapan untuk segera berdiri dari posis duduknya saat ini. Percuma saja melawan, tubuh dan tenaga Chanyeol terlalu besar dan kuat untuk dapat ia lawan.

Tidak sebanding.

Chanyeol menghentakkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun sedikit kasar dipojok tembok kamar, mengapitnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku. Semuanya sudah jelas terlihat dan kau masih saja berani berkata bohong!" Teriak Chanyeol emosi tepat dihadapan wajah Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja dari wajahnya.

Baekhyun semakin tertunduk dalam, ia tak berani menatap langsung wajah Chanyeol dihadapannya. Dengan susah payah ia mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat mencoba meredam isakannya agar tak terdengar namun sialnya tetap saja gagal, isakan tersebut masih saja mampir keindra pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Hentikan tangisanmu! Aku muak!" Teriaknya Chanyeol lebih keras.

Chanyeol yang tengah marah benar-benar menakutkan, hal tersebut yang membuat Baekhyun sampai tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau pikir apartemenku ini sebuah villa yang bisa kau gunakan sesuka hatimu bersama dengan kekasihmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"Hiks.. Mianhae.." Ucapnya Baekhyun akhirnya, itupun dengan suara lirih yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

Ia marah, benar-benar sangat marah karena Baekhyun berani melakukan hal yang kelewatan seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kanannya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, gastur tubuhnya terlihat seperti hendak mendaratkan sebuah pukulan kewajah namja mungil tersebut.

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat dan sedikit memekik tertahan ketika melihat kepalan tangan Chanyeol mulai melayang kearah wajahnya dengan gerak cepat dan...

BUGGH...

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik..

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, merasa heran. Tidak ada yang sakit, padahal tadi sudah jelas Chanyeolmelayangkan kepalan tersebut kearah wajahnya. Tapi kenapa ia tak merasa sakit?

Baekhyun mencoba membuka kedua matanya perlahan meski perasaan takut masih saja membayanginya.

"Chanㅡ" Ucapannya terputus, ia terkejut ketika melihat kepala tangan Chanyeol mendarat sempurna tepat mengenai tembok samping wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja.

Baekhyun yakin pasti kini jari-jari namja tinggi trsebut terasa sakit atau mungkin sudah berdarah.

Entahlah..

Baekhyun semakin panik dan gelisah ketika Chanyeol beralih meraih kemeja yang tengah ia kenakan kini. Dan benar saja jari-jari Chanyeol terluka, meski tak berdarah tetap saja itu memar dan akan terasa amat sakit jika dipegang.

Sreett..

Satu hentakan kasar yang membuat kemeja itu terkoyak dan Chanyeol langsung membuang asal potongan kemeja tersebut.

Wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat.

Chu~

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun lembut, ciuman itu lantas turun kebibir pucat namja mungil tersebut, bukan ciuman singkat tapi lebih keㅡ ah! Baekhyun sendiri juga tak mengerti bagaimana cara untuk menggambarkannya.

Baekhyun meronta minta dilepas, tangan mungilnya berontak memukul-mukul dada bidang Chanyeol tapi pukulannya sama sekali tak berefek pada namja tinggi tersebut.

Suara kecipak khas orang yang tengah berciuman terdengar amat jelas diruangan tersebut. Saliva mereka menetas membasahi dagu dan leher Baekhyun yang posisinya lebih rendah saat itu.

Ia merasa amat jijik!

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka setelah ia merasa paru-parunya mulai kekurangan oksigen, ia mendengus agak memaksa. Berbeda dengan namja mungil diapitannya yang kini tengah gelagapan untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ciuman yang Chanyeol lakukan barusan hampir membuat ia kehabisan nafas, belum lagi posisi tubuhnya yang kini terapit antara tembok dan tubuh raksasa Chanyeol.

Sesak!

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun diatas ranjang secara kasar.

"Andwaee.. A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Berontak Baekhyun ketika menyadari apa yang kini tengah Chanyeol lakukan, membuka paksa celana yang Baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun tetap meronta dan menjauh dari cengkraman Chanyeol namun apa daya tubuh Chanyeol jauh lebih besar sehingga tubuhnya yang kurus itu tak dapat leluasa bergerak.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun sekilas dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Andwae hiks..." Teriak Baekhyun berontak, ini tak seharusnya terjadi tapi...

Sreettt..

Celana tersebut sukses terlepas dan terlempar jauh.

"Jebal.. Sadarlah Park Chanyeol, semua ini salah!" Teriak Baekhyun takut yang terlihat kacau dengan tubuhnya yang kini sudah polos karena perbuatan Chanyeol. Ia merasa begitu marah juga malu disaat yang bersamaan.  
Baekhyun semakin berusaha menjaga jarak dengan namja tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol tengah membuka lilitan handuk dipinggangnya dengan tak sabar.

Pikiran buruk langsung memenuhi otak Baekhyun.

"Diam disana atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" Ancam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergegas mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang merasa malu melihat tubuh mereka kini sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Saat kedua manik mereka saling berpandangan, kelihatan sangat ketara jika nafsu Chanyeol saat ini tengah membara berbaur dengan emosinya seolah pandangan mata tersebut mengatakan 'kau milikku malam ini!'.

Baekhyun menggeleng samar, rasa ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Cih! Namja murahan!" Umpat Chanyeol yang kemudian menindih tubuh mugil Baekhyun.

"eummphtttㅡ" Chanyeol melumat dan menyedot dengan kasar bibir Baekhyun serta memaksakan lidahnya masuk dan bermain liar didalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu ini salah dan tak sekalipun terpikir olehnya untuk merespon perbuatan Chanyeol tersebut.

"Lepaashhkahhn.." Ronta Baekhyun yang kini merasa sudah dilecehkan oleh namja tinggi yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya tersebut. Ia juga merasa sesak karena tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya tersebut menindihnya begitu saja.

Chanyeol tak berhenti disitu, bibirnya mulai bergerak menelusuri leher jenjang Baekhyun. Mengigit serta menghisap dengan kuat leher putih tersebut. Lagi, warna ungu kemerahan muncul disana tepat disebelah karya milik Kris.

Tak peduli jika tangan namja mungil tersebut berulang kali memukul bahkan mencakar wajahnya, ia sama sekali tak merasa sakit ataupun terganggu. Entah setan apa yang tengah merasukinya saat ini!

Chanyeol terus berlanjut, tak peduli dengan teriakan berontak dari mulut Baekhyun, perlahan tangan besar milik Chanyeol mulai mengelus badan, punggung, serta dada Baekhyun. Menciumi serta menjilati setiap inci tubuh putih nan polos tersebut yang sesekali mengigit kedua nipple mungil Baekhyun yang membuat si empunya menggelinjang kegelian.

Kembali rasa takut semakin mejalarinya. Rambut namja mungil tersebut basah, matanyapun terasa semakin basah sekarang. Detik ini juga Baekhyun merasa sangat membenci Chanyeol, ia merasa amat jijik dengan ciuman-ciuman itu.

Baekhyun hampir tak dapat mengontrol dirinya, sesuatu miliknya dibawah sana bergesekan dengan kulit perut Chanyeol yang tengah menindihnya. Menimbulkan suatu sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.  
Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan turun menciumi sesuatu milik Baekhyun dibawah sana.

"Ssshhh... Ooowhhhh.." Baekhyun mengerang tertahan karena Chanyeol memainkan miliknya disana membuat ia menggelinjang dan merancau karena mulai terangsang, namja mungil itu terengah dengan nafas yang benar-benar tidak teratur.

Dapat ia rasakan miliknya tersebut tengah mengeras dan berdenyut diantara bibir Chanyeol yang tengah mengeluarkan dan memasukkan miliknya secara intens kedalam mulut.

Hangat sekali.

Kegiatan Chanyeol tersebut baru berhenti ketika ia merasakan ada lendir bening meluber yang berasal dari ujung lubang kecil milik Baekhyun dan terasa asin dilidahnya.

Tangan Chanyeol kembali bekerja meremas lembut sesuatu milik Baekhyun, terasa hangat dan berdenyut-denyut membuat cairan hangat tersebut kembali menyembur keluar mengotori tangan Chanyeol yang membuat tubuh namja mungil tersebut melemas hanya dengan beberapa kali semburan saja.

Baekhyun begidik ngeri ketika membayangkan hal apa yang mungkin akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis menatap Baekhyun

Tak ada belas kasihan.

Seluruh pikirannya telah dikuasai oleh nafsu dan amarah.

Chanyeol mengambil posisi tepat dibawah Baekhyun, mencondongkan wajahnya kearah namja mungil tersebut, menjadikan sebelah tangannya sebagai penompang tubuhnya sendiri.

Chu~

Awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang ia lakukan membuat Baekhyun sedikit terhanyut didalamnya.

"Aaaakkhh.." Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba ketika merasakan suatu benda keras mulai menusuk bagian bawah tubuhnya secara perlahan. Ia meronta dengan tenaga seadanya tapi tetap saja ia tak sanggup untuk melawan cengkraman tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"H-hentikan! Sakit, Chanyeol.. Hiks.." Rancau Baekhyun mulai terisak, ia benar-benar kesakitan juga merasa sangat takut sekarang.

Seolah menulikan indra pendengarannya, ia tetap memaksakan sesuatu miliknya mendesak masuk.  
Baekhyun meronta tapi berusaha untuk tidak menjerit. Namun desakan dibawah sana tidak dapat ia lawan, benda keras tersebut sangat memaksa untuk menembus masuk ketubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit.

"Diam! Milikku juga terasa sakit, bodoh" Bentaknya.

"Oouuchh.. aaakkhhh... hiks.. hiks.." Pekiknya lebih kencang. Jari-jari lentik namja mungil tersebut mencengkram erat sprei dan lengan Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya tapi tetap saja hal tersebut tak banyak membantu. Ini terlalu sakit untuk bisa ia tahan, tak terasa sampai membuat air matanya meleleh tanpa diperintah.

"hiks.. h-hentikan.. Jebaaal.." Ucap Baekhyun susah payah dengan nafas tersengal. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang terlihat semakin memucat.

Chanyeol tetap diam seolah acuh dengan teriakan kesakitan Baekhyun, sepertinya jiwa namja tinggi tersebut sepenuhnya telah dikuasai oleh iblis hingga ia lebih mementingkan nafsunya daripada keadaan Baekhyun disana.

"Oooaaahhhh..." Lenguh Chanyeol ketika perutnya menyentuh sesuatu milik Baekhyun yang tengah lunglai dibawah sana, jepitan kuat pada miliknya membuat ia mengerang mengekspresikan rasa nikmat yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Ia benar-benar sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh nafsu saat ini.

Baekhyun merasa jijik dan ternoda. Setelah beberapa saat ia baru menyadari jika sudah sedalam itu Chanyeol memasukinya.

"Nngghh.. Chanyeㅡ Akh! Sakiitt.. Aakhh.."

Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun yang tengah bergetar, membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil alih atas ciuman yang tengah mereka. Tubuh keduanya kini telah bermandikan peluh.

Sakit.

Kecewa.

Marah.

Dan..

Benci.

Hal tersebut yang kini tengah Baekhyun rasakan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Uljima.." Jari Chanyeol bergerak lembut menghapus air disudut mata Baekhyun.

Ia memulai kembali menciumi seluruh tubuh namja mungil tersebut, membuat banyak tanda disana dan mencoba memberi rangsangan pada Baekhyun agar ia dapat lebih mudah melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aaaㅡ mmpphhhh..." Teriakan Baekhyun hampir terdengar lagi sebelum Chanyeol kembali membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan bibirnya.

Ini pengalaman pertama untuknya, ia tak mengerti apa-apa, sebenarnya ia juga tak ingin melihat Baekhyun kesakitan lama-lama seperti itu. Chanyeol sudah bermandikan keringat disana, ia sudah tak sabar ingin menyelesaikan semua ini.

Perlahan ia mulai mendorong miliknya yang telah masuk hampir setengahnya, membuat Baekhyun kembali meronta.

Ini sangat sakit!

Baekhyun tak lagi dapat berteriak karena Chanyeol tengah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman mereka, hanya rintihan-rintihan samar yang terdengar disana. Tangan namja mungil tersebut bahkan hanya dapat mencengkram kuat lengan Chanyeol, hanya kaki-kaki miliknya saja yang bebas meronta diudara, mampu mengambarkan bagaimana sakit luar biasa yang tengah ia rasakan kini membuat ia merasa seakan setengah nyawa telah melayang dari tubuhnya.

Chanyeol terus mencoba mendorong miliknya dengan sedikit paksa dan membuat Baekhyun semakin kesakitan dan tersiksa.

Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol menghentikannya tapi kemudian...

"AAAAAAAAAAAKHHH..." Lengkingan suara kesakitan Baekhyun menggema bahkan sampai keluar kamar. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan yang teramat. Tubuhnya mengejang kuat, kepala namja mungil tersebut reflek mendongak keatas dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Mata sipitnya membulat sempurna dan membentuk sebuah aliran sungai kecil disana.

Perlahan cengkramannya pada lengan Chanyeol mulai melemah. Tak ada kata-kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya, hanya sakit luar biasa yang mewakili segalanya. Nafasnya tersengal dan tubuhnya yang kini semakin pucat masih saja bergetar. Mata kecil itu mulai menutup perlahan, rasa sakit luar biasa ini membuat tubuhnya terasa seperti terbelah dan hampir pingsan karena tak sanggup merasakan sakit yang berdenyut dibawah sana.

"hiks.. hiks.." Isaknya pelan.

Baekhyun berharap ia dapat kehilangan kesadarannya agar tak perlu merasakan sakit ini sementara waktu. Atau mungkin mati? Ia rasa itu akan jauh lebih baik.

Tapi tidak, kesadaran yang sudah hampir meninggalkannya tersebut terasa ditarik paksa dan dikembalikan lagi kedalam tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan suatu benda asing yang baru saja tertanam dibagian bawah tubuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu tersebut bergerak keluar dan masuk secara perlahan.

Sementara Chanyenl bergerak-gerak diatas tubuhnya, kesadaran namja mungil tersebut benar-benar turun. Ia menjadi setengah sadar dan tak dapat merasakan apapun yang membuat tubuhnya seolah pasrah.

Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol berpikir untuk mencabut miliknya, seketika ada perasaan kosong yang Baekhyun rasakan tepat dibawah sana.

Sakit dan juga perih.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan cairan berbau anyir tersebut mengalir melewati pahanya.

Hening..

Baekhyun tak mampu menggerakkan sekujur tubuhnya.

Setetes air mata yang hangat jatuh menimpa keningnya.

Itu air mata.

Bukan! Itu bukan air matanya..

Benarkah?

Chanyeol menangis?

Baekhyun merasa lelah dan sakit baik secara fisik maupun batinya. Perlahan matanya tertutup, ia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gimana chapter yang ini?**

**Anehkah?**

**Saya tahu ini aneh juga gak jelas tapi meskipun begitu tolong tinggalkan review kalian buat saya.. kasih kritik dan saran juga sangat ditunggu..**

**Maaf karena gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi aku mau jawab pertanyaan yang nanya ini ff ChanBaek atau KrisBaek?**

**Sebenernya agak bingung juga sih (nah lho? Yang bikin aja bingung apalagi yang baca.) #OkeAbaikan. Ini ff sebenarnya udah aku pikirin sampai akhir ceritanya nanti kayak gimana, kepikiran ada 2 ide yang satu berakhir sama ChanBaek yang satunya KrisBaek.**

**Sebenarnya sama aja, Kris ama Chanyeol masing-masing punya kesalahan ama Baekhyun jadi mereka impas.**

**Daripada gajelas mending voting aja yokk!**

**Pilih ChanBaek atau KrisBaek?**

**Yang paling banyak dipilih berarti itu yang jadi endingnya nanti.. karena pada dasarnya saya setuju-setuju aja sih Baekhyun dicoupelin sama siapa aja yang penting dianya mah endingnya kudu bahagia #NyengirKuda**

**Karena masalah yang lebih rumit tentang hubungan mereka mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi -.- #apaini**

**Oke akhir kata please give me some review..**

**Makasih :***

**Big Thanks to :**

**Dobi Hano Beef, ReaderFF BabySoo, Park Shinta, Baekrisyeol, Novey, Riyoung17, wereyeolves, Viviandra Phanthom, baekyeolidiots, chanbaekssi, ChanBaekLuv, song hyemi, 0706, baekhyunniewife, Jung Eunhee, parklili, HanaAhn, ia, Han Jin ji.**

**Gak ada yang ketinggalankan?**

**Oke jangan lupa voting..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hard to Say 'I Love You'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman ketika merasakan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sela jendela kamar menerpa wajahnya.

Kedua manik indahnya mulai terbuka perlahan dan mengerjap. Entah mengapa ada yang berbeda dengan pagi ini, biasanya badannya akan terasa segar ketika bangun dipagi hari tapi hari ini tidak. Ia lelah, seluruh badannya terasa ngilu dan pegal.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah samping ranjangnya, betapa terkejut ia saat menemukan ada seseorang tengah tidur disampingnya dengan posisi membelakangi yang hanya menampakkan punggungnya disana. Mereka tidur satu ranjang, bergelung dalam satu selimut yang sama, dan juga...

Perasaan Baekhyun mulai tak enak. Benarkah yang terjadi kemarin malam?

Tidak!

Itu semua hanya mimpi bukan?

Dengan panik ia membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sebatas dada. Baekhyun hampir saja memekik ketika menyadari tubuh mereka sama-sama polos..

Jadi yang semalam itu adalah kenyataan?

Jadi benar ia telah melakukan hal tersebut bersama Chanyeol?

Tidak!

Ini semua tidak mungkin..

Emosi namja mungil itu mendadak memuncak, ia merasa tak lagi mempunyai harga diri, merasa seperti orang buangan yang tak berguna, kini ia bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun tak mau lagi berada disini, ia tak ingin lagi melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Memuakkan!

Namja tinggi itu telah merenggut sesuatu miliknya, sesuatu yang dapat mengikat kuat antara dirinya dengan Kris.

Kini semuanya hilang..

Seluruh harapannya musnah.

"hiks.."

Lemah.

Itulah hal yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok dirinya. Ia tak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, juga tak dapat melawan sesuatu hal yang menyakiti hatinya. Membiarkan arus takdir mempermainkannya yang pada akhirnya membuatnya tenggelam dalam keterpurukan dan kesedihan yang tak kunjung berakhir.

"ish.. Tidak adakah hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan dipagi hari selain menangis, hah?" Suara kesal dan serak khas orang baru bangun tidur milik Chanyeol terdengar.

Chanyeol menggeliat perlahan kemudian menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Bangkit dari atas ranjang, meraih handuk kecil yang tergeletak dilantai tak jauh disana kemudian melilitkannya dipinggang.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membasuh sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa lengket karena kegiatan semalam. Sesaat setelah kegiatan mandinya selesai, Chanyeol menuju bathtub untuk memutar kran air, membiarkan air hangat mengalir dan mulai mengisinya.

Kemarin malam pikirannya tengah kacau, ia tak percaya jika semalam telah berani melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun. Tapi ia tak menyangkal jika ia menyukai hal tersebut bahkan menikmatinya. Mendengar erangan serta desahan Baekhyun seolah memuaskan dirinya saat itu. Bibir namja mungil tersebut kini telah menjadi candu baginya.

Ya, separuh hatinya kini menginginkan Baekhyun..

Tidak seharusnya hal itu terjadi, ia bingung seandainya nanti Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang terjadi kemarin malam. Ia tak mabuk juga tak sedang mengalami gangguan pikiran jadi tak ada alasan untuk menjawabnya.  
Apa seharusnya ia akui saja jika ia tak ingin Baekhyun disentuh oleh Kris?

Perasaan cemburu?

Tidak!

Chanyeol terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya. Perasaan yang jelas-jelas telah menyakitinya, membuatnya tak mengerti dan seolah menjadi seseorang yang bodoh. Pada akhirnya penyesalan yang akan datang, sebelum semua hal itu benar-benar terjadi ia membuat sebuah janji untuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol akan lebih terbuka untuk menerima dan memahami Baekhyun.

Rasa bersalahkah yang mendera hati dan pikirannya?

Mungkin saja benar, tapi itu bukan jawaban yang tepat untuk dijadikan alasan.

Ceklek..

"Mandilah! Aku sudah menyiapkan air untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol datar sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Muak!

Itulah kalimat yang persis menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun ketika suara berat milik Chanyeol mampir diindra pendengarannya.

Ia tak peduli.

Sejak Chanyeol masuk kamar mandi tadi Baekhyun kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya menutup seluruh tubuh polosnya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"Byun Baekhyun! Bangun dari tidurmu sekarang juga sebelum aku benar-benar marah." Bentak Chanyeol kesal karena merasa diacuhkan. Baru saja ia berjanji untuk menerima dan memahami Baekhyun, namun apa yang terlihat sekarang?

Chanyeol bahkan tak dapat sedikit saja bersabar untuk menghadapi namja mungil tersebut.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan bergegas keluar dari gelungan selimutnya, segera ia beranjak dari atas ranjang tapi...

"Aakhh.." Ringisnya ketika merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa amat sakit dan perih saat ia mencoba bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ck!" Decak Chanyeol yang kemudian berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Tanpa banyak kata Chanyeol segera membawa tubuh mungil tersebut dalam gendongan ala bridal stylenya.

"Turunkan aku, Park Chanyeol!" Berontak Baekhyun.

"Diam!" Bentak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tubuh polos Baekhyun kedalam bathtub yang sudah terisi air hangat tersebut.

Baekhyun meringis tertahan ketika lukanya menyentuh air.

Perih.

Ia menunduk malu juga takut karena sekali lagi Chanyeol kembali melihat tubuh polosnya. Ruang geraknya seolah terbatas apalagi saat ini dapat Baekhyun rasakan sebuah tangan tengah menggosok lembut punggungnya dengan sabun, itu tangan Chanyeol.

Apa Chanyeol berniat memandikannya?

Tidak.

Baekhyun tak menyukai hal ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Chanyeol?" Nada kecewa jelas terdengar pada suara lirih namja mungil tersebut.  
Diam.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak berniat untuk menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut, otaknya tak kunjung dapat mencari jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan yang tengah Baekhyun lontarkan.

"hiks.. hiks.."

"Ck, sudahlah.. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi." Ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Nada bicaranya seolah tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya. Sungguh ia ingin meminta maaf tapi entahlah lidahnya terasa begitu keluh untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang? Sudah terjadi?! hiks.. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, hah? hiks.." Teriak Baekhyun emosi.

Brakk..

Chanyeol melempar sabun batang yang ia pegang hingga membentur pintu kamar mandi. "Jangan memulai.. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu pagi ini.."

Chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya.

"Mandilah sendiri! Setelah itu segera siapkan sarapan untukku." Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

Baekhyun sedikit tertatih ketika keluar dari dalam bathtub, ia memposisikan dirinya didepan cermin berukuran sedang yang terpasang dikamar mandi tersebut, memantulkan bayangan dirinya dari ujung kepala hingga pinggang.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, seolah mengejek pantulan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan disana. Ia memandang dirinya sebagai seorang yang sudah tak memiliki arti lagi.

Lihat badan basahnya tersebut dipenuhi dengan tanda ungu kemerahan dibanyak tempat, bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak juga kedua matanya yang kini mempunyai kantung berwarna hitam. Entahlah, ia sendiri juga tak ingat sejak kapan ia memiliki mata panda seperti itu. Ia lelah, ia bosan, dan terlebih ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

"hiks.. hiks.." Lagi, tangis itu pecah untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih ketika menemukan Chanyeol sudah duduk dimeja makan dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Sesekali ia meringis tertahan ketika berjalan, sebenarnya Baekhyun masih merasa sakit dan perih tapi ia mencoba untuk terlihat biasa. Tidak boleh sampai ada seorangpun yang mengetahui jika ia dan Chanyeol telah melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau akan berangkat kekampus?" Tanya Chanyeol balik ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi seperti hendak akan berangkat kekampus.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali melarangnya, ia tak tega melihat namja mungil itu tertatih dan menahan sakit ketika sedang berjalan. Bukankah semua itu karena perbuatannya? Ia sendiri juga tak percaya jika ia sudah berani melakukan hal tersebut pada Baekhyun. Kemarin malam semuanya terjadi begitu saja, ia hanya menuruti emosinya yang saat itu telah memuncak hingga tak sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Kita sarapan diluar saja, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu kekampus. Kutunggu kau dibawah.. Bergegaslah!" Putus Chanyeol akhirnya.

Baekhyun terdiam.

Tidak biasanya Chanyeol mau mengantarnya. Biasanya ia akan berangkat naik bus dan pulang dijemput oleh Kris.

Kris?

Apa yang akan terjadi jika Kris mengetahui apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Marahkah?

Atau mungkin..

Kecewa?

_'Kris.. Mianhae. Aku bodoh karena tak bisa mencegah hal ini.'_ Batinnya menyesal. Namun segala bentuk sesalnya seolah tak berarti karena semua itu telah terlanjur terjadi dan tak akan dapat merubah apapun.

.

.

.

"Turun!" Perintah Chanyeol ketika mereka sampai disebuah cafe khusus untuk tempat sarapan.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau saja yang sarapan dan aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau selesai." Ucap Baekhyun datar.  
Tanpa berkata apapun Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya.

1 menit..

5 menit..

10 menit...

Baekhyun tak peduli ia harus menunggu berapa lama lagi, tujuan Baekhyun sebenarnya bukanlah dikampus. Ia memikirkan rencana untuk dapat pergi dari apartemen Chanyeol. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk tetap hidup seatap dengan Chanyeol. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah datarnya saat melihat Chanyeol tengah berjalan mendekat kearah mobil yang kemudian masuk kedalam.

"Ini.." Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kantung plastik pada Baekhyun. Ia tahu jika kantung itu berisi makanan yang barusan Chanyeol beli.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika aku tidak lapar.." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Isinya pancake saus strawberry juga ada susu strawberry didalam. Aku tidak peduli kau sedang lapar atau tidak.. Setelah sampai kampus segera makan sarapanmu!" Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Perjalanan untuk sampai kekampus Baekhyun hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit. Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dengan kantung plastik berisi sarapan ditangan kanannya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pulang nanti sore." Pesan Chanyeol sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi area kampus.

Percuma saja!

Ya, semuanya sudah tidak berarti.. Perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan tak akan membuatnya luluh. Baekhyun terlanjur benci.

Kenapa tak dari dulu saja Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut?

Bodoh!

Mana mungkin?

Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol perhatian dan baik padanya karena merasa bersalah bukan karena perlahan ia mulai menerima Baekhyun dalam hidupnya.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, itu Kyungsoo.

Apa yang ia inginkan? Merusak mood Baekhyun yang telah hancur lebur karena Chanyeol?  
Jika jawabannya iya maka jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika setelah ini wajah Kyungsoo akan bengkak parah karena pukulan darinya dan yang lebih parah lagi Baekhyun sudah tak peduli jika ia terpaksa harus melayani Kyungsoo meskipun ini masih diarea kampus. Ia tak akan ambil pusing jika dirinya akan mendapat masalah atau bahkan dikeluarkan dari kampus karena kasus perkelahian.

"Bukankah yang tadi itu mobil Chanyeol? Apa kepala Chanyeol telah terbentur sesuatu hingga membuatnya lupa ingatan? Bagaimana bisa ia bersedia mengantarmu kekampus pagi ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

"Pergilah sebelum kau menyesal! Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu." Jawab Baekhyun dingin.

"Apa ini?" Kyungsoo merebut kantong plastik ditangan Baekhyun yang kemudian membuka isinya.  
Sarapan juga segelas susu strawberry.

"Strawberry?!"

"...menjijikan!" Desis Kyungsoo. Dilemparnya kantong plastik tersebut tepat dibawah kaki Baekhyun membuat isinya tumpah dan tercecer kemana-mana.

Haruskah ia berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo? Karena perbuatannya tersebut Baekhyun tak perlu susah-susah untuk memakan sarapannya.

Siapa yang tidak tahu jika namja mungil itu sangat maniak terhadap buah strawberry? Tapi ini pengecualian, ia tak ingin menyentuh sarapannya karena itu dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun membenci namja tinggi tersebut.  
Baekhyun melangkah menjauh dari hadapan Kyungsoo, keluar dari area kampus seolah malas jika harus menanggapi ajakan ribut namja bermata bulat tersebut.

Ia masuk kedalam sebuah taxi yang sempat ia panggil beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong..

Ceklek..

"Baekhyun?!" Heran Kris ketika menemukan Baekhyun sudah berada didepan pintu apartemenya sepagi ini karena sebenarnya ini masih dalam waktu tidurnya, ia akan berangkat kekantor pukul sembilan nanti.

Namja mungil tersebut menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca hendak menangis.

"Hey! Ada apa?" Kris menepuk lembut pundak namja yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut, membawa masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Baekhyun berusaha berjalan dengan normal, padahal ia tengah mati-matian menahan sakit dibawah tubuhnya saat Kris membawan duduk disofa bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku.." Lirihnya.

Kris menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Karena kejadian kemarin malam mungkin sekarang kau merasa bahwa aku adalah namja menjijikan yang tak punya harga diri, tak tahu malu, dan juga murㅡ"

"Sssttt..." Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika jari telunjuk Kris menempel dibibir tipisnya.

Kris menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu tentangmu, sungguh.."

Baekhyun menatap kedua manik tajam Kris. Tatapan mata itu seolah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kris memang berkata jujur padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku berkali-kali lipat lebih mencintaimu." Balas Kris sembari memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Kris?"

"eumm?" Guman Kris masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"A-aku ingin menginap disini selama beberapa hari, bolehkan?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya heran, ia melepas pelukannya hanya untuk bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun disana.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?" Tanyanya meyakinkan.

Chanyeol?

Siapapun tolonglah untuk tidak menyebut nama namja tiang listrik itu dihadapan Baekhyun.

Ia benci dan muak!

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya merindukanmu."

Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mengangguk untuk menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya tersebut. "Kejadian yang kemarin malam aku sungguh minㅡ"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja." Potong Baekhyun cepat.

Tidak.

Jangan mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang hal tersebut, karena itu akan membuat rasa sesal dihatinya semakin dalam.

"Arraseo.. Kau sudah sarapan?" Kris mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Akan kubuatkan sarapan untukmu, tunggulah disini sebentar. Ah, atau kau ingin membuat sarapan kita bersama?" Ajak Kris bersemangat, bukankah itu ide yang bagus?

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin melakukan hal tersebut, tapi lagi-lagi masalah gerak tubuhnya yang membuat keinginannya pupus.

"Aku akan menghancurkan dapurmu jika aku ikut turun tangan hahaa.." Ketara sekali jika tawa namja mungil tersebut palsu dan Kris sendiri sudah sangat menyadari hal itu.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau ingin sarapan apa pagi ini? Aku akan membuatkannya khusus untukmu." Tawar Kris.

"Aku hanya ingin jatah susu strawberryku saja karena aku sedang tidak lapar." Jawab Baekhyun bohong, sebenarnya perutnya sudah meronta-ronta minta segera diisi tapi rasa laparnya terbunuh dengan sakit yang kini batinnya tengah rasakan dan semua ini tentu saja karena Chanyeol. Namja tinggi tersebut seolah merampas harga dirinya.

"Sarapan itu penting, Baekhyun_-ah_. Aku tidak peduli kau sedang lapar atau tidak, yang kuinginkan setelah aku membuat susu strawberry untukmu kau harus ikut pergi sarapan diluar bersamaku, mengerti?"

"Ne." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, ia hanya tak tahan jika harus mendengar omelan Kris lebih lama lagi.

Kris menghela nafas panjang sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian diruang tamu apartemennya.  
Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Baekhyun, dulu kekasihnya tersebut tidak begitu. Jujur saja, Kris sangat merindukan Baekhyun yang dulu, yang mempunyai sifat ceria yang bahkan mulut cerewetnya melebihi Luhan, dulu Kris begitu mudah melihat senyum juga tawa lepas dari Baekhyun, tapi akhir-akhir ini hanya senyum palsu dan terpaksa yang ia tunjukkan. Kesedihan seakan terus mengiringi hidupnya. Begitu beratkah beban yang membebani kekasihnya tersebut. Ia tak tega, tapi disisi lain ia juga bersalah karena telah membohongi Baekhyun selama ini. Kris tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa setelah mengetahui kenyataan tentang hubungan sebenarnya antara dirinya dengan Tao.

Ya, ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri..

Kris mengeluarkan sendok bekas mengaduk dari dalam gelas yang telah berisi minuman hangat berwarna merah muda tersebut. Ia tak begitu menyukai strawberry dan tak pernah menulis susu strawberry didaftar belanja bulanannya tapi entahlah mengapa ia selalu tertarik mengambil kotak susu tersebut ketika tengah berbelanja.

Baekhyun yang membuatnya seperti ini, namja mungil tersebut selalu berhasil menarik semua perhatiannya.

Kris berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan segelas susu strawberry ditangannya, ia tak sabar melihat reaksi Baekhyun ketika menerima gelas ini darinya, pasti akan...

Tunggu.

Apa ini?

Kris berjalan mendekat kearah namja mungil yang kini tengah berbaring miring disofa panjang ruang tamunya.  
Benar-benar tertidur rupanya.

Jadi siapa yang akan meminum susu yang sudah ia buat ini?

Kris menaruh gelas susunya diatas meja. Ia menatap iba kearah Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa, ia juga baru sadar jika kekasihnya tersebut kini memiliki kantung mata, pasti akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun begitu kelelahan.

Perlahan Kris membawa tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam gendongan ala bridal stylenya bermaksud memindahkan kedalam kamar, ia tak mau tubuh kekasihnya akan terasa sakit setelah bangun nanti karena tidur disofa sempit seperti itu.

Kris membaringkan tubuh mungil tersebut keatas ranjang berukuran king size miliknya, ia sudah hampir menarik selimut untuk Baekhyun ketika menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

Ya, Kris melihat sebuah tanda ungu kemerahan disisi sebelah kiri perut Baekhyun yang tak sengaja terlihat ketika kemeja yang dikenakan namja mungil tersebut sedikit tersingkap keatas.

Siapa yang melakukannya?

Kris ingat betul jika ia tak pernah membuat tanda disana. Karena rasa penasaran yang begitu besar dengan tidak sopannya Kris mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan, berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin agar tak mengusik tidur namja mungil tersebut tapi tetap saja perbuatan Kris tersebut membuat Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman.

Kris menahan tangannya diudara, menunggu reaksi Baekhyun selanjutnya.

Tapi tidak, namja mungil tersebut tetap terlelap bahkan setelah beberapa saat Kris menunggu.

Baru tiga kancing teratas yang terbuka tapi ia sudah membuat mata tajam Kris melotot tak percaya. Banyak kissmark yang tersebar didada putih kekasihnya tersebut dan Kris yakin masih ada banyak lagi dibalik sana tapi ia tak sanggup untuk lanjut melihatnya.

"Park Chanyeol!" Geram Kris tertahan. Rahang namja tinggi itu mengeras, tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah.

Kris tahu betul jika yang melakukan perbuatan tersebut adalah Chanyeol, kalau bukan Chanyeol lantas mengapa Baekhyun berusaha menghindarinya sampai seperti ini, memohon tinggal bersama Kris meskipun Baekhyun tak mau mengucapkan alasan yang sesungguhnya.

Kris berharap dapat memukul wajah Chanyeol hingga hancur sekarang juga, ia tak terima Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan ia baru menyadari jika bibir serta pipi kekasihnya tersebut sedikit membengkak.

Kasarkah Chanyeol saat melakukannya?

Tegakah ia menyakiti namja lemah seperti Baekhyun?

Kris tak dapat membayangkan saat Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut pada Baekhyun.

Miris.

Hatinya sakit..

Kris menyesal karena meninggalkan Baekhyun kemarin malam, harusnya ia menemani Baekhyun hingga kekasihnya tersebut tenang dan berhenti menangis.

Ia memang bodoh!

Dan lebih bodoh lagi karena pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang nantinya akan menambah panjang daftar penderitaan kekasihnya tersebut.

Apakah ini waktu yang tepat?

Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya agar Baekhyun tak lagi mengharapkannya?

Mengharapkan sosok tak nyata, yang tak akan bisa hidup berdampingan dengannya.

Tidak!

Tidak semudah itu, mungkin Kris dapat menyusun kata-kata maaf dengan mudah tapi untuk mengungkapkannya langsung dihadapan Baekhyun itu tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

Ia tak ingin terus mempertahankan hubungan yang seperti ini.

Tapi, ia juga tak mampu jika tiba-tiba Baekhyun harus menghilang dari hidupnya.

Egoiskah ia?

Mungkin jika ia menuruti saran Luhan waktu itu kejadian seperti ini tak akan pernah terjadi.  
Baekhyun tak akan mengalami kejadian buruk seperti ini. Kris memang bodoh karena berani mengorbankan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai padahal ia juga tak mengerti jalan apa yang akan ia tempuh bersama Baekhyun kelak.

Menikah?

Tentu saja tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Kris bahkan sudah berencana untuk menikahi Tao dicina setelah namja bermata panda itu sembuh.

Kris tak mengerti perasaannya, otak cerdasnya sama sekali tak berfungsi untuk masalah seperti ini. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk tetap mempertahankan cintanya, itu saja.

_'Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu maka percayalah karena hal itu benar adanya.. Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Chanyeol.." Panggil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat senang ketika mengetahui Chanyeol datang kekampusnya, ia juga yakin jika mantan kekasihnya tersebut berniat untuk menjemputnya, ia pikir mungkin Chanyeol sudah mulai membuka hatinya kembali untuk namja bermata bulat ini.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah Kyungsoo sampai dihadapannya.

Nyuutt..

Hati Kyungsoo mendadak sakit ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

Baekhyun?

Kenapa nama sialan itu ada didunia ini?

Ia muak!

Ia tak suka!

Ingin sekali ia mencoret nama serta menghilangan sosok manusia bernama Byun Baekhyun tersebut dari muka bumi ini, apalagi saat Chanyeol yang mengucapkan nama tersebut, jika saja ada Baekhyun disampingnya sekarang sudah Kyungsoo pastikan hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia dapat menghirup udara karena mungkin saja Kyungsoo akan mendorong tubuh namja itu ketengah jalan hingga tertabrak mobil sangking bencinya.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Kenapa kau mencarinya? Jangan katakan jika kau mulai menyukainya." Sinis Kyungsoo.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin menjemputnya pulang karena sepertinya ia sedang tidak enak badan tadi pagi." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Itu tandanya kau perhatian padanya, Park Chanyeol!" Bentak Kyungsoo marah, mata namja mungil tersebut mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ia merasa sudah tak ada lagi harapan untuk kembali kepelukan Chanyeol, ia tak bisa terima semua ini.

Siapa Baekhyun?

Dia hanya parasit yang entah dari mana datangnya yang sengaja dimunculkan oleh Park Jungsu untuk merusak hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidakkah kau bisa melihat jika dari dulu perbuatan appamu itu sudah sangat keterlaluan terhadapku? Apa salahku, Park Chanyeol? Apa aku salah karena telah mencintaimu?!" Tanya Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Ia sudah tak bisa lebih lama lagi menyembunyikan masalah ini.

Ya, sudah saatnya Chanyeol mengetahui semua ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak paham karena tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo membahas masalah appanya.

"Dari awal sebelum Baekhyun datang, Jungsu ahjussi telah memata-mataiku.. Kau pikir aku senang diperlakukan seperti itu? Hiks.. Bahkan rasanya hidupku tidak bisa tenang saat ada seseorang yang selalu menerorku, mengirimiku banyak pesan gambar yang berisikan fotoku saat sedang bersama Jongin hiks.. hiks..."

Memata-matai?

Teror?

Pesan gambar?

Foto?

Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya. Ia tahu persis bagaimana sifat appanya, appanya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Urusan perusahaan saja sudah terlalu rumit dan memakan banyak waktu jadi tidak mungkin ini perbuatan appanya.

"Aku sangat mengenal appaku, appa tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu, Soo." Elak Chanyeol.

"Darimana kau taㅡ"

"Park Chanyeol benar!" Suara seseorang ikut masuk kearah pembicaraan mereka.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Jongin.

Namja berkulit tan tersebut berjalan mendekat. "Aku."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak paham.

"Aku, hyung. Aku adalah otak dibalik teror yang kau terima." Jelas Jongin.

"A-apa?" Ucap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Ya. Aku menyewa seseorang untuk memata-matai setiap kegiatan yang pernah kita lakukan supaya kau berpikir jika yang mengirim foto tersebut adalah Tuan Park dan pada akhirnya kau akan memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol karena merasa takut. Aku melakukan semua hal bodoh itu agar bisa memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.." Guman Kyungsoo.

"Kau dengar sendiri bukan jika itu bukan appaku melainkan kekasihmu sendiri yang menjadi penguntitmu." Ucap Chanyeol agak sinis. Ia tak suka melihat Jongin disana yang pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan rencana awalnya untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menunduk, entah mengapa tak ada niatan untuk mengejar Chanyeol disana.

Ia tak bisa percaya semua ini. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin melakukan hal seperti itu?

Ini konyol!

"K-kenapa?...kenapa kau melakukannya, Kim Jongin? Apa kau sudah gila, hah?" Bentaknya tak terima.

Ia malu serta kecewa.

"Aku gila karena mencintaimu, hyung. Tidak bisakah kau melihat jika aku berada disini untuk selalu menunggumu? Aku berdiri tepat dihadapanmu tapi mengapa kau tak pernah bisa melihatku? Kau hanya melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri jauh darimu dan bahkan kini ia sudah berbalik membelakangimu. Dia sudah tak mempedulikanmu, hyung. Tidak bisakah kau melihat jika kini hatinya hampir dimiliki oleh orang lain dan mungkin orang tersebut adalah Baekㅡ"

Plak!

"Jangan berani menyebut namanya dihadapanku. Camkan itu!" Teriak Kyungsoo emosi.

Jongin diam.

Suasana berubah hening seketika..

Kyungsoo hendak pergi sebelum ponsel disakunya mendadak bergetar.

Drrt drrtt drttt..

Ada panggilan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal disana. Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk menerima panggilan tersebut tapi entah mengapa otaknya bersikeras menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk menggeser opsi menjawab panggilan.

"Yeoboseo.."

"..."

"A-apa? Ti-tidak mungkin.." Mata bulat itu membelalak dengan mulut ternganga.

Brukk..

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin yang segera menghampirinya dengan ekspresi khawatir, Jongin mengguncang agak kasar tubuh mungil dihadapannya tersebut.

Perlahan setetes air mata jatuh dari manik bulat nan lebar milik Kyungsoo, semakin lama semakin deras saja. Bibirnya bergetar hebat sebelum mengucapkan kata..

"A-appa.. Eomma.."

.

.

.

TBC

**ChanBaek.. ChanBaek.. ChanBaek.. Yuhuuuuu…..**

**Makasih buat readerdul atas partisipasinya.. Ternyata oh ternyata banyak yang vote ChanBaek alias BaekYeol**

**Okelah..**

**Akhir kata tetap baca, tetap nunggu, juga tetap bersedia buat ninggalin review..**

**Kritik dan saran juga ditunggu..**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Big Thanks to :**

**Rizki zelinskaya, aleynaBF, Baebyla, Baekrisyeol, BumbleBee Earth-Shine, Jun Eunhee, Kim Seonna, Riyoung17, Dobi Hano Beef, EXO Love EXO, Baekhyunniewife, wereyeolves, NajikaAlamanda, ChanBaekLuv, 0706, parklili, Dobaek, Han Jin Ji, Guest, your flower, ByunBina, Mela querer ChanBaekYeol, dee, Guest, baekyeolidiots, ia.**

**Gak ada yang ketinggalan kan?**

**RnR please..****  
**

**Gumawo.. :)**


End file.
